Two Worlds Collide
by jojocheer28
Summary: Maria always had an on again off again romance with CM Punk. While they were off she got drunk and slept with Jeff Hardy. Who she barely knows. Two months later Maria and Punk are together but there's a problem, she's pregnant with Jeff's baby. Maria/Jeff
1. She's Late

A/N: Ok, so I've had an idea for this story for about 2 months now. I didn't know if i should post it and i had a poll on my profile asking if I should. And the majority of you guys wanted me to post it, so here we go!

I have 2 other story's but this one is my first story with my favorite pairing as the main couple! So I'm very excited. Ok enough with my rambling lets just get to the story!

**Two Worlds Collide**

Summary:

Maria Kanellis always had an on again, off again romance with CM Punk. While they were "off" she got drunk and slept with Jeff Hardy. Who she's barely had a proper conversation with. Jeff and Maria only had a one night stand. No need to make a big deal about it. Everything soon went back to normal.

Two months later Maria and Punk are very much "on" again. Only one problem... she's pregnant with Jeff Hardy's baby. CM Punk stands by his girlfriend and stays supportive. He makes a commitment to her and proposes.

Even though Maria and Jeff are complete strangers, they must work together at their "relationship" for the sake of their baby. But what happens when Jeff starts to fall for the engaged Maria?

A Jeff/Maria/Punk story

_Chapter 1: She's Late_

Maria Kanellis let out a weary sigh and forced herself to put a smile on her face, _"It's going to be ok."_ She said to one last look at herself in the mirror, she left the bathroom.

It was another fabulous day as a WWE diva. It was Armageddon and she was in a 8 tag team _Santa's Little Helper_ match with her friends.

But the young diva had a lot of other things on her mind then wrestling.

_"I can't be.... Can I?" _Maria wondered while she was walking down the corridors of the arena.

She only had 5 minutes before the match and was no where near ready to go to the ring. Luckily for her she saw her two friends at the gorilla position talking to their opponents.

"Hey Maria!" Maria's best friend, Mickie James excitedly said loudly making Kelly kelly cover her ears.

Even though Maria and Mickie were on different brands now, their friendship was still pretty strong even though they saw each other only at PPV's.

"Hey Mickie, Hey Kelly." Maria said weary, making her friends concerned.

"Maria, are you ok? You don't look so good." Kelly Kelly said while fixing her Santa's Little Helper outfit.

"Um.... yea. I'm fine." Maria replied forcing herself to smile.

"Ria, I can tell when somethings wrong. And I believe this is one of those times. You know you can tell us anything." Mickie said in a worried tone.

Maria sighed knowing what Mickie said was true. "I'm.... late."

"Sweetie, your not late. Your just in time for our match." Kelly said obliviously.

"No... that is not what I mean. I'm Late... as in..." Maria stopped not wanting to finish that sentence.

Mickie James being the smart person she is knew what she meant. "Oh, um your late?"

Maria nodded and put her hand through her long red hair, while silence followed.

"OH! Your late!" Kelly exclaimed once she finally understood what her friends were talking about.

"Shh!" Maria shouted while receiving a glare from her enemy/tag team partner, Michelle McCool.

"Sorry..." Kelly whispered putting her hand over her mouth.

"How long?" Mickie asked the anticipated question.

"A week..." Maria whispered.

"Well.... that's not long." Mickie insisted.

"Mickie don't say that. Knowing my luck, I'm preg-"

_"Here she comes again, like good medicine.."_

"Ugh! Why are they playing _your_ music? I'm the diva's champion!" Michelle snapped. "Whatever, let's go girls! And try not to mess up!"

"Bitch" The three girls whispered together and followed Michelle. Mickie gave Maria an assuring smile before they made their way out to the fans.

_"I can do this..."_

**X-O-X-O**

"Great job girls!" Candice Michelle greeted her friends once they got back into the Divas locker room.

"Yea, you guys did great!" Eve Torres agreed with the Candi-Coated diva.

"Thank you!" Maria, Mickie, and Kelly said happily about their win.

"Except Mickie I don't get why you didn't kiss Khali. You kissed him last week on Raw." Candice wondered.

"Well.... That was more like a one time thing." Mickie giggled. "And besides I don't think Chris would like that."

"Aw, you guys make a cute couple." Eve said.

"Thanks!" Mickie replied. "Um... speaking of couples, Maria how are you and Punk?"

"Fine." Maria replied simply.

"Just fine?"

"Yes." Maria replied. "I mean, it's getting more serious... I guess"

"Maria how are you feeling?" Kelly asked changing the subject.

"Surprisingly ok." Maria said drinking out of her water bottle.

"Why? Were you not feeling ok?" Candice asked concerned.

"She's late." Eve said nonchalantly.

"Eve!" Maria exclaimed.

"Eve knows?" Mickie asked with a hint of a little jealously.

Maria sighed and nodded. "You have a big mouth young lady!"

"Sorry and besides _I_ know everything." Eve smiled.

"Sorry Mickie. I had to tell somebody and since Eve is my only friend on Smackdown-"

"Maria it's fine!" Mickie inturupted and smiled.

Maria smiled at her best friend.

"Wait, so your late? How long?" Candice asked.

"A week." Eve, Mickie, and Kelly said together.

"On second thought you _all_ have big mouths!" Maria laughed.

"Well have you taken a pregnancy test?" Candice asked.

"No... I'm scared. And besides it's only been a week. And like Mickie said it's not that long." Maria reassured herself.

"Maria, I only said that to make you feel better." Mickie inocently said.

"Thanks." Maria said sarcastically.

"Well you have to find out." Kelly said putting on her sweatsuit over her Santa's little helper outfit. "Cause if you are.... you know.... the stress wouldn't be good for the... you know what."

"I guess your right." Maria said in defeat.

"Good. I'll go to the drug store right now and buy a pregnancy test." Kelly said getting her purse.

"I'll come with you." Candice said.

"Thanks." Maria said with a small smile.

"That's what friends are for!" Kelly smiled and left with Candice.

"Maria are you hungry?" Eve asked getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"No I'm good. Thanks." Maria said to her friend.

"Ok, well I'm going to go the catering area. Then I am going to go check on Matt and see if he's ok." Eve said the last sentence quietly.

"Oh! You so have a crush on a certain Matt Hardy!" Mickie exclaimed.

"I do not!" Eve replied childishly while blushing.

"Eve stop denying it! We _all _know you guys are crushing on each other." Maria pointed out the obvious.

"Whatever!" Eve shouted before she shut the door leaving Maria and Mickie alone in the empty locker room.

Mickie turned on the tv to see the John Cena vs Chris Jericho match starting.

"Look at my baby! Isn't he hot!" Mickie giggled sitting down next to Maria.

Noticing her best friends mood she obviously had other things on her mind. "You know Maria, whatever happens. It will all be ok."

"I hope your right." Maria whispered putting her head on Mickie's shoulder.

"Of course I'm right!" Mickie bragged. "And besides Phil would be a great father."

Maria swallowed and whispered, "But Phil's not the father..."

Seeing Mickie's shocked expression Maria let a tear run down her cheek.

**X-O-X-O**

So there's the first chapter. I know it's short but the next one will be much longer. And you'll learn more about Maria and CM Punk's relationship and Maria and Jeff's one night stand.

Everybody please review and if i get at least 10 reviews I promise to update tomorrow if not expect an update in the next couple of days :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Maria takes the pregnancy test while Jeff Hardy wins the WWE Championship.


	2. Negative or Positive?

_**A/N:** _Hello everybody! I'm really glad with the reviews I got! You guys are awesome and as promised here is the next chapter!

Huge thanks to **Wolfgirl77769**, **JeffxMaria**,** Jeff Hardy Fan**, **Smp1991**, **Megan**, **xXFAYExX****,** **cherrycokerocks**, **Shelly-Marie**, **rory21**, and **Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy** for reviewing the last chapter!

_Two Worlds Collide_

_Chapter 2: Negative or Positive?_

**X-O-X-O**

"Hey! No way Cena cheated!" Mickie James yelled standing up on the couch, glaring at the TV.

Maria looked at the tv screen to see John Cena celebrating in the ring and holding up his world championship, she couldn't help but to laugh at her best friend.

"Um... Mickie he did not cheat. Chris tapped out." Maria spoke the truth.

Mickie put her hand up to her chest, not believing what she was hearing. "And you call yourself my best friend!"

Maria giggled. "Sorry Micks! I love you!" Maria put her arms out wanting a hug from Mickie.

Mickie was stubborn at first.... and then hugged Maria. "I can't be mad at you!" Mickie laughed.

While comfortable silence filled the room, Mickie just had to break it...

"So Kelly and Candice should be back any minute now... You ready?" Mickie asked nervously.

"No." Maria replied stubbornly. "I know I have to do this but... I'm just afraid of the results. Mickie I can't be..... _pregnant_." Maria stopped feeling the tears come back again.

Mickie hugged Maria. "It's ok. It's ok."

"I'm only 26. And Phil's not even the father. I can't be pregnant. I don't even like kids. And I'm a wrestler, I just received the biggest push of my career. I am so close to being Divas champion, but if I am pregnant, then everything I worked for from the past few months would disappear in a second." Maria cried.

"I know. I understand. Well even if you are, look at the bright side... this kid will have a kick-ass god mother!" Mickie giggled. "Well that is if you ask me..."

"Micks... I don't think I would be able to have the baby, my only option would to be-"

"Maria Kanellis! Don't go there! If your thinking the "A" word then you can shut that mouth right now!" Mickie yelled at her friend.

Maria sighed. "I know... _Mom_.... I'm completely against that but how will I be able to do this? And I'm sure Phil would break up with me once he finds out I'm pregnant with another man's baby..."

"Um... I know this isn't the right time to ask but.... if you are pregnant, who's the father?" Mickie asked.

"It doesn't matter." Maria muttered staring at the tv, where the main event had just began.

"Alright. I understand" Mickie whispered. "When your ready, you can tell me."

"Thanks." Maria smiled.

Soon after Eve entered the locker room.

"Hey!" Eve said sitting down on the couch next to the two divas. "Kelly and Candice aren't back yet?"

"Nope." Maria and Mickie said in unison.

Eve nodded, "Anyways, Maria, Phil was looking for you-"

"Alright thanks." Maria cut her off.

"Um... Eve. Since you apparently know _everything_. Do you know who the possible father is?" Mickie couldn't help but to ask.

"Mickie-"

"No, all I know is she had a one night stand with someone, who we work with, a month or two, ago. And Punk and her weren't together at the time. I think it was around the end of October. A week before Maria and Punk got back together.... that's all I know." Eve said to Mickie.

"Interesting..." Mickie giggled and then stopped seeing Maria's expression. "Sorry! You know me, I have to know everything."

"Before we get into an argument lets stop and just watch the main event." Eve said watching Triple H doing his entrance in the ring.

"I agree." Mickie said while Jeff Hardy's music hit the speakers. "I hope Jeff wins. He deserves it... _and_ he's hot!" Mickie and Eve giggled.

"Yea but not as hot as Matt!" Eve argued. "Maria... which Hardy do you think is the hottest?"

Maria, who was uncomfortable hearing her two friends talk about Jeff, the one she had the one night stand with, simply laughed.

"Maria? Which one is hotter?" Mickie asked Eve's question again.

"I don't know. I don't even know them. Well I kinda know Matt but not Jeff." Maria said.

"Really? Didn't you guys have a match together before? And haven't you interviewed him too?" Eve asked.

"Yea... that was it. We just went our separate ways. The only thing we say to each other now is 'hi' or we smile at one another. Were complete strangers." Maria said watching Jeff on top of the turnbuckle.

_"I can't be having that man's baby."_ Maria said to herself.

**X-O-X-O**

Half-way through the match Kelly and Candice finally returned.

"Sorry it took so long." Kelly said entering the locker room. "We didn't know which kind to buy. Do you know how many pregnancy tests there are? Like a billion!"

"Yea and then there was some creepy guys hitting on us." Candice laughed. "Anyways Maria are you ready to find out?"

Kelly handed Maria the pregnancy kit and stared at it. "I don't know if I can do this..."

"Maria, we've been over this. You can do it, ok? And you never know you might not be pregnant! And either way you have us to support you." Mickie smiled at Maria.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Maria asked.

"I think you have to pee on the stick." Eve pointed out the obvious.

"Right..." Maria said and opened the box and headed to the bathroom. While the girls watched the rest of the main event.

"Oh, Triple H is going to win!" Candice yelled.

"Wait, there's Valada... whatever his name is!" Kelly giggled watching Vladimir Kozlov breaking up the pin.

"Oh! Look! THERE'S MATT!" Eve screamed jumping up and down on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?" Mickie asked Eve, who then sat down on the couch and kept her mouth shut.

"How long do we have to wait?" Maria asked coming out of the bathroom making the girls look away from the tv for a few seconds.

Kelly looked at the box and replied. "Five minutes. I can set a timer on my phone for you."

"Ok, thank you." Maria smiled and sat down watching the end of the match.

"What is Edge doing with the chair?" Mickie asked her eyes glued to the screen.

"Obviously something not good." Kelly said.

"YAY!" All of the girls, except Maria, exclaimed once Jeff took the steel chair away from Edge and then hit him.

It was really hard for Maria to watch the match, mainly since she's in the middle of finding out results that will change her life, which involves the man on the TV.

"Oh man, it looks like Triple H will win." Candice said since he just knocked Jeff down on the turnbuckle and just hit the pedigree.

"NO WAY!" All of the girls, except Maria, exclaimed once again seeing Jeff just do a swanton bomb on his two opponents and started pinning the champion, Edge.

"1...2...3! YES! WOO!!!" All of the girls hugged each other.

"Maria, Jeff did it!" Eve said excitedly to the expressionless Maria, who was the only one remaining on the couch.

"Yay..." Maria said weary. Staring at the_ new _WWE champion celebrate in the ring she just kept wondering if he's going to be a dad.

And is she going to be a _mom_?

Maria got goosebumps thinking about herself as a mom. She shook off the thought and watched her friends excitedly cheer for Jeff.

But everyone suddenly stopped when Kelly's phone beeped.

"Oh... that's the timer." Kelly whispered pressing the off button on her phone. "It's time, Maria."

Awkward silence soon filled the room as the divas stared at the frozen Maria. The Smackdown diva stood up and took a deep breathe.

"Just remember that no matter what we all will be here to support you. No matter what." Mickie said once last time.

"Yes... thanks girls." Maria said grabbing the pregnancy test from the bathroom. "Um... so if it's positive how will I know?"

"There will be two pink lines." Kelly said reading off the box.

"Ok..." Maria whispered looking at her friends one last time. "I can't do this!" Maria whined.

"Yes you can!"

"Can someone else please look for me?" Maria asked.

"Fine! Give your pee stick to me." Eve giggled.

"Thank you." Maria mumbled handing Eve the pregnancy test, and then sat down next to Mickie, Kelly, and Candice.

The Smackdown interviewer stared at the test for a few moments before looking at the girls.

"Well?" Maria asked holding Mickie and Kelly's hands.

"It's negative." Eve said.

Silence filled the room and everybody had their own thoughts on this news. Especially Maria...

"Oh... well this is good. What a relief. I was no where near ready... to have a baby. I would of been a bad mother." Maria said weary. "This is meant to be..."

Within a few seconds tears starting forming in Maria's eyes. Mickie and Kelly comforted her and Candice gave her the box of tissues.

"I don't know why I'm crying! I didn't even want a baby, remember? I was going to have an... a... _abortion_. So why dose this matter?" Maria cried.

"Were sorry, Maria." Kelly hugged the diva.

"It's ok. Everything is fine." Maria sighed. "Eve are you sure it's negative?"

"Oh sweetheart it's not negative.... it's positive." Eve said nonchalantly. "Look." Eve smiled handing Maria the pregnancy test.

"What?" Maria asked looking at the test, where she saw two pink lines. "Oh my god.... why did you say it's negative?"

"So you can see how you really feel about this baby." Eve giggled. "Don't you remember that one episode of _Friends? _Phoebe did the exact same thing to Rachel. Anyways I thought I could do that to you."

"I hate you!" Maria said playfully hitting Eve on the arm.

"Ow! You know you love me!" Eve said rubbing her arm.

"I guess I do." Maria said hugging Eve.

"So... Maria your pregnant. Your going to have the baby?" Mickie asked.

Maria looked down at the pregnancy test again and then turned to her best friend. "Yea.... I'll have the baby." Maria stopped and smiled. "Oh my god I'm going to be a mom!"

"Yea and your going to be a great one!" Kelly said hugging Maria. "Aw, were going to have a little Maria! OH! If it's a girl you have to name it Kelly!"

"No way! Maria would pick the name Candice!"

"Excuse me, but Eve is the best name ever!"

"Hello! Mickie is!" Mickie said adding her own name into the mix. "Ok let's compromise how about.... Kickie! Or Keve, or Caneve, or Mandice, or..."

"Those are the weirdest names ever!" Maria laughed. "And don't you guys think your thinking way to much into the future. I just found out i'm pregnant."

"I guess that's true." Mickie nodded. "Besides there's more important topics to talk about.... like, who's the father?"

"Mickie I'm not ready to tell." Maria whined.

"Alright fine!" Mickie gave in.

While the girls went on to think of more names _-more like weird names-_ Maria watched Jeff raise his new championship into the air, with a huge smile on his face.

_"What a good night for him, he won the championship and he won a baby!" _Maria thought. _"Oh god, I'm in big trouble..."_

**X-O-X-O**

* * *

So there is chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I thought it was a little suckish but oh well :P

As always please review and I'll update soon :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: Maria and Jeff have to sit next to each other on a plane ride. Perfect time to tell him the good news... Right?**


	3. The To Do List

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've been super buys with the holidays! I hope everybody had a great Christmas! And here is my late Christmas present to you guys. A new and long chapter of Two Worlds Collide! ENJOY!

WOW! Thanks to **Jeria4Ever-WWEDivaAlexandra****, ****cherrycokerocks****, ****ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx****, ****iNdy MiLk****, Wolfgirl77769, ****Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy****, ****hardyrhodescenafan1****, darlene, ****BRATHAN-08-ZARA****, Shelly-Marie, JeffxMaria, Mia, Jeff Hardy Fan, ****TithaHardyGirl****, rory21**, and **DEADMAN** for reviewing the last chapter!

Uh.... you guys are **AWESOME!!! **And about DEADMAN's request, believe me when I say there will be a lot of that later on in the story! :D

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

_Chapter 3: The To-Do List_

**X-O-X-O**

Monday morning came soon. Armageddon was officially over and now the WWE superstars had to go back to their own brands.

Smackdown's Maria Kanellis was relieved and upset about that. She was relieved cause now she wouldn't have to see her boyfriend CM Punk. It's not that she doesn't want to see him. She just found out she's pregnant. And the baby's not his. Maria felt very guilty about that. But to be fair she got pregnant while they weren't together so it's not like she cheated on him. _But_ she got so drunk that she slept with a guy she barely knew. But Phil knows him. Very well, in fact their very good friends. _Wow, this was bad._

And that very good friend of Phil's was Jeff Hardy. The father of her unborn child. That was one of the reason's she was upset to go back to Smackdown. Cause Jeff was on the same brand as her. And now that he's the new WWE champion he was everywhere and she just couldn't let herself tell him. Not yet anyways.

That wasn't the only reason she was upset though. She had to leave three of her best friends. So far it was only Mickie, Kelly, Candice, and Eve who knew about the baby. She liked it that way and wanted to keep it that way. But she just wished she had all of her friends with her right now.

So now here Maria was, sitting in the airport waiting for their flight to be called. The waiting area was filled with Smackdown and ECW superstars chatting like there was no tomorrow.

Maria sighed and glanced to the seat next to her. Where her best friend on Smackdown, -scratch that, _only _friend on Smackdown- Eve Torres was sitting. The young diva was writing down on a piece of paper, which had Maria interested.

"Uh, Eve?" Maria asked making the diva look up from what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Not now Maria. I'm extremely busy." Eve said and put her concentration back on to the piece of paper she was studying.

"Alright... with what?" Maria asked.

"I'm reading my to-do list." Eve replied.

"You have a to-do list? Since when?" Maria asked.

"Since this morning. Before we left the hotel Kelly, Mickie, and Candice left me in charge." Eve said. Seeing Maria's confused expression she explained, "The girls left me in charge of the '_Plan-to-Find-Out-Who-Knocked-Up-Maria-Plan'_."

"I hate you guys." Maria mumbled crossing her arms. "What else is on this list?"

"This one I wrote, it's the _'Get-Matt-Hardy-To-Like-Me-Back-Plan'_."

"You need to think of better names for your plans." Maria giggled.

"Hey! What's wrong with them? It took us forever to think of a name for the _'Plan-to_-_Find-Out-Who-Knocked-Up-Maria-Plan'." _Eve shouted.

"SHH!!!" Maria yelled quickly looking around to see if anyone heard. Luckily for her everyone else was busy enough, not to. "I think I would rather have the father know before the whole WWE!" Maria whispered.

"Sorry." Eve giggled. "Um well since you brought it up... who's the father?"

"When will you and Mickie get it through your heads, I'm not ready to tell."

"Sorry! Sorry! It's just the girls gave me a deadline to find out. They _warned me_ and you know what.... they scare me. Especially Mickie. I mean I know Mickie is tiny but she could really kick my ass-"

"Eve!" Maria stopped Eve's rambling. "How about I tell the father first and then I'll tell you guys."

"Ok that sounds good..... But will you protect me from Mickie?"

"Yes.... I'll protect you from Mickie." Maria laughed.

"Thank you!" Eve smiled. "So.... I'm bored how about we play 20 questions?"

"Sure." Maria said weary. She really didn't feel like playing a game but if it would make Eve shut up about the father of her baby, she was more then willing to play.

"Ok! I'll ask the questions!" Eve clapped her hands excitedly. "Question 1..... is the father a member of Smackdown?"

"Oh my god!" Maria shouted putting her head into her hands. Well apparently nothing will make Eve shut up about the father.

"Well?" Eve asked patiently.

"Why don't you stop with plan 1 and go to plan 2...... look Matt's coming this way." Maria nodded to where Matt Hardy was, a few feet away from them.

"Oh my god! How's my hair? Is my make-up ok? Do I have something in my teeth? Do I-"

"Hey Eve!" Matt Hardy said cheerfully. And like a deer caught in headlights Eve stopped suddenly, her eyes went wide and she turned around.

"Uhh..... Hiii...... Mattt...." Eve said giggling and blushing. "Hi...... Matt. Hi...."

"You said that already." Maria mumbled making the Latina kick her in the leg.

Matt chuckled. "Anyways, where are you sitting? I'm in seat J-2"

"Oh... I'm... I..." Eve turned around and grabbed her ticket. Her hands were shaking when she picked the ticket up to read the number. "I'm siting... in.... C-4."

"That sucks. Were not sitting together." The ECW champion said.

Eve nodded fastly. "Yea.... thatt..... su... su...sucks..."

Maria silently giggled at her friend who was stuttering.

Matt smiled but stopped when his phone rang. "Oh.... well I have to take this. I'll see you around, ok?"

Eve couldn't talk instead she just nodded and smiled.

"Bye Eve. Bye Maria." Matt said quickly before he was gone.

Once Matt was out of sight Eve took a deep breath and turned to her friend with a huge grin.

"Wow! I think I handled that great!" Eve said patting herself on the back.

Maria laughed uncontrollably. "Yea! That was amazing!"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "Is that sarcasm?"

"Oh not at all!" Maria said quickly in between giggles.

"Whatever." Eve mumbled sitting back down next to Maria. The red-head took out her own ticket to see her seat number.

"Hey, I guess I'm sitting next to Matt. I'm in seat J-1." Maria said nonchalantly, but then had her ticket ripped out of her hands.

"WHAT!" Eve screamed looking at the ticket. "Oh my god! You have to trade with me!"

"No way!" Maria said taking her ticket back.

"Why not?" Eve whined.

"Eve it's a 4 hour flight! What if I trade with you and I end up sitting next to someone like..... Mike Knox?"

"Uh... Maria? Mike Knox is on Raw." Eve said.

"Well that's not the point. The point is I'm sitting there end of discussion." Maria said proudly that she got her way.

Eve glared at her friend and mumbled something to herself that Maria couldn't hear. "Fine..... Wait! I'll make a deal with you. If you switch seats with me then I promise not to say anything more about the father of the baby until you tell me who it is."

Maria thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Deal."

"YAY!" Eve squealed jumping up and down. Eve handed Maria her old ticket and took her new one. And started to do a happy dance. "I'm sitting next to Matt! I'm sitting next to Matt!"

"_Passengers for Flight 935 may now board the plane." _

While Eve stopped her happy dance to collect her bags Maria followed the rest of the superstars to the plane.

_I better not be stuck with The Great Khali._

**X-O-X-O**

Luckily for Maria she was one of the first people to enter the plane. She found her seat quickly and waited patiently for her seat partner.

As each person passed by it kept getting worse and worse. Maria just kept hoping it would be someone good she would have to spend the 4 hour flight with.

Michelle McCool soon came down the aisle looking for her seat and then stopped in front of Maria. And looked at her ticket.

_Oh great I have to sit next to Michelle!_

Michelle soon smirked. "Few! For a second there I thought I was going to have to sit with you! Oh, man that would be horror!" Michelle said before sitting a few seats ahead of Maria.

"That would be horror." Maria mocked to herself.

"Did you say something?" Michelle suddenly turned around.

"Nope." Maria replied quickly. Soon Jesse and Festus came down the aisle and it was Festus who stopped in front of Maria. Maria let out a tiny smile, praying they weren't sitting together.

"Come on Festus, this isn't our seats." Jesse said grabbing Festus' hand and continued going down the aisle of the plane.

Maria sighed. So far so good. Maria turned around trying to find Eve. She she found the Latina who was blushing continuously, next to Matt. Maria giggled but soon stopped when she felt someone next to her. Finally her seat partner had arrived. Maria turned around but soon wished she hadn't when she was face to face to Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Maria." Jeff said kindly putting his bags in the overhead compartment.

"Hi Jeff." Maria said weary. "I am going to kill you Eve Torres." Maria mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Jeff asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh no." Maria blushed. "Um... Sorry I took the window seat do you want to trade?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine taking the aisle seat. Besides I always let the lady's pick first." Jeff winked.

_Damn, he was a gentlemen._

Awkward silence soon filled the air as Maria was playing with her fingers and Jeff was looking around the plane.

"Oh god." Jeff spoke. Maria looked to where Jeff was looking at, it was his brother and Eve talking. "I'm going to hear about this all day now."

"Wait Matt? Matt talks about Eve?" Maria asked.

"Every.... Single..... Day." Jeff said slowly rolling his eyes.

Maria laughed. "So does Eve!"

"Their both oblivious, they don't see that they both like each other." Jeff chuckled.

"Yea. I know." Maria nodded. And once again it went silent.

This time it was Maria to speak.

"By the way Congratulations on your win." Maria said kindly.

Jeff soon got a huge smile. "Thanks! It was a intense match but I'm just proud to _finally _be the WWE champion."

Maria nodded and you guessed it, the silence was back again. The two of them clearly didn't know what to talk about. This was probably the longest conversation they ever had together. Since they didn't really speak much the night they slept together. It was more of drinking, dancing, drinking, making out, drinking, and then of course..... making a baby.

"So.... how about you? Are you going to be the Divas champion soon?" Jeff asked.

"Actually I have a match on Smackdown against Maryse for the number 1 contender. So hopefully I'll win." Maria said excitedly.

But then it suddenly hit her. She really shouldn't be wrestling after all she is pregnant. Definitely not good for the baby.

Her thoughts were cut off by Jeff's Southern voice. "Well I'm sure you'll win and be the champion in no time."

"Thanks." Maria said weary and then looked out the window. Jeff was terribly wrong.

The plane soon took off. Only 4 hours before they landed. They had to talk about something then just sitting here. Maria was going to take out her ipod but Jeff spoke again.

"So, how are you and Phil?" Jeff asked. Maria crunched her face at hearing her boyfriend's name. "Yesterday he told me you guys were doing great."

"Yes. Um.... were good." Maria said before mumbling, "Not for long though."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Maria quickly replied. Jeff just shrugged his shoulders and then brought out his own ipod to listen to.

Maria sighed. _I gotta stop doing that!_

**X-O-X-O**

Two hours had passed and Eve Torres was having the best day of her life. She was sitting next to her crush, Matt Hardy, and they were talking like crazy.

Right now Matt was in the bathroom and she had to look for her best friend. She was busy talking to Matt to even look to see who she winded up sitting next to.

She finally found her best friend and was quite surprised to see her sleeping. That wasn't the surprising part though it was that she had her head on the shoulder of Jeff Hardy.

Eve would definitely have to tease her about that later. She was so focused on them that she didn't even notice Matt slip back into his seat. Matt looked to where the Smackdown interviewer was staring at and chuckled.

"They would make a cute couple." Matt said. Eve was startled and looked at Matt. Seeing him again she started blushing once again.

"But she's with Phil." Eve said grabbing her cup of water on the tray in front of her.

"Yea I know." Matt nodded but continued. "Did you know they slept together?"

Hearing those words Eve dropped her cup and spit out her water which landed on Vladimir Kozlov who happened to be sitting in front of her. Luckily for her he was sleeping.

"Are you ok?" Matt chuckled picking up the empty cup.

Eve looked at Matt. That was probably the most embarrassing thing she could of done in front of him. Eve nodded her head slowly.

"Yea..." She said quietly glancing at the Russian wrestler to make sure he was still sleeping. Luckily for her he was still sleeping, so she focused on what Matt had just said. "So... you said they slept together?"

"Yea, like a month or two ago. But don't tell anyone, I promised Jeff I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh, don't worry. There is _no one_ that needs to know that information." Eve smiled.

Matt smiled back and looked out the window. While he was doing that Eve took out her to-do list.

_"Check."_ She said to herself while crossing out the _'Plan-To-Find-Out-Who-Knocked-Up-Maria-Plan'._

**X-O-X-O**

_Maria looked around the plane. There was only one hour left before the plane landed. She thought now was the perfect time to tell Jeff the 'good' news. _

_Maria took a deep breathe. "Jeff?"_

_"Yea?" Jeff said slipping off his headphones._

_"Ok, I don't know how else to tell you but um... I'll just do it quickly. I'm pregnant.... and your father..."_

_"WHAT?" Jeff yelled suddenly, making everyone on the plane look at them. "Are you sure?"_

_Maria was a little scared of the loud voice he was using and just wanted everyone else to look away. "Yea..."_

_"Well.... Are you sure I'm the father?"_

_"Jeff please talk quieter! And yes I'm sure!"_

_"I will not talk quieter! Excuse me but I just found out my life is going to end! I don't want this baby!"_

_"What?" Maria started crying. All the superstars started whispering at the scene they were witnessing._

_"I don't want this baby Maria." Jeff said before storming off._

_The pregnant diva just sat there and cried...._

"Wait! Don't go!" Maria mumbled. Jeff took off his earphones and stared at the sleeping diva who was talking in her sleep.

"Maria?" Jeff whispered. "Maria?"

Hearing her name Maria woke up from her dream and saw the eyes of the WWE champion starring at her. A little startled she jumped.

"Sorry! I just wanted to see if you were ok.... were you having a dream?" Jeff asked concerned.

Maria, now embarrassed, blushed. "Um... more like a nightmare..."

Jeff smiled slightly. "It must of been some nightmare cause you have tears in your eyes." Jeff said wiping the fallen tears off her cheeks.

"Um... thanks." Maria said staring at him but then realized she had her head on his shoulder. She soon took her head off quickly. "Sorry..."

"No, It's ok. It's fine." Jeff reassured her.

Maria nodded and looked out the window. That dream scared the crap out of her. What if Jeff really felt that way? There was only one way to find out and it took all the courage of her to speak.

"Jeff, I have to tell you something." Maria said weary.

"Sure." Jeff smiled and waited her for continue.

"Ok... well I just found out that-"

Maria was cut off by hearing a baby cry. Jeff and Maria looked ahead of them and saw _"The Game"_ Triple H coming there way with his 5 month old daughter Murphy.

"Hey guys." Triple H stopped in front of them rocking his daughter back and forth trying to make her stop crying. "Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure." Maria and Jeff said together.

"Steph is sleeping and normally I would wake her up but trust me that won't be good. Anyways, my little angel right here won't stop crying.... and I really have to go to the bathroom. And you guys are the only ones I can trust, do you mind watching her for a few minutes?"

"No problem." Maria said.

"Great! Now just so you know she probably won't stop crying... so have fun!" Hunter laughed handing Murphy to Maria and then ran off to that bathroom.

"I guess he really had to go." Jeff chuckled and looked at Maria, who was holding Murphy like a sack of potatoes. "Maria, do you not know how to hold a baby?"

"I know how to hold a baby Jeff." Maria said defensively. "Hi, little girl..." Maria smiled at the baby but soon she started crying even louder. "Oh my god, don't cry!"

Jeff laughed and looked around the plane. A lot of the superstars were sleeping but the few that were awake gave them a dirty look.

"Here give me the kid." Jeff said grabbing the baby. "Hey there.... don't cry. My name's Jeff, what's yours?"

Maria giggled. "You know she can't talk?"

"Yes I know." Jeff said rocking the baby back and forth. Soon little Murphy stopped crying and was smiling at Jeff.

"Whoa... how did you do that?" Maria asked watching Jeff smile at the baby.

"I don't know.... kids just like me I guess." Jeff chuckled.

Maria smiled slightly. "So... are you planning on having kids?"

Jeff chuckled. "Oh god no!" Maria's smile dropped. "I love kids but they aren't for me. Maybe in the future. But that would have to be like a long time from now."

Maria nodded. Right when she thought the situation couldn't get any worse.... it did.

**X-O-X-O**

Maria let out a sigh of relief as she was stepping off the plane and on to land. The plane ride was over. Thank god.

She winded up not telling Jeff about the baby. But what was she supposed to do? He doesn't want kids.

"Hey!" Maria heard a voice from behind her that startled her.

"Eve!" Maria yelled facing her friend with her hand on her chest. "You almost gave me heart attack!"

"Whoops." Eve said nonchalantly. The two girls followed the rest of the superstars so they could get their luggage.

"Well, was it worth changing seats with me?" Maria asked.

"Yes!" Eve giggled. "I definitely think the _'Get-Matt-Hardy-To-Like-Me-Back-Plan' _is working!"

"That's good." Maria laughed at Eve, who again was doing a happy dance.

"Um... anyways did you tell Jeff?" Eve asked.

Maria stopped in her tracks. "What?"

Eve turned around to face Maria. "Did you tell Jeff?"

Maria just scratched her head and kept walking. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Maria Kanellis. Did you tell Jeff he is going to be a dad?"

Maria suddenly grabbed her friends arm and pulled her aside so no one was listening. "You know?"

"Of course I know! I just spent a 4 hour flight with Jeff's brother! Apparently Hardy's can't keep secrets. Which is-"

"Eve I don't have time to hear you ramble on and on!" Maria stopped her.

"Sorry! I know I have to stop doing that but I-" Eve stopped noticing she was rambling again. "Anyways, did you tell Jeff or not?"

"No." Maria whispered.

"Maria! That was the perfect timing!" Eve scolded.

"I know! I know! And I was but see Hunter came by with Murphy and we got to talking and Jeff said he didn't want kids. So I... what?" Maria said.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Maria, that is the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"But he said-"

"Stop! He doesn't even know he's going to a father. If you actually tell him then I'm sure his answer would be different. Jeff's a good guy and I know he would take care of the baby."

"But, see before that I had this nightmare that he-"

"No, no, no! No buts, just promise me you will tell him?" Eve asked.

"Fine." Maria scoffed.

"Good!" Eve giggled, linking arms with Maria. "Now let's go get our luggage."

Walking through the airport Eve suddenly stopped. Maria looked at her friend with a confused expression.

"What?" Maria asked.

Eve just stared at Maria with her mouth wide open. "I just realized that once Matt and I get married, I'm going to be your baby's Aunt!" Eve exclaimed jumping up and down.

Maria just giggled. "You haven't even been on a date yet."

Eve stopped. "Oh, it will happen!"

"Ok, Eve. Whatever you say." Maria laughed.

And for the third time that day Eve Torres did another happy dance in the crowded airport, with people just staring at her, and Maria pretending she didn't know her.

* * *

So there's chapter 3! I hope everyone liked it :D

And Please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Maria finally tells Jeff about the baby. And his reaction is...**

One last thing, I'm debating on whether Maria should tell CM Punk about the baby or should he find out on his own? What do you guys think?


	4. You're In A Messed Up Situation

**A/N: **Happy new years everyone! So far three days into 2009 and so far so good :D

Thanks to **JeffxMaria**, **Shelly-Marie**, **.CMPunkluver**, **Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy**, **Cheryl**, **cherrycokerocks**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **Smp1991, Jeff Hardy Fan, ****TithaHardyGirl**, **Mia**, **Evanbournesgirl09**, **rory21**, AND **berrycharismatic** for reviewing the last chapter!

You guys are awesome and please keep them coming! Reviews are what make me update faster :D

And here is chapter 4, it was a little longer then I planed it to be. But longer is better, Right?

_Chapter 4: Your In A Messed Up Situation _

Ms. Big Mouth, _otherwise known as_ _Eve_, went and told Mickie, who told Kelly, who told Candice, who then all three of them called Maria. _First _they congratulated her on sleeping with a good guy and then they told her (more like scolded her) she had to tell Jeff right away.

So that was Maria's plan for tonight. It was Tuesday, the night they would tape Smackdown. Perfect time to tell Jeff that she's pregnant.

Smackdown started in 3 hours, so now here Maria was, siting in the passenger seat of the rental car with Eve driving to the arena. Right now Eve was on the phone and Maria was looking out the window watching the snow fall down in Baltimore.

"Yes, I will! I Promise! Ok, Bye." Eve sighed and ended her phone call. "This is so frustrating!"

Maria giggled and looked at her friend. "What is?"

"Just when I thought I was done with the _'Plan-To-Find-Out-Who-Knocked-Up-Maria-Plan'_ the girls put me in charge of a new plan." Eve stopped to roll her eyes. "The _'Plan-To-Make-Sure-Maria-Tells-Jeff-Plan-Or-Else-We-Will-Hunt-You-Down-Plan'_."

"Seriously, you guys have got to make better names for these 'plans'. Why do you guys start with _plan_ and end with _plan? _That doesn't make sense." Maria laughed.

"Well don't blame me. That one is all theirs, hence the _'Or-Else-We-Will-Hunt-You-Down-Plan' _part." Eve said while having her fingers make air quotes.

"Well, no need to stress about it though because I made a decision to tell him tonight-"

"YAY!" Eve cut her off. "That makes me feel so much better. Now I can focus on the _'plan-to-get-Matt-to-like-me-back-plan'_!"

"Hey, if you start happy dancing I swear I will get out if this car and walk to the arena." Maria said pointing her index finger out to her friend.

"Fine.... I don't get what's the big deal about it." Eve mumbled. "Anyways did you hear who I'm interviewing tonight?"

"Hm... well guessing by that smile. I'm going to guess.... Matt?"

"Wow, your good!" Eve said in awe.

"I know. Thank you. Hopefully you don't stutter this time." Maria laughed.

"I was not stuttering! I was just taking my time to answer and... I was uh.... Oh I was saying my words a few time so he understood. _Duh!_"

"Uh huh. Sure..." Maria giggled.

"Whatever. Let's move on, when are you going to tell Jeff?" Eve asked.

"Sometime tonight, I think after my match." Maria replied.

"Wait your still going to wrestle?" Eve asked concerned.

"Yea... I know it's probably not good for the baby but I mean it's like the size of a peanut right now. It wont be effected-"

"Ria, first peanuts can break and second don't say 'it', say 'he' or 'she' or..... 'Caneve'. Did I tell you the girls and I decided on Caneve? We thought it sounded the best with Hardy." Eve said smiling.

"Wow, I really don't know how I ever became friends with you guys." Maria giggled. "Anyways, yes peanuts can break but I'll take good care of it-"

"What did I just say?" Eve cut her off.

"Sorry.... I'll take good care of.... Caneve?" Maria said saying it more like a question then a statement.

"Awesome! Wow what a cute family, Maria, Jeff, and little Caneve!" Eve giggled.

"Wait your forgetting someone." Maria sighed.

"I am?" Eve asked before understanding what Maria meant. "Oh yes.... cute family of Maria, Jeff, little Caneve, and Phil! Wow.... your in a messed up situation."

Then Maria hit her friend on the arm.

"Ow! First that hurt! And second I'm driving. That's the dumbest thing you could of done." Eve said one hand on the wheel and the other on her swollen arm.

"No, I'm in the middle of the dumbest thing I've ever done." Maria whispered. "Well... maybe not the Caneve part more of the Jeff and Phil part."

"Interesting." Eve nodded, not taking her eyes off the road.

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"Just that you put Jeff's name first."

"So? That doesn't mean a thing. You said Jeff's name first before too."

"Yea but I like Jeff more. So I'm assuming you do-"

"Just stop, please." Maria stopped Eve.

"Alright, but all I'm saying is that maybe it's a sign of things to come."

Maria laughed. There was no way that would be happening.

Little did she know that Eve would be right....

**X-O-X-O**

"Hey bro!" The ECW champion greeted his brother before doing their usual handshake.

"Hey, got anything planned for tonight's show?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"A match with Edge _and_ a interview with Eve." Matt's smile grew bigger at that name, making Jeff roll his eyes.

"Just ask her on a date already, please? For my sake.... and Maria's." Jeff said while Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Maria?"

"Oh, well she's Eve's best friend, and on the plane, she told me that Eve talks about you 24/7 and it annoys her.... sound familiar?" Jeff asked.

"Really? She talks about me! Wow, I-" Matt stopped himself before rambling on _(something Matt and Eve have in common.)_ "Never mind. Are you and Maria friends now?"

"No. We just talked on a plane ride. That's all. And we'll probably never speak again." The WWE champion said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well maybe not never." Matt said looking behind Jeff where Maria and Eve had just entered the building. "Eve!"

Hearing her name being called, and knowing that voice very well, the young diva grabbed her friends arm and nearly dragged her over to the two Hardy's.

"Hello Matt!" Eve giggled.

"Hey Eve, are you ready for our interview tonight?" Matt asked.

"Totally." Eve nodded her head.

And with that said Matt and Eve just stared at each other for a few minutes, smiling, no words said.

"How long do you think they'll do this?" Jeff whispered into Maria's ear.

"I don't know... I think they both forgot that we're standing here." Maria whispered back.

"Yea. Should we ditch them?" Jeff asked.

"Definitely." Maria nodded and the two of them walked away from the 'couple'."

Jeff and Maria walked to the catering area. There was still awkwardness with them since they weren't exactly friends.

"So... that plane ride was interesting." Jeff chuckled. "Especially where I learned you don't know how to hold a baby."

"Hey! Well excuse me but I'm not a mother-" Maria stopped her words right there.

The diva sighed and looked around the catering area. There were superstars everywhere talking or walking around having somewhere to be. Eve was with Matt and she was alone with Jeff. It was the perfect time to tell.

"Actually Jeff, can I talk to you about something?" Maria asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Jeff asked crossing his arms and leaning against an empty table.

"Um, somewhere private?" Maria asked.

"Sure. Um will this take long though cause I have a meeting in 5 minutes about tonight's show..."

"Oh well. It's fine. It was nothing important. Well actually it is but you should probably go cause that's more important then me here talking to you and oh my god I'm rambling like Eve. I'm sorry!" Maria said quickly.

"It's fine." Jeff chuckled. "If it's important then I can be late."

"No you should just go." Maria said. "I can talk to you later."

"You sure?" Jeff asked and Maria nodded. "Alright I'll find you later."

"Sounds good." Maria said while he started walking away.

"Oh and Maria." Jeff stopped and turned to the diva. "Good luck tonight."

"Excuse me?" Maria said obliviously.

"In your match. Against Maryse." Jeff replied.

"Oh right!" Maria laughed slightly embarrassed that she forgot this important match. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Jeff smiled sincerely before walking away.

_"That was sweet."_ Maria said to herself before going to the Divas locker room.

**X-O-X-O**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Eve Torres screamed to Maria, who had just defeated Maryse to become number one contender for Michelle McCool's championship.

"Thank you!" Maria giggled hugging Eve. While everyone else backstage was staring at the two girls who were obviously excited.

"Oh, did you see my interview with Matt?"

"Yes! You did great and there was no stuttering! And believe me when I say the way he was looking at you was definitely flirting! Especially at the end." Maria giggled.

"I know!" Eve said jumping up and down. "Can I have your approval for a happy dance?"

"You have my approval." Maria said and Eve started to dance.... then Maria couldn't help but to dance with her too.

"Freaks." The girls happy dance was cut short when Michelle McCool came towards them.

"Do you have a problem?" Maria asked.

"Of course I have a problem and it's _you_." Michelle said while adjusting her title on her shoulder.

"Really? And why is that?" Maria asked.

"Well if you think you can honestly beat me... well then your obviously pathetic." Michelle scoffed.

"If anyone here is pathetic... it's you." Maria said getting in Michelle's face. "Cause didn't you sleep with someone to get to where you are today? Right?"

"Ugh.... you guys aren't worth my valuable time." Michelle replied.

"You need to think of better comebacks." Eve giggled. "And when Maria beats you don't go crying to Mark."

Michelle scoffed. "First of all Maria won't beat me and secondly like I said you two aren't worth my valuable time. Both of you are worthless."

And with that said the Divas champion walked away from the two divas.

"Were not worthless are we?" Eve sadly asked Maria.

"Of course not! If anyone is it's her." Maria smiled to Eve.

"Your right! Now come on let's go watch Kozlov get beaten up by your baby daddy."

"Eve!" Maria yelled.

"Sorry! By the way how is my little Caneve?" Eve asked.

"Caneve is fine. And hey the peanut didn't break." Maria said linking arms with Eve to go back to the locker room.

**X-O-X-O**

_"Yes. Of course I miss you......Yea....Thanks..... I love you too.... Bye Phil."_

Maria sighed and ended her phone call with her boyfriend.

Smackdown had ended about 45 minutes ago and Maria was patiently waiting outside the men's locker room for Jeff. Not too many people were still at the arena. Which was a good thing. Since she wanted to talk to Jeff in private. She didn't know exactly how she was going to tell him but she knew she wanted to get it over with. He should know.

So now here she was sitting on the ground by the door. She had come to realize that Jeff Hardy was like a girl getting ready..... he took_ forever_.

_How long does it take to shower and get dressed? _

Maria's thoughts were cut off when the door swung open and out came Jeff in a t-shirt and jeans, and had his wet hair back in a pony tail.

_I never noticed how hot he looks.... wait why am I saying that? Stop with the thoughts Maria!_

"I'm so sorry Maria. I didn't mean to take that long." Jeff said grabbing Maria's hand to pull her up from the ground.

"It's ok Jeff, It's not like I have anything better to do. And besides I got rid of Eve for a little bit. I love her and all but sometimes I need a break from her. She's seriously one of a kind.... and now I'm rambling again. Sorry!"

Jeff chuckled. "It's fine. I don't mind." Jeff smiled, which made Maria smile too.

"So... what do you need to talk about?" Jeff asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, right." How could Jeff smiling at her make her forget to talk? "Um... I don't know how to tell you this..."

"You can tell me anything. Don't worry, just say it." Jeff reassured her.

_Why does he have to be so nice?_

"Ok, well you know about that night... after Cyber Sunday?"

Jeff nodded his head slowly. He was now uncomfortable talking about this. "Yea.... what about it?"

Maria took a deep breathe. "...Well I... When we..... I..." Maria stopped herself, how the hell can you tell someone this news? She closed her eyes and quietly whispered....

"I'm pregnant."

It was literally a minute that passed and their was silence. Maria still had her eyes shut so she had no idea what Jeff's reaction was or what he was doing. Maybe he left? Cause why is it so silent?

The diva slowly opened one eye. And then the other. Luckily for her Jeff was still there but he was standing still, frozen, and had his mouth hung open.

"Jeff?" Maria whispered. "Can you hear me?"

With no movement from Jeff, Maria stepped closer to him and snapped her fingers. With not even a flinch, Maria took her hands and clapped them loudly right in front of Jeff's face.

"Damn." Maria muttered when Jeff still didn't move. She turned around trying to think of some way to bring him back to reality but Jeff did all by himself.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked his voice was barley audible.

Maria turned around to face him. "Yes..."

"I'm the father?"

"Yes." Maria replied. "Look, I know you-"

"I'm going to be a dad?" Jeff asked still shocked by the news. "I never wanted kids..."

"I know." Maria quickly said grabbing her bag and put her coat on. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes and she desperately tried not to let them fall. "I can do this by myself. You don't have to be involved. It's fine. Bye Jeff."

With her bag around her shoulder she soon ran away from Jeff and out of the arena. She just couldn't be in there anymore with him. She knew he didn't want kids, end of story. She'll raise the baby alone.

Once outside in the parking lot, she didn't care anymore, she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

With the snow still falling on the ground, Maria quickly tried to find where Eve parked the car. Maria was left with the car since Eve got a ride back to the hotel from the Bella twins.

When she finally found the car, she through her bag in the trunk, and opened the door and got in the seat. And just when she was about to close the door, she heard her name...

"Maria! Wait!" And there was Jeff Hardy running through the parking lot trying to stop Maria.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Maria asked stepping out of the car.

"You didn't let me finish." Jeff, slightly out of breathe, said.

"Jeff, it's ok. You don't want kids, you don't have to be involved with Caneve." Maria replied.

"Who's Caneve?" Jeff quickly asked with a strange expression on his face. "Wait that doesn't matter, let me just talk. I never wanted kids. They just aren't my thing. And I always thought I would be a horrible dad. I mean I can barely take care of myself. But just because of that doesn't mean I won't be here for you... Cause I will. And I'll be here for the baby.... our baby. And i'll help you raise him or her. I'll probably suck at being a dad at first but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'll be here for the baby and for you."

Jeff smiled at Maria and grabbed her hand, and lightly squeezed it.

"Thank you, Jeff." Maria whispered and leaned in to hug him.

"No problem, Maria." Jeff whispered back and released the hug. "Anything else I should know?"

"Um... I have my first doctor's appointment next week. Just to see how far along I am and they'll do an ultrasound..... if you don't want to go that's fi-"

"I'll be there." Jeff smiled at Maria.

"Good." Maria smiled and nodded her head. "And I promised the girls I would get a copy of the sonogram picture. They want to see what little Caneve looks like."

"Who's Caneve?" Jeff questioned with the same weird expression on his face.

"Oh, that's the baby's name." Maria answered nonchalantly.

Jeff just stared at Maria. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Maria stopped him.

"If I were you I wouldn't want to know." Maria giggled.

* * *

And there is chapter 4. I hope everyone enjoyed it!

I tried to make Jeff's reaction as realistic as possible but I just really wanted you guys to see that he's there for Maria _and _Caneve :P

And as you all know CM Punk hasn't been in this story yet but he's making his debut in the next chapter ;)

Please Review and I'll update soon :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****All 3 brands are together for a super-show in Toronto. **

**Maria is reunited with the girls _and_ with Phil.**

**Since Jeff took the news well, she believes Phil will too. **

**But she is _terribly_ wrong.**


	5. Now or Never

**A/N:** Hello, Hello! Well it's been awhile, I'm super sorry for that! I've just been super busy and also I've been very sick for over a week. So it's just been hard to update. But no worries here I am with the next Chapter of Two Worlds Collide!

Huge Thanks to **Smp1991**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy**, **cherrycokerocks**, **JeffxMaria**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **Mia**, **Shelly-Marie**, **TithaHardyGirl**, and **rory21** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are amazing!

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 5: Now or Never_

"Can you _please_ repeat it one more time?"

Maria sighed. "Fine! 'Hey girls, Eve followed the plan exactly like you told her to. The plan went perfectly and you guys don't need to beat her up'...... are you happy now?"

"No! You forgot a part." Eve replied stubbornly.

Maria rolled her eyes and then mumbled: "Eve is awesome."

"Maria, your not saying it loud enough!"

"Well that's because it's not true." Maria giggled, while Eve had a shocked expression on her face.

The truth was Maria was just sick of saying it. Ever since they were told that Smackdown was going to be joining Raw and ECW in Toronto for tapping's of all three shows, Eve was worried about Mickie, Kelly, and Candice attacking her. Eve thought that the girls might think that she didn't follow The _'Plan-To-Make-Sure-Maria-Tells-Jeff-Plan-Or-Else-We-Will-Hunt-You-Down-Plan'_. So Eve was making sure Maria would get her off the hook. Of course that meant bothering the redhead 24/7 making sure she was going to say exactly what she told her to say.

So now here they were walking through the Toronto hotel, luggage in hand, trying to find their hotel room. Their plane had landed about an hour ago, and once they got there luggage into their hotel room they were going to meet up with the girls. Who have been there for 2 days with Raw.

"Do you think Mickie will DDT me?" Eve asked.

"Eve, stop being so paranoid! You know it's times like these that I wish I was never drafted to Smackdown. At least at Raw Mickie was normal.... which is saying something because Mickie James is _not_ normal." Maria giggled.

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" Eve asked.

"Eve, your just one of a kind." Maria replied before stopping in front of a door. "Oh here it is, room 307. Give me the key Eve."

While Maria placed her hand out waiting for Eve to put the key in her hand, The Smackdown interviewer just stared at her with a blank expression.

After a few moments of silence, Eve whispered, "I was supposed to grab the key?"

"Oh dear god!" Maria shouted a little louder then she intended too. "You stay here with the luggage and I'll go to the lobby and see if our key is still there. Now Eve, do you understand? Now don't wonder off ok?"

Eve rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maria I'm not a child."

"You sure act like one." Maria mumbled before leaving.

"I heard that!" Eve yelled when Maria was leaving for the elevator. Once she was down on the first floor and heading towards the lobby, she suddenly stopped when she saw who was checking into the hotel. None other then Jeff and Matt Hardy.

"I hate Eve." Maria whispered to herself, and then bravely started walking to the check-in counter.

Since telling Jeff that he was going to be a dad, they had not seen each other once. They were both avoiding each other. So of course thanks to Eve Torres they would now be reunited.

Maria walked past the two brothers (trying not to be seen) and went to the spot next to them, and waited patiently for someone to help her.

"May I help you Miss?" a hotel clerk said.

"Yes," Maria replied, looking at the girl's name tag that read '_Ann'_. "My friend left our hotel key here on accident and I was wondering if you might have it?"

"Let me look." Ann replied nicely and went looking for the key.

"Maria?"

_Remember to kill Eve._

Maria took a deep breathe and turned to the voice that called her.

"Oh, hi Jeff... Matt." Maria smiled. Matt had a dorky expression on his face and kept staring at her stomach which obviously meant Jeff told him the news.

"Um... I haven't seen you in a few days, are you ok?" Jeff asked while putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Maria replied. Apparently now there was more awkwardness between them then before she told him she's pregnant.

"Here you go Miss, we found your key." Ann came back and handed her the room key.

"Oh thank you so much." Maria replied and grabbed the key. "Well I'm going to go up to the room. Hopefully Eve is still there-"

"Eve?" Matt suddenly asked with a smile.

Maria giggled. "Yes Eve. Anyways I'll see you guys later?"

"Yup. Sounds good." Jeff replied.

Maria turned to leave but before she could Jeff called her name.

"Maria, if you need anything.... I'm here."

Maria smiled. "I know Jeff. Thank you."

And with one last smile shared between them, the pregnant diva headed for her room, wondering what situation Eve was in now.

**X-O-X-O**

"Maria!" Kelly Kelly screeched once she opened the door to reveal Maria and Eve. Giving the redhead a bear hug, Kelly stared at Eve, who then stared at Maria.

"What?" Maria asked Eve. "Oh right! Kelly......Eve followed the plan exactly like you guys told her to. The plan went perfectly and you guys don't need to beat her up. And she's awesome?"

"Oh ok!" Kelly smiled widely and clapped her hands. Maria couldn't help but to think, who was dumber? Eve for forgetting to grab the room key or Kelly for believing what she just said.

While Kelly and Eve hugged, Maria stepped into Kelly and Mickie's hotel room.

"Well hello Miss. Candice" Maria spoke seeing Candice Michelle sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Maria!" Candice ran up and hugged her, along with Eve.

"So where's Mickie?" Maria asked noticing her energetic friend wasn't there.

"She's still not back yet from her date." Kelly replied.

"What? Who has a date at 10 in the morning?" Maria asked sitting down at the table in the room.

"No silly, her date was last night but obviously Mickie and Chris had a little fun later in his hotel room.... if you know what I mean?" Candice winked.

"Uh, trust me when I say this, I know what you mean." Maria replied placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, speaking of which, how is Caneve?" Kelly asked.

"How can you guys keep a straight face when saying that name?" Maria giggled.

The three divas simply shrugged, and soon afterwards the door opened. In walked a tired Mickie James, her hair in a messy bun, with a formal dress on, and her stiletto heels in her hands.

Closing the door behind her Mickie walked to where the girls were sitting, and then noticed that the two Smackdown divas had arrived.

"Maria! Eve!" Mickie screamed, while opening her arms for a hug from the two divas, Mickie accidentally threw her stilettos up in the air and nearly hit Kelly with her flying shoes.

"Oops, my bad." Mickie giggled. "Come here girls, give me a hug!"

"Hey Micks, so how was your date?" Maria asked after a bear hug from Mickie.

"Oh my god, awesome! Well since it was our one year anniversary Chris took me to a nice, fancy restaurant and then later-"

"Mickie, I think we know what happened later, since you just walked through the door." Eve said, pointing out the obvious.

"Uh no. That didn't happen.... well it happened... obviously but that came later - anyways let me talk!" Mickie said stubbornly. "As I was saying, after dinner Chris and I walked through the city and during our walk he stopped at this little bench area. We sat down and he started saying that he loves me and the past year meant a lot to him. But then he told me that he didn't want me to be his girlfriend anymore..."

"What!" All four divas yelled, while Mickie had a sad expression on her face.

Mickie sighed and continued. "He said he didn't want me to be his girlfriend anymore.... but...."

"But what? But what?" All of the girls asked again when Mickie wasn't continuing her story.

"But.... he wants me to be..... HIS WIFE!" Mickie screamed holding up her left hand to reveal a huge diamond ring on her finger. And in true Mickie James fashion the diva started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god!" "Congratulations!" "Yay!" and "About time!" comments were soon filled in the room and the divas started hugging their newly engaged friend.

If anyone was walking by there room they might think Jillian Hall was singing by all the screaming the girls were doing. And the girls kept screaming and hugging each other the rest of the morning because of Mickie's exciting news.

**X-O-X-O**

Maria Kanellis sighed and looked at her figure in the mirror for what seemed to be the 10th time that night. She wasn't far along in her pregnancy but Maria kept worrying that she felt fat. She was wearing a bikini which made her feel even more insecure about herself.

"Eve, are you sure I don't look chubby?" Maria asked.

"Oh my god Maria! And you say that I'm the paranoid one?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Seriously your not even showing yet."

Maria looked at the mirror one last time. "I guess your right."

"Well duh!" Eve replied. "Ok now come on, were already late as it is."

"Fine, let's go. I got the towels, Eve grab the room key-" Maria stopped herself. "Actually I'll grab the key since obviously I can't trust you with that task."

"Maria it was only one time! Get over it." Eve replied while they were leaving their room.

The two divas were on there way to meet the girls, Chris, and a few other superstars at the pool, so they could celebrate Chris and Mickie's engagement.

"So who's all going to be there?" Maria asked once they were in the elevator.

Eve shrugged. "Well, I think Mickie said you, me, Kelly, Candice, Randy, and Cody. But I invited....Matt!"

"Matt?" Maria asked weary.

"YES!" Eve giggled and clapped her hands.

"Maria if Matt's going to be here then Jeff will too!" Maria shouted.

"So?" Eve asked.

"So? That's all you can say? Eve you invited Jeff!"

"So?" Eve repeated.

"Eve, do you not remember me telling you that Phil's plane lands in an hour.... so he's going to come later!" Maria screamed.

Eve thought about the situation for a few moments and then realized the trouble she got her in.

"Oh! I understand..... Sorry?" Eve innocently smiled. Receiving a cold glare from Maria she spoke again. "Maria I'm sorry! But look at the bright side... you can tell Phil now and then you, Phil, Jeff, and Caneve can finally be a happy little family!"

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Maria mumbled.

The elevator doors soon opened meaning they were now on the top floor of the hotel. Smelling the chlorine they obliviously reached the pool. And soon they saw all there friends either in the pool or sitting by the tables.

Mickie soon greeted them and dragged them to the rest of the group. Maria quickly scanned the group of people. Everybody Eve said would be there was.... including Jeff.

The fun soon began with everyone enjoying themselves. Matt and Eve were flirting, Kelly was having her dumb-blonde moments, Mickie and Chris being a 'cute' couple, and Maria and Jeff being awkward around each other.

"Cody Rhodes! If you splash me one more time I swear I will come in there myself and drown you!" Maria yelled at the young superstar who had now got her soaked for the 3rd time that night.

"Maria, chill." Chris Jericho laughed at Maria's behavior. "Let me go get you a drink."

Maria giggled knowing she should _chill_. "Micks your marrying a smart man."

"I know." Mickie smiled but frowned when Chris came back with an alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"Here Mar- Ouch!" Chris tried handing Maria the drink but Mickie slapped his arm making him drop the drink.

"Bad Chris!" Mickie yelled at her fiancé.

"Now what did I do?" Chris asked. Mickie shrugged and handed Maria a water.

"Thanks Mickie. I almost forgot." Maria smiled at her friend while Chris stared at the two of them.

"I'm confused.... what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Chris, mind your own business." Mickie snapped.

"Aright then." Chris shrugged and then grabbed his fiancé and threw her into the pool.

Maria laughed at the couple who were now fighting in the pool. And soon a chicken-fight started to happen. With Mickie on Chris' shoulders and then a _very happy_ Eve on Matt's shoulders. And soon Kelly, Randy, Candice, and Cody started playing along too.

"You don't want to join them?" Jeff asked sitting down next to the redhead.

Maria smiled. "Well.... it's not like I have a partner-"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Maria what have I told you?"

Maria thought about it and then slightly grinned. "If you need anything i'm here for you."

"Yes. So now's a perfect example." Jeff smiled and put his hand out for Maria. A few moments later Maria accepted.

Five minutes later, the team of Jeff and Maria defeated Candice & Cody, Kelly & Randy, and Mickie & Chris. The undefeated pairing were now having one more "chicken match" against Eve and Matt.

Maria was placed on Jeff's shoulders with him holding her legs, Jeff took his role serious of protecting her. Maria thought it was odd that she felt so comfortable with Jeff.

"Are you ready Eve?" Maria asked her friend.

"Maria, i'm on Matt's shoulders!" Eve squealed... before realizing that everyone was laughing at her. "Did I say that loudly?"

"Yes." Matt replied while laughing with everyone else.

"Um... everyone stop laughing and let's just start please!" an embarrassed Eve said quickly.

"Smooth Eve." Maria giggled. "Alright Jeffy are you ready?"

"Yes... and can you stop calling me Jeffy?" Jeff asked looking up at the girl on his shoulders.

"No." Maria giggled. It was weired that suddenly she had a nickname for Jeff. It was weird in general how she was now comfortable around him.

"Come on, can we start already?" Mickie asked who was sitting at the table. Receiving all 4 players approval she yelled, "Go!"

And with a fierce battle between the two brothers and the two friends, neither team was going to quit. And about a minute later, after some pushing and shoving, the team of Jeff and Maria won.

"Yes! We won! We're better then all of you! We won!" Maria and Jeff soon bragged in front of their friends. But there little celebration was short lived...

"Maria?"

Knowing that voice very well Maria suddenly stopped and a had sick feeling in her stomach. Still on Jeff's shoulders, Jeff turned so now she was facing her boyfriend, CM Punk.

"Hey Phil." Maria choked out.

"Hey Punk." Jeff nodded.

With a weird expression on his face Phil spoke, "Um... so why is my girlfriend on your shoulders Jeff?"

"Oh! No, we were just playing chicken with everyone.... we won." Jeff innocently said.

Phil nodded slowly understanding the situation. "Ok... and why is she still on your shoulders?"

"Oh right!" Jeff and Maria laughed. Jeff grabbed Maria's hands and she got off the WWE champion's shoulders.

It would be an understatement to say that it wasn't _a little_ awkward now.

**X-O-X-O**

The party pretty much ended after Phil showed up. Not much was said between Jeff, Phil, and Maria.

But now there was going to be a lot said. Maria and Phil were the only ones left at the pool. Maria felt guilty about the baby. And she now was making a decision on telling Phil now.

"I've missed you." Phil told Maria. "...Did you miss me?"

"Yes, Phil. I have.... really." Maria replied.

Phil smiled. "So I didn't know Jeff and you were so.... friendly."

Maria sighed. "Um... I guess. Well were not exactly friends but I guess there's been some recent developments that-"

"Recent developments?" Phil asked.

_Now or Never._

"Phil I have to tell you something." Maria swallowed. "Um... well there's no denying that we've broken up many, many times. Our most recent one was a couple of months ago."

"Yea, what's your point?" Phil asked suddenly.

"My point is... Ok well, when we're not together I can do whatever I basically want." Maria stopped. "That sounds weird. Um...what I'm trying to say is, one night I was very upset and I drowned my problems in..."

"Alcohal?" The straight edge superstar asked.

"...Yea." Maria replied, receiving a roll of the eyes. "Anyways, I'm not proud of how much I drank but... I was very drunk and I kind of...slept with someone....else. Now before you start yelling, you have to understand that we weren't together so it's not like I cheated on you."

Silence soon followed.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Phil finally asked.

"Well you see....I'm pregnant." Maria cried. After her sentence Phil burst into laughter.

"That's a good one! That's funny!" Phil laughed. With Maria's serious expression he stopped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Phil."

"Wow! That is so like you!" Phil yelled.

"What?" Maria yelled back.

"Your just so irresponsible. You have no self control! And do you even know who the father is? Or were you so drunk that you slept with anybody?"

There he crossed the line. "Phil! How dare you say that! Look, I made a mistake, I'm sorry! And now I'm paying the price!" she yelled back.

"Maria are you keeping this thing?" Phil asked.

"Yes." She said bravely, crossing her arms over her chest. "And it's not a thing! It's my baby."

"Whatever. So who is this man? Huh?"

"Why do you need to know? Your just going to insult me more." Maria said. "You know what, I'm outta here."

Maria tried to leave but her arm was being pulled back by Phil.

"Phil stop! Your hurting me.... let go!" Maria shouted trying to brake free from his grip.

"Just tell me who it is and I'll let you go." Phil said calmly.

With tears in her eyes Maria had no choice but to tell him. "It's Jeff."

"Hardy?" Phil asked before laughing again. "Wow Maria you really have no morals. Gosh Maria your such a slut!"

That was it. Maria harshly slapped Phil before quickly running away.

All she wanted to do was go to her room and cry.

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5! Sorry about Punk in this chapter I know he was kind of a..... jackass, lol. But I have nothing against him, I love Punkers! But I guess for this story he might have a mean side to him. He might get better, who knows it's only chapter 5!

Everyone PLEASE review! The more reviews I get the faster I update :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Maria and Jeff go the first doctor's appointment. And Later Phil apologizes to Maria.... and asks her a question that is going to change her life forever.


	6. Taking Advice From a Stranger

**A/N: **So I've gotten a message that really bothered me, saying that I copied a story on here. I mean I really don't get it there's no one pregnant in that story. The main couple is Jeff and Maria but I don't understand anything other than that. And I guess also something to do with Eve? I guess I could see what she's talking about but I really didn't plan to have her kind of like that character in that story, I'm just making her the funny, loving friend to Maria. That's it.

Basically this message really bothered me cause I** DID NOT** try to copy someones story, I would **NEVER** do that. And if anyone else thinks I did too, I'm sorry if I offended you.

Now I would of replied to this person but it wasn't a signed review, meaning I couldn't reply to her personally, so I had to post it here. I know the person said they weren't trying to suggest anything, but it really bothered me.

Anyways I did not copy anyone, there just might be similar things but it's not like I planned to do that. And this maybe made me sound bitchy but I'm sorry I just had to get that off my chest.

Ok, enough with that let's just try to enjoy this chapter, although I have to admit I had difficulties with this one cause I thought maybe someones going to say I copied someone with some story :(

Anyways, HUGE thanks to **berrycharismatic**, **Shelly-Marie**, **cherrycokerocks**, **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx**, **Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **TithaHardyGirl**, **JeffxMaria**, **Jeria4Ever-WWEDivaAlexandra**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **Susan8876**, **rory21**, **Mia, Ashlee, Binx89,** **DTorres **and **John Cena-Lover 54 **for reviewing the last chapter! Wow, you guy made my day! Please keep the coming!

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 6: Taking Advice From a Stranger_

Maria was surprisingly in a cheerful mood as she stepped into the elevator of the medical building. It had been almost a week since her little talk with Punk. She had been pretty depressed but as of today not so much. Smiling as she hit the button that said 3, she watched the doors closed.

Today was the day to finally confirm her pregnancy with the Ob-gyn. Although she at first didn't want to have this baby now she was becoming very excited at the fact that she was going to become a mom.

Jeff had called her today (the first time they spoke since the whole pool incident), and told her he was finishing up an autograph signing and would be late but he'll try to make it.

Stepping out of the elevator, Maria knew she was in the right place once she entered the room that was filled with pregnant ladies and little children running around.

"Hi, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Anderson." Maria said cheerfully to the lady at the check-in counter.

Looking at the computer the receptionist smiled. "Maria Kanellis?"

"That's me." Maria smiled back.

"Great, Dr. Anderson is running a little behind on schedule but your welcome to sit in our waiting area."

"Thanks." Maria replied and turned around to find a seat. There weren't many seats open so Maria went to the closet one where a pregnant lady, in her late-twenty's was sitting next to.

Letting out a loud sigh, Maria looked around the room and felt slightly uncomfortable with all the children and pregnant woman in the room. She was just now getting nervous.

_Relax Maria, you can do this._

"I don't see a ring on your finger."

Maria's thoughts were interrupted by the lady sitting next to her.

"Excuse me?" Maria asked.

"No ring, meaning your not married.....Your pregnant right?" she asked, which Maria responded by nodding her head. The girl chuckled lightly, "You must be one brave woman."

"Sorry....I don't.....understand...."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Maria."

"Natasha." she replied and shook Maria's hand. "Maria, I'm guessing this is your first kid, right?"

"How could you tell?" Maria giggled.

"You have that look on your face....scared, confused, don't know what the hell you're doing. I used to be just like you." Natasha smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "This is my 4th pregnancy. My first baby, I had a one night stand with a guy I knew since we were little. Once I told him I was pregnant, he said he'll help me raise the baby.... Well when I was 8 months pregnant he told me he doesn't want to be a father and just ditched me. So I had to raise my little boy all by myself. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I struggled as a single mother. After my son turned two I met this guy who said he wanted to take care of us. A few months later we got married and had our own kids together. And let me tell you Maria, it is one-hundred times easier to raise a baby when your in a relationship - married. From what I can tell your going to raise this baby by yourself..."

"Well I'm not going to do this alone, the father, Jeff, said he's going to help me and be-"

"And be there for you and the baby. Yea, Maria I've heard that before." Natasha rolled her eyes. "But before you know it he'll tell you he can't and runs off like a coward."

Maria sighed. "I'm sorry that happened to you but I honestly don't think Jeff will do that to me."

"Has he asked you to marry you?"

_What the hell?_

"Uh...no." Maria weakly smiled. "I really don't think we need to be. We can raise this baby and not be married."

"Maria why isn't he here?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, he's running late. He might only make it at the end but he'll be here, he promised."

"Uh huh. Of course." Natasha chuckled. "Maria from one woman to another my advice is to get a real man who actually means it when he says he'll be there for you."

Smiling politely, Maria was relieved when a nurse came out.

"Natasha?" The older lady asked.

"Well that's me, good luck Maria." Natasha smiled and got out of the chair.

"Bye..." Maria said weakly.

_That was....interesting...._

About five minutes later Jeff _had_ arrived and made his way towards Maria.

"Hey you." Jeff smiled and sat down next to the empty chair next to Maria.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"Um....you invited me here..."

Maria giggled. "I know that, what I mean is I thought you couldn't come to later on."

"Oh, I ended it early. I didn't want to miss this." Jeff smiled.

Maria had a huge grin on her face, "Thanks Jeff."

"No problem Maria." Jeff replied. "So I haven't seen you since the pool party.... how did it go with Punk?"

"Um..." Maria sighed. "Not to good... let's just say we did what we do best....broke up."

"What? Please don't tell me it's cause of the baby-"

"Uh...no." Maria lied.

"Well what happened? Did he do something? Did he say anything bad to you?" Jeff asked.

_Irresponsible, no self control, no morals, slut..._

"Nope." Maria lied again and shook her head. "It just was time to end it."

"Oh....well sorry." Jeff smiled. "His loss."

Maria smiled and a comfortable silence was shared between the two of them.

"Ew...." Jeff broke the silence.

"What?" Maria asked and looked to where he was looking at.

"That kid is ugly." Jeff replied looking at a little toddler that was in his mother's arms.

"Jeff! You can't say that!" Maria yelled and smacked his arm. Looking at the child Maria whispered, "Oh god the poor kid is ugly.... wait no, that's wrong to say! My point is you can't say that, what if our child is ugly?"

Jeff chuckled, "Maria that's impossible.... I'm the father, duh."

Maria stared at him for a few seconds and then started to laugh.

"Maria?"

Jeff and Maria's laugh session was cut short after hearing the same nurse as before calling her name.

"That's me!" Maria replied and stood up.

"Ready?" Jeff asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Maria playfully rolled her eyes.

**X-O-X-O**

After about 10 minutes of waiting in the exam room, Dr. Anderson finally came in.

"Maria? Hi, I'm Dr. Anderson." She said shaking Maria's hand. "And you must be Maria's husband." She smiled at Jeff.

"No." Maria and Jeff said together.

"Oh, sorry....boyfriend?" the Dr. questioned.

"No..."

"Um....just the father of the baby?"

"Yep." Maria and Jeff replied together again.

"Alright, then let's get started." Dr. Anderson said trying to remove the awkwardness in the room. "So Maria is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes." Maria smiled.

"And how have you been feeling over the past few weeks? Any morning sickness or anything like that?"

"Not yet."

"Well that's good." Dr. Anderson replied and looked at her paperwork. "So your about 12 weeks along, correct?"

"Yes." Maria replied. The doctor asked a few more questions after that.

"Alright I'll get the sonogram machine in a second but first is there any questions for me?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Uh, yes. Just a few about my job." Maria said. "I travel a lot is that ok?"

"That's fine. You can travel up till your third trimester then after that it's not recommended." Dr. Anderson replied. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a professional wrestler for the WWE." Maria smiled.

"Really? Well obviously you shouldn't wrestle right now."

Not liking that answer Maria sighed. "Of course I won't but you see.... I have a huge match coming up next week, will it be ok to wrestle in that one match?"

"I'm sorry Maria but as your Doctor I really can't say it would be ok. So sorry it's a no."

"Don't worry I'll make sure she won't." Jeff smiled adding himself into the conversation. Receiving a glare from Maria, Jeff chuckled lightly.

After a few minutes the sonogram machine was there and on the tv screen was a black and white moving picture.

After a little explaining Dr. Anderson finally showed them their baby. "And then right here....well that is your baby."

Maria and Jeff exchanged a look and they both smiled happily.

"Alright well I'll just print out a copy of this so you have your own picture, then the two of you are free to go." Dr. Anderson smiled. "And once again congratulations."

"Thank you."

Once Dr. Anderson left the room, a tearful eyed Maria whispered, "That's our baby..."

"Yea.....I told you it would be cute." Jeff smiled.

Giggling, Maria placed her head on Jeff's shoulder and the two of them just sat in awe at seeing their baby.

**X-O-X-O**

"AW! Maria, Caneve looks just like you!" Eve giggled looking at the sonogram picture.

"Eve, you can barely see it. How can you say it looks like me?" Maria asked.

Eve shrugged, "I think it looks like you."

Maria playfully rolled her eyes, "Ok I think I'll stop with the this subject before we get any farther."

"So the doctor said everything is good?" Eve asked while sitting down on her bed.

"Yep, it's to early to tell much but so far so good." Maria smiled.

"That's good.....so how was Jeff?" Eve asked with a smirk.

"Fine?" Maria questioned making Eve roll her eyes. "Well Eve what do you want me to say?"

"Ugh...your so stubborn." Eve giggled.

"I'm stubborn? What about you-" Maria was cut off by a knock at the door.

Looking at the clock that read 10:07 P.M., Eve shrugged. "Who would be here at this time?"

"No idea....maybe Matt has come to ask you out." Maria giggled.

"Do you think so!" Eve shouted racing to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Eve I was joking." Maria laughed. "I'll see who's here."

Expecting it to be someone from the Smackdown roster, Maria was surprised with the Raw superstar behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" Maria said bitterly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well hello to you to." C.M. Punk smiled. "Can we talk?"

"Why should we?" Maria asked.

"Please..."

"Maria, who's at the door.... oh it's _you_." Eve sighed. "No offense Punk but your no Matt Hardy."

Punk chuckled. "Sorry...but good news for you I saw Matt down by the lounge-"

"Really?" Eve's exclaimed. "Maria you guys can talk, I'm gonna go down to the lounge." Eve smiled and started to leave.

"Wait here." Maria said to Punk before grabbing Eve's arm and dragging her into the bathroom.

Shutting the door Maria glared at Eve.

"What?"

"You can't leave me here with him!" Maria shouted.

"Relax it's not like he'll kill you or anything." Eve replied.

"But Eve you remember what he said to me?"

"Yes I do. But maybe just talk to him and see what he says." Eve smiled. "And then I will go talk to Matt.....Please?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Fine. Leave me and go see Matt."

"Yay! I love you!" Eve hugged Maria.

"Yea yea..."

Opening the door Eve smiled at Punk who was sitting down on the couch. "Well I will be leaving so you can talk to Maria. And just so you know....I'm watching you." Eve said in her best threatening voice and pointed her fingers towards her eyes and then his. "Bye!"

With Eve gone Punk lightly chuckled. "She's something else..."

"You don't get to laugh at her." Maria said bitterly. "And why are you here?"

"What a man can't visit his girlfriend?"

"I am not your girlfriend." Maria scoffed.

"Look Maria, I'm sorry." Punk sighed. "How do you expect me to feel when I learn that my girlfriend is pregnant with another man's baby, who by the way just happens to one of my good friends?"

"That still doesn't give you the right to say the things that you said."

"Your right. I've been thinking about it and I went to far. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said....Forgive me?" Punk smiled.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because I love you. And I want to be with you." Punk got up and walked towards Maria, and grabbed her hands. "And I know you love me too."

"That doesn't make everything better." Maria replied. "And besides I'm pregnant it's not like your going to accept that-"

"I didn't at first....but now I do. I'm fine with it." Punk smiled. "I love you and I'll love this baby as if it was my own. I'd do anything for you and I'll be here for you."

Maria looked at the ground, she couldn't look him in the eyes. The things he was saying reminded her of what the Natasha said to her in the waiting room.

_"My advice is to get a real man who actually means it when he says he'll be there for you."_

"Maria?"

With her thoughts pushed to the side Maria looked up towards Punk.

"I love you and I want to be apart of your life." Punk said and then went towards the ground and stood on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Maria said quickly.

"I love you Maria, and I want to be apart of your baby's life. We'll raise him or her together." Punk smiled and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. Opening it up to reveal a diamond ring, Punk asked, "Maria Kanellis....Will you marry me?"

Maria swallowed.

_"It is one-hundred times easier to raise a baby when your in a relationship - married."_

The sentence coming back to haunt her, Maria wondered what to do. Take advice from a stranger? Or answer with her heart?

"Maria?"

"I....I..." Maria stopped and felt tears in her eyes starting to form. She refused to let them fall.

She didn't know what she wanted. She did know that she didn't want to raise the baby alone. But Jeff said he would help her with that.

_"But before you know it he'll tell you he can't and runs off like a coward."_

She didn't know Jeff. They were complete strangers. From what she heard Jeff was a nice man, and so far he proved to be, but what if he does realize he doesn't want to have a baby? What if he runs off? And now here Punk is saying all the right things, promising her he'll be here for her, by marrying her.

Take advice from a stranger or answer with her heart?

"Maria?"

"Yes..." Maria whispered.

She took the advice from the stranger...

Punk grew a huge smile and then picked her up to hug her and swung her around.

"I'm pregnant here..." Maria choked.

Punk chuckled and put her down. "Right sorry.....I love you Maria."

"Me too..." Maria whispered while Punk hugged her again.

It was the moment that most girls dreamed about since they were little. This was supposed to be the happiest day of Maria's life..... But why did this feel so wrong? And how come all she could think about was Jeff Hardy?

* * *

There's chapter 6! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and REVIEW :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **News of the engagement goes around and Jeff has a bittersweet reaction. Then later on Smackdown Maria gets her title match against Michelle. But Jeff doesn't want her to wrestle....will she listen?


	7. A Bittersweet Reaction

**A/N: **Jeff and Maria had a segment on Smackdown!! Ok, well it was like 5 seconds long but still! They hugged! That was the best part of this weeks Smackdown :P

Huge thanks to **Binx89, Swantonrainbow77, hardyrhodescenafan1, cherrycokerocks, Wolfgirl77769, Susan8876, Jeff Hardy Fan, DEADMAN, Shelly-Marie, John Cena-Lover 54, ****TithaHardyGirl**, **JeffxMaria, **and **rory21** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are what keeps me writing, thank you :D

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 7: A Bittersweet Reaction_

So much for not having any morning sickness. 'Cause now that's exactly what Maria had. She had been in the bathroom for the majority of the morning vomiting every other 5 minutes. Flushing the toilet Maria turned the sink on and washed her face before leaving the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom to see her roommate, Eve, on the phone with someone.

"Oh here she is!" Eve giggled and then pressed a button on her phone while Maria collapsed on her bed. "Good morning sunshine!" Eve sang, with a wide smile on her face.

Maria looked up at her friend before mumbling, "The next time I see Jeff Hardy, please remind me to kill him!" and then she dropped her head back on the pillow.

"Sorry Hun," Eve smiled. "Anyways we don't have all day, so I want to see it!"

"See what?" Maria mumbled through the pillow.

"You know what! Maria, I come in last night, and you tell me your engaged! And then you went to sleep, much to my dismay, so I didn't get to see the ring! So where is it?" Eve said while searching through the hotel room.

Pulling a blanket over her head, "It's in the drawer..." Maria groggily replied.

Racing to the said destination, Eve quickly opened the drawer and pulled out the small black box, to reveal the ring.

"Pretty..." Eve said like a child in a candy store. "Wow, it's the size of my fist!"

_"Wait, wait, wait....so it's bigger than mine?" _a voice soon filled the room.

Maria popped her head out from under the blanket and looked around the room. "Uh...is that....Mickie?" Maria questioned.

"Uh, huh. She's on speaker." Eve said nonchalantly and pointed to her phone.

_"Hey Maria!" _Mickie also responded nonchalantly._ "Eve you didn't answer my question...is it bigger than mine?"_

"Yes!" Eve yelled.

They soon heard a gasp from the phone. _"You bitch!" _Mickie playfully yelled.

"I gotta get better friends." Maria whispered to herself before feeling the urge to vomit again.

Running to the bathroom she heard Eve yell, "Have fun!"

Yea, she definitely needed better friends.

**X-O-X-O**

Eve Torres walked through the arena, her duffel bag hanging on her shoulder. It was well in the afternoon and Maria still wasn't feeling good, so she took a nap. Meaning Eve was off duty of trying to take care of her. So she quietly left and was gonna have a quick training session with Brie and Nikki. Eve really wanted to start wrestling on Smackdown so needed all the help she could get.

On her way to meet the twins, Eve got a little distracted by a certain Hardy. Well both of them were there but of course it was the older one who had gotten her attention.

"Well hello Ms. Eve Marie." Matt happily greeted the brunette.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Matthew Moore." Eve giggled.

Jeff rolled his eyes at the two, "Hello I'm Jeffrey Nero and I'm gonna go puke!" Jeff sarcastically said.

"Jealous much?" Matt chuckled and put his arm over Eve's shoulder.

"Oh Jeff please don't puke!" Eve wailed and lightly started to rub the temple's of her head. "Maria has been puking all morning, she got the damn morning sickness. Did you guys know that the sound of vomit isn't pretty?"

There was a moment of awkward silence after Eve's..._weird_...question.

"Uh....yea." Jeff broke the silence. "Anyways...Maria's been sick?"

Eve giggled at Jeff's concern. "Yep, it's the morning sickness. Just so you know Maria is planning on killing you the next time she sees you."

"Great." Jeff sarcastically replied.

"Right now though _Mrs. Punk_ is sleeping, so I was able to leave and get a training session in." Eve said pointing the bag she had on her shoulder.

Jeff was confused....not because of Eve training to wrestle. What he was confused about was that he called Maria _"Mrs. Punk"._

"Did you just call Maria, Mrs. Punk?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yea!" Eve giggled. "I've been teasing her by calling her that. Maria and Punk are back together..."

_What? _Was Jeff's first reaction, he was slightly bothered by that for some strange reason. But that was nothing compared to the next thing Eve said.

"...He came by last night and told her he was sorry, he loved her, and said he was going to help raise the baby." Eve continued. "Then....he proposed!"

"What? No way!" Matt was the first to speak.

"Uh-huh, I know! I was shocked." Eve replied. "I mean it's kind of sudden..."

Eve and Matt's conversation went on but Jeff was tuning their voices out.

Maria and C.M. Punk...._engaged_?

Punk was a good friend of his, so he would of been happy for him. But he was feeling a little...._bitter_.

He had no idea of why he was feeling that way. It's not like he had feelings for the Smackdown diva...right? No it can't be. He barely knew Maria. So it couldn't be that.

Maybe it was just the fact that Punk said he would help raise _his_ baby? That had to be it. Yes, that was it.

As the mother of his unborn child he was happy that Maria had someone but he just couldn't stop the bitterness going through his mind right now. But of course it was because of Punk and his baby, not that he had feelings for Maria. The young diva was the furthest thing from his mind.

Except he had liked the short amount of time the two have been sharing. They seemed like they were quickly becoming friends.

_Just friends._

Yet, it didn't matter that he kept telling himself the reason he was bitter was because he would become the step-dad of his child. Somewhere deep down maybe it was that he was slowly liking her more than a friend.

_Wait, did I just admit that I have feelings for Maria? No, that's impossible._

"Jeff, did you hear me?" Eve's voice soon interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry...what were you saying?" Jeff responded.

Eve playfully rolled her eyes at the younger Hardy. "What I was saying was..."

The brunette went on rambling and Jeff couldn't help but to think...

He did _not_ have feelings for Maria. They barely knew each other, end of story.

"Wasn't that funny?" Eve asked Jeff, while Matt laughed at whatever Eve just said.

"Hilarious!" Jeff went along.

"Alright well I gotta go, I'm late for my training session." Eve smiled. "Jeff I'll see you later....and Matt, I definitely hope I'll see you."

"You can count on it." Matt winked and the Diva Search winner walked away. "God, I love her."

"For the last time just ask her out already." Jeff chuckled.

"I just might do that." Matt smiled. "Anyways, can you believe Maria and Punk are engaged?"

"No, I can't." Jeff mumbled.

"Wait...are you....jealous?" Matt smirked. "You are!"

"No! I'm not jealous." Jeff laughed. "I'm just...I...I'm just worried about my baby. Yea, you know if Punk and Maria get married that makes him the step-dad. What if he replaces me?"

"I doubt it Jeff. Maria is planning on having you in her life, so everything will be fine." Matt patted his brothers back. "Now stop being so paranoid."

"Right, I'm just paranoid." Jeff chuckled, and the two brothers started to leave the arena.

But what was he really being paranoid about? Punk replacing him as a dad? Or Maria getting married to another man?

It was definitely the dad part....Right?

**X-O-X-O**

Jeff walked through the corridors of the arena, WWE Championship on his shoulders, and a smile on his face. Despite the bad day he had yesterday, today he was having a good day. Smackdown was going to start in less then 20 minutes, so there were people running all over the place trying to get their jobs done. Jeff had a part in the opening segment. So he was in a good mood....until he saw _her_.

It's not that she looked horrible, she actually looked beautiful. That's not the point, what his point was that she was wearing her hooded sweatshirt and wrestling attire, similar to the one she wore at Wrestlemania 24.

She wouldn't do anything stupid like wrestling....right?

"Hey Maria." Jeff greeted the redhead, to which she greeted him by a smack on the arm.

"Uh...ow! Why do you keep doing that to me?" Jeff said and rubbed his new injury.

"That is for getting me pregnant, you jackass!" Maria giggled. "I have been sick for the past two days!'

"Oh....right...sorry." Jeff sheepishly grinned. "So how are you feeling right now?"

"Actually I'm feeling the best I've felt in the past two days. I'm totally ready to kick Michelle's butt!" Maria giggled.

Jeff chuckled. "Your joking right?"

"No... I have my match tonight!" Maria widely smiled. "Can you believe it, I might actually win and be the Divas Champion!"

"Maria, are you stupid?" Jeff said a little harsher then he intended to.

"No." Maria scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't wrestle...your pregnant!"

"Shh!" Maria placed her hand over Jeff's mouth. "Someone might hear you!"

"I don't care Maria." Jeff said lightly and took the diva's hand off of his mouth. "What I do care about is that you would actually wrestle tonight, even though the Doctor told you not to."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Jeff it's only one match. Besides the baby is so little, I doubt it would be affected. And don't worry I'll be careful."

"Maria, come on. Be serious right now." Jeff quickly responded.

"I am!" Maria said raising her voice. "Jeff, this match is huge for me! I actually have a title match and I can prove to not only myself but everyone else that I am capable of winning. Jeff this is a huge deal for me."

"I understand that Maria, but you just can't wrestle now. It's not good for the baby, I know you said you'll be careful but you don't what Michelle has planned what if she seriously hurts you?"

"Jeff, by now I am so used to all her dirty tricks." Maria weakly smiled. "I can handle her. I know I can."

"I don't think you should do this." Jeff threw his hands up in the air. "There is no way I am letting you do this."

"Jeff there is nothing you can do about it. I am wrestling and that is final." Maria responded.

Jeff sighed, and luckily for him Vickie Guerrero just started walking down the corridors. "Maybe I can do something about this..."

"Where are you going?" Maria yelled and followed him.

"Vickie! Vickie!" Jeff yelled. The General Manager of Smackdown turned around to the man that was calling her but soon frowned.

"Jeff what do you want? I am busy!" Vickie yelled. "You have thirty seconds, now what is it that you need?"

"Can you please take Maria out of her match? There's been some new..._developments._.." Jeff spoke.

"JEFF!" Maria yelled.

"Jeff that is the stupidest thing you've ever said!" Vickie rolled her eyes. "Maria is wrestling and that's final." Vickie began to walk away.

"Ha!" Maria smirked and happily placed her hands on her hips.

Rolling his eyes at the redhead, Jeff then went and stopped Vickie. "But she can't!"

Vickie Guerrero through her hands up in the air, frustrated by Jeff's actions he was displaying. "Jeff, I have more _important_ things to do, so unless you have a good reason to tell me why Maria can't wrestle, you better leave me alone!" Vickie started to walk away again.

Jeff sighed and looked at Maria. He was about to do something that he knew she wouldn't like but it had to be done.

"She's pregnant." Jeff whispered but it was loud enough for Vickie to hear.

Vickie slowly turned around to face the two, she wore a confused expression on her face, "Is this true?" she asked Maria.

"I...um...yes." Maria choked out.

Vickie slightly chuckled. "Wow, well I'm gonna have to tell Mr. McMahon about this. Your obviously not going anywhere near the ring, I guess I'll just have to put Maryse in the match instead. Now excuse me I have to go find Chavo and see if he's got my coffee ready."

The WWE Champion and now ex-number one contender watched their boss walk away. Once she was out of sight Jeff turned to Maria, ready for the argument they were about to have.

"I can't believe you did that!" Maria snapped. "What is wrong with you? You had absolutely no right to tell her that-"

"No right?" Jeff questioned, while raising his voice to match Maria's. "Maria, I had _every_ right to do that!"

"Since when? You don't get to ruin my life like that!" Maria yelled back. There were few people backstage that could see their argument but neither one of them cared.

"Ruin your life?" Jeff chuckled. "Maria your _pregnant_....with _MY_ baby! I had every right to protect my baby! You shouldn't wrestle in your condition!"

"Jeff just shut up, I don't want to hear it." Maria scoffed. "But do you understand that I can loose my job now because of you?"

"Do you understand that you could of lost the baby?" Jeff quickly replied.

Maria went silent after that. She knew that was true but she didn't want to admit it. She was just very frustrated right now.

"You know what Jeff, you are just like every guy I know." Maria bitterly said. "I don't need you. You don't have to be apart of _my_ baby's life. And you better stay the hell out of _my_ life!"

With that said the redhead quickly walked away from him and ignored him calling her back.

"Maria!"

But it was too late...she was gone. He couldn't go and get her though cause the show just started and he was pulled by one of the crew members, he had to go to the ring.

* * *

I hope everyone liked chapter 7! As always _please review_ and enjoy a preview for the next chapter! :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **_Matt invites Eve to North Carolina with him for the weekend. Thinking she can't do it alone she drags Maria along with her. _

_But of course Jeff is there too. Will they be able to make peace?_

Quick question who do you agree with Jeff - he did the right thing by telling Vickie - _OR_ Maria - Jeff had no right tell Vickie that she's pregnant.


	8. Start All Over

_**A/N: **_I haven't updated in awhile, sorry! I've been very lazy the past few weeks :P I also just wanted to make sure the last part of this chapter was perfect until I posted it.

_HUGE _thanks to **DEADMAN, ****smithchickx13**, **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **Katie, ****John Cena-Lover 54**, **berrycharismatic****, ****AidynMarie**, **cherrycokerocks**, **RatedRCouture**, **Wolfgirl77769, ****TithaHardyGirl****,** **JeffxMaria, ****Jeria4Ever-WWEDivaAlexandra**, **Shelly-Marie, ****Susan8876**, **Jeff Hardy Fan, MIA, Wrestlemania 25, rory21, MissFanfiction, **and **Wolfgirl77769 **(No offense, but PM her instead of asking in a review) for reviewing the last chapter! WOW, you guys are AWESOME!!!

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 8: Start All Over_

It was a Wednesday morning when Eve Torres walked through the hotel lobby, with a frown placed on her face. To say Eve Torres was in a bad mood would be an understatement.

Even the sight of Matt Hardy didn't even brighten up her mood.

Following the young diva towards the elevators, Matt was confused with the - _usually bubbly_- diva's behavior. "Eve, are you ok?"

Eve sighed and turned to face the older Hardy. "I've had better days." The brunette sighed dramatically. "Well, firstly I just came back from my training session and lets just say I botched like _a lot_ of moves and then to top it all off I just got a call from my parents, cause you know since we have these 5 days off, I thought I could go home to Colorado and visit my family but they are on vacation in Hawaii...._without_ me! They were all, _'sorry sweetie we'll see you another time.'_ I mean they couldn't even invite me! So now I am going to spend my week off all alone in Colorado and it's winter so that means I am going to be freezing my butt off!"

Matt lightly chuckled, "Is that all?"

Eve thought about it for a moment. "Um...training session...phone call, all alone....um yes, that's about it."

"Well you know what, I wouldn't want you to be all alone this weekend...so what if you come back home with me?" Matt offered. "You know, North Carolina is a nice place. And I just happen to have a free guest bedroom in my house. Then we can even hit the gym that's nearby and I can help you train."

"You would do that for me?" Eve happily smiled.

"Of course I would." Matt put an arm around Eve's shoulder. "And besides I can get sick of Jeff, Shane, and Shannon - hey you know what? You can be temporarily part of the North Carolina Club! What do you say?"

"I would love to be apart of the North Carolina Club!" Eve squealed. "Even if it is for a few days." The brunette giggled.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes!"

"Awesome!" Matt happily replied. "Alright well we're leaving for the airport in an hour, so I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds perfect!" Eve agreed.

"Great, I'll see you later." Matt winked before leaving the diva.

Once he was gone, Eve let out a squeal and did one of her infamous happy dances. "I'm going to spend the weekend with Matt Hardy! I'm going to spend the weekend with Matt Hardy! I'm going to spend the week.....OH MY GOD! I'm going to spend the weekend with Matt Hardy! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god-"

The details of what just happened finally sunk into the diva's mind and that's when she started to freak out.

**X-O-X-O**

Maria Kanellis was in a cheerful mood, packing her suitcase so she can _finally _go home. With five days off - something that doesn't happen often for a WWE superstar - Maria would finally be able to go home and tell her parents about not only her pregnancy but now her engagement to Phil.

It had been almost 2 weeks since her _little _argument with Jeff Hardy. She had told him to stay out of her life, something she was working very hard at staying that way. But not Jeff, he would call her or try to see her. But she was sticking to her plan, she didn't want him in her life anymore. Maria was still very mad that he told the General Manager, Vickie Guerrero, about her pregnancy. He had cost her her Divas Championship match - which Maryse was put in instead of her and to Maria's dismay won.

"Damn, French bitch," Maria mumbled to herself. "That should of been me."

Maria hadn't even been used in the past two Smackdown shows. Vickie obviously told Vince McMahon because he had called her this past week and had scheduled a meeting for them next week. That obviously wasn't good news. The redhead was pretty sure she was going to be fired.

"Damn, colorful haired, Hardy." Maria once again bitterly mumbled.

Then again she wasn't too mad at him because she knew why he did it - he was protecting their baby. He was just looking out for the baby and herself.

But that still didn't matter, she was furious at him and she was planning on staying that way. Ignoring him was working out so far.

Throwing all her clothes into the suitcase, the pregnant diva tried her hardest to zipper the rather large and overflowing suitcase.

"I have to stop buying more clothes." She giggled trying to close the suitcase.

_"...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...oh my god-"_

Maria let out a sigh after hearing the shouting that was coming from outside the hotel room door. She knew that voice and she knew she was going to be put in another _"interesting"_ situation. Maria opened the door and found Eve standing there frozen but kept repeating _"Oh my god."_

"Well please come in Joey Styles!" Maria joked.

"...Oh my god...oh my god....oh my...hey shut up! That wasn't funny!" Eve yelled and fell down onto her bed.

"I thought it was funny." Maria giggled. "Well what's wrong? Why do you keep saying, _oh my god_?"

"Matt invited me to North Carolina for the week!"

"Seriously? He hasn't even asked you out on a date but he's inviting you to his home?" Maria laughed. "Wow, these Hardy boys really move fast! I guess I'm a very good example of that - hence the human being growing in my stomach."

"Maria, there's no time for your stupid jokes! What am I going to do? I just got out of my stuttering phase, I'm actually able to have a conversation with him but I have no idea what to do at his own house for five days! Maria what do I do or say or......Wait! I just got the most brilliant idea!"

"Oh boy, I have a feeling this isn't so brilliant." Maria muttered.

"No it's perfect! You can come with! That way if I need help, you can be there!" Eve clapped her hands after revealing her _"brilliant"_ idea.

Maria let out a loud laugh. "Your joking.....right?"

"Nope." Eve replied. "Think about it, I'm staying in Matt's guest room so you can stay with me in there! Please?"

"Let me think about this....no!" Maria grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, Maria! Come on!" Eve whined. "This is like the last step in the _'Get-Matt-Hardy-To-Like-Me-Back-Plan'_...plan."

"You still call it that?" Maria giggled.

"Yes! Now please please please!" Eve yelled, who by now was on her knees begging the redhead to come with her. Eve Torres was past desperate.

"Alright first of all, you look pathetic," Maria giggled and put her, now closed, suitcase on the floor. "And secondly I need to go home so I can tell my parents that I'm pregnant."

"You still haven't done that yet?" Eve laughed and stood up. "And you call me pathetic?"

"Uh...shut up." Maria playfully replied. "Anyways I am scared to death to tell them, but I also want to tell them I'm engaged...so I really need to go home."

"That's funny....how are you going to start that conversation? _'Hey mom, hey dad! So your little girl over here got knocked up by some random dude but guess what I'm engaged to another man!'_"

Maria gasped, "You know, for someone who's trying to make me to do something....you really suck at being nice to me." She smirked and then began getting her last minute items ready before she needed to go to the airport.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Maria! Please! I've done a lot for you in the past few weeks...I have been taking care of you while you've been sick, I've been supportive of your pregnancy....I named your child for you-"

"Yea you gave it a dumb name, the poor kid would get bullied in school with that name!" Maria giggled, while the brunette went on with her speech.

"...When I found out the father was Jeff I didn't tell anyone-"

"Uh...yea you did! You told Mickie, Kelly, and Candice!"

"Maria, you are not helping me!" Eve yelled and started to stomp her feet on the ground. "My point is I've been doing you a lot of kind favors...can't you at least do something for me?"

"Eve, I would but you know Jeff's going to be there and I just don't want to see him or talk to him."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Ugh!" Maria rolled her eyes. "You really want me to come?"

"YES! More than anything!" Eve insisted. "I need you, you're my best friend."

"Aw.... I'm your best friend?" Maria smiled.

"Yes....now please...._best friend_?" Eve pouted.

Maria sighed. "Are you sure you can't do this alone?"

"Yes, I can't do this without you."

"....Fine! I give in!" Maria through her hands up in the air...but then got pushed onto the bed by a bear-hugging Eve.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Eve shouted and eventually let go of her tight grip on the redhead.

"Just promise me one thing?" Maria asked, which Eve nodded. "That you won't leave me with Jeff? And I don't care if something huge happens with Matt....you won't leave me?"

Eve playfully rolled her eyes, "Deal."

"Alright. Let me just call my parents and tell them I can't make it." Maria said while picking up her cell phone. "You owe me!" Maria shouted while she made her way to the bathroom to make the call.

"Yes." Eve giggled. "And just so you know we're supposed to meet the guys in the lobby in an hour!" Eve shouted back and started packing her own suitcase.

The hour went by fast and before they knew it they were in the lobby with Matt and Shane - otherwise known as _Hurricane Helms_.

"Hey you." Matt hugged Eve. "I'm so glad your coming."

"Me too! I'm so excited!" Eve giggled while Matt took her bags. "Where's Jeff?"

"He's getting the cab." Shane made his voice heard. The foursome soon were making their way out the hotel. They found Jeff a few seconds later, where he was standing next to a cab.

As Eve, Matt, and Shane put their stuff in the trunk and then piled into the van, Maria was starting to have second thoughts about this. Sighing she tried to pick up her rather large suitcase.

"Hey no, let me do it." Jeff smiled and took the suitcase from Maria's grip. Maria just nodded. "I'm glad your coming with. We should have fun."

Maria chuckled, "Jeff don't talk to me. I'm not coming with to spend the week with _you_, I'm coming 'cause Eve needed me. The last thing I wanted was to spend my five days off with _you_. So no Jeff my five days in hell _won't_ be fun." With that said the redhead bitterly entered the van, making Jeff let out a frustrated sigh.

"Five days in hell....lucky me!" Jeff said to himself and also entered the van.

**X-O-X-O**

Almost four hours later, the group of five had landed in Cameron, North Carolina. Where Shannon Moore had picked them up from the airport. So now the group were all in the car heading to Matt's house.

Jeff had kept staring at Maria on the whole plane ride. She was getting really frustrated with that. The "trip" had just begun and already Maria was wishing that it would end already. Now, she was just silently sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

"Are we there yet?" Eve whined like a child.

"Almost." Matt smiled. "Sorry Shan is a slow driver."

"I've noticed." Eve mumbled.

"Shannon is slow because he's now had 4 speeding tickets...it seems like he has finally learned his lesson." Shane chuckled.

"Hey! Do you guys realize that I am right here?" Shannon took his eyes off the road for a few seconds to glare at the three, which they all responded with a shrug.

"You know I've only been to North Carolina once before but I didn't stay long, but it seems like a nice place. I'm excited!" Eve said looking out of the window.

"Your going to love it here." Matt smiled.

"Oh! You know what we should do tonight!" Eve shouted, getting another _"brilliant"_ idea. "We should have a bonfire!"

Everyone, including Maria, all looked at the brunette, all thinking the same thing...she was crazy.

"Eve...it's January." Jeff was the brave one to cut the Diva down.

"So?"

"It's winter....nobody has a bonfire in the middle of winter. It's cold outside"

"Matty can we _please_ have a bonfire?" Eve pouted to Matt.

"Sure." He quickly responded.

Everyone groaned as Eve clapped her hands. Five minutes later they had arrived at the older Hardy's house. Once in the house Matt showed the girls the guest room they would be staying in for the next five days.

"I am having so much fun already!" Eve giggled while she unpacked her suitcase. "Are you?"

"Oh, tons!" Maria sarcastically replied and collapsed onto the bed.

"Maria, I just want to say thank you again. I know you don't want to be here but it means a lot to me."

"Yea, but just remember our deal, do not leave me alone with Jeff."

"I know." Eve smiled. "So ready to come downstairs and see what the guys are doing?"

"No...I think I just want to take a nap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go, have fun."

"Alright thanks! Have fun...sleeping!" Eve giggled and then left.

Now Maria was all alone in the room. She just wanted to go to sleep and then hopefully when she woke up it would be Monday, which would mean they would leave North Carolina.

But of course that wouldn't happen.

**X-O-X-O**

"I can't believe we're having a bonfire in January." Shannon chuckled as he put more firewood into the already burning fire.

"Be quiet Shannon! You know you've never had this much fun before! Right Matty?" Eve giggled.

"Yes. This is so much fun." Matt nodded while he rubbed his arms. Apparently he was freezing but wouldn't admit it to Eve.

"_Matty_, you are so whipped!" Shannon smirked but then got a burning marshmallow thrown at him thanks to Matt Hardy. Luckily though the ex-WWE superstar ducked. "Dude! You could of burned me!"

"So? You said I was whipped, and Matt Hardy is not whipped!"

When Eve suggested to have a bonfire everyone thought that never would happen. But Eve asked for one and Matt gave her one. So now the group had been out in the cold winter weather for about 30 minutes and making S'mores - another thing Eve wanted to do so Matt had to run to the store and get her the items earlier in the day. So Shannon saying Matt was "whipped" might actually be a fact.

Eve, Matt, Shannon, and Shane were the only ones actually enjoying themselves though. Maria hadn't said much since she woke up from her nap. So she was just sitting on a chair hugging her knees staring intensely into the fire. While Jeff - whom was sitting across from her just watched her. He just felt guilty about everything and just wanted to talk to her.

"This fire blows....we need something better then firewood to put in it." Shane said while thinking about a way to make the fire better.

"Oh, we should get a dresser!" Shannon shouted while Shane and Matt shrugged.

"I guess....lets go get Shannon's!" Shane smirked.

"Let's go!" Matt agreed and the two got up from their seats ready to get _the reject's_ dresser.

"No! Wait you guys hold up! Let's rethink this!" Shannon shouted chasing his two friend who were now running towards Shannon's house, which is a few houses down from Matt's.

"Wait Matty! Wait for me!" Eve yelled. "Ria I'll be right back!" Eve said while running trying to catch up to the boys.

Jeff just rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his friends. He was now all alone with Maria. She seemed like she didn't even notice that everyone left. She was still just staring into the fire. She was shivering so she was obviously cold. Jeff got up and sat down into the chair that Eve was previously sitting in.

"You cold?" Jeff whispered to Maria, which she responded with a slight nod. Jeff took his coat of himself and then wrapped it around Maria's small body. He completely ignored the coldness that he now felt and instead just watched the fire with Maria.

"Thanks." Maria barely whispered.

Turning his head towards Maria Jeff slightly smiled, "Still mad at me?"

Maria finally took her eyes off of the fire to look at Jeff and just shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes passed before Maria finally got the courage to whisper, "I'm mad that you told Vickie.....but I understand why you did it."

Jeff nodded his head as the two once again sat in silence for a few minutes. Maria didn't know why but all of sudden she just wanted to tell Jeff everything that she felt.

"Jeff...I am ashamed of myself-"

"Don't say that." Jeff cut her off.

"No Jeff let me speak." Maria replied and looked at Jeff. "I'm ashamed of myself, I was just being selfish. I could of lost the baby...like seriously how stupid was that?" Maria chuckled at herself, while they were both quiet until Maria spoke again. "Baby aside, I just really wanted that match. I've been in this business for almost 5 years, and I've never had a proper tile shot. I've never proved that I really am a good wrestler. That I really have what it takes." Maria stopped herself and slightly sighed. "I guess I'm just tired of everyone thinking that I'm just a Diva Search reject or just another good for nothing Playboy cover girl. That match I would finally be able to prove to everyone that I'm more then that."

Jeff nodded his head, "I know what you mean, no one thought I had what it takes to be the WWE champion. I was just the druggie....the screwup."

"I just really wanted to be a champion, ya know?" Maria softly bit her lip. "Well now I'm pretty sure that I never will be, because I'm pretty positive that I lost my job."

"You don't know that." Jeff said in a reassuring voice.

"Yea, I do.....Vince called me..." Maria sighed. "I have a meeting next week to determine my fate as a WWE employee."

"Maria, he can't fire you just because your pregnant."

Maria shook her head, "But I lied Jeff. I didn't tell the truth. They had to find out by somebody else." Maria stopped herself, she was already feeling the tears starting to form in her eyes. "I should of been honest right away. But I wasn't cause I was just so focused on winning a stupid championship.....Actually it doesn't even look like a championship....It's a damn pink, purple, butterfly that would be an accessory to a Barbie doll." Maria laughed.

Jeff also laughed. "Well that explains why it looked so good on Michelle....and now Maryse."

"Ugh....I can't believe she won! It was _MY_ match, I won that match fair and square!"

"Maria do you know how many title opportunities I had before I finally won? And do you know how many times I was going to be in a title match but then something would always get in my way so then I would be back to phase one but after all the waiting I finally got a match. Maria you'll win one day....I promise you." Jeff smiled at the redhead.

Maria couldn't help but to smile back. "That's a huge promise to keep."

Jeff lightly chuckled, "Yea.... you know I've been known to break promises but the ones I _really_ mean.....I keep."

Maria giggled, "Jeff why are you so nice to me? I was a bitch to you and I almost put the baby in danger....how can you still be so nice to me?"

Jeff shrugs, "Forgive and forget. And besides I can't stay mad at you."

A comfortable silence now filled the air....but Jeff had to break it a few minutes later after he looked down at Maria's left hand.

"So....um congratulations on your uh....engagement?"

"Thanks." Maria nodded and looked at the ring on her finger. She wasn't exactly in the best mood to talk about it though. She eventually giggled thinking about where she should be right now. "Do you know, I was supposed to go home this week and tell my parents about the baby and my engagement, but no! 'Cause I have an insecure friend who thinks she can't spend the week alone with _your _brother without me but yet so far she's been ignoring me and spending all her time with Matt!"

Jeff chuckled think about the brunette, "Eve is a rather....complicated person." Jeff shook his head. "So you never told your parents yet?"

Maria shook her head and bit down on her lip. "No. Getting pregnant....as Eve would say, _'by some random dude'_... isn't something they would approve of. You know, it's not how they raised me." Maria lightly shrugged. "How 'bout you? Did you tell your dad?"

"Yea," Jeff smiled. "He was pretty cool with it. He actually said he wanted to meet you....if it's ok we can visit him this week..." Jeff started to trail off, now feeling awkward about the situation he was putting her in.

"That's fine." Maria reassured him. "But I have to admit I'm not good at making first impressions."

"Nah, don't say that. You made a good first impression on me..."

Maria's eyes widened. Wasn't their first meeting their one night stand? Jeff soon caught on to what she was thinking and also widened his eyes.

"Oh! No, no no!" Jeff threw his hands in the air trying to defend himself. "Not that night!"

"Oh, few! I was gonna say, Jeff Hardy you are a dirty man!" Maria giggled.

Jeff chuckled, "No I mean when I first came back to the WWE, we introduced ourselves at the arena. It probably only lasted like 5 seconds, 10 at the most. But there was just something so memorable about you.... You had slight make-up on, your hair was in a messy bun, you had obviously just came back from a training session 'cause you were slightly out of breathe....but there was something different about you...a _good _diffrent." Jeff stopped to smile at the redhead. "You weren't like any of the other divas....you seemed...._real_."

Maria now had a huge smile on her face. "How do you remember that? I don't even remember that."

Jeff shrugged, "Like I said, you made a good first impression."

Maria couldn't stop herself, she was blushing furiously. "How is it that you are still single? You are like the sweetest, most charming guy...ever!"

"I don't know....I guess I just haven't met the right girl." Jeff shrugged. "You know I just always fall for the wrong ones. And the good ones...well they are all taken..."

Maria was clueless at the last statement. 'Cause he was talking about _her_.

"Well hang in there. You'll find her eventually."

"I guess." Jeff sighed. "So are we good now? You forgive me for telling Vickie?"

"...Um..."

"Wait, maybe we should just start all over?" Jeff asked before placing his hand out in front of Maria. "Hello, I'm Jeff Hardy. Nice to meet you."

Maria giggled before eventually giving in and shook his hand. "Maria Kanellis."

Jeff smirked, "Maria? That's a pretty name." Jeff sheepishly smiled. "Oh and Maria, just so you know....your carrying my child in your stomach."

Maria couldn't help but to laugh. "Good to know." She giggled.

Well it looked like the two of them were starting over. So for now their _"relationship"_ was good.

_"Wait no! You guys put it down!"_

"Is that Shannon?" Maria laughed after they heard someone coming towards their way. And soon they saw Matt and Shane carrying Shannon's dresser....with Ms. Eve laying on it, waving as if she was on a float.

"Oh! Maria! Maria! Look at me!" Eve shouted while she clapped her hands.

Maria waved and then turned back to Jeff. "Is it just me, or do I have a weird friend?"

"Well look at my friend," Jeff pointed towards Shannon who was trying to push Eve off of his dresser. "I think you and I are the only normal ones around here."

"I think so too."

And soon Eve jumped off the dresser and Matt and Shane through the dresser into their bonfire.

"NO!!!" Shannon yelled. "You guys are buying me a new one!"

"Lets pretend we don't know them." Jeff whispered into Maria's ear.

"Way ahead of you." Maria giggled and the two of them made their way back into the house so they wouldn't have to watch Shannon's meltdown.

* * *

There's chapter 8, I hope everyone enjoyed it! As always please review!

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Maria and Eve's stay in NC is almost over. Maria meets Jeff's dad and then later gets a phone call from Punk - and learns he talked to her parents. What exactly did he tell them?


	9. It's Complicated

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot of things going on recently. But anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!!!

Huge thanks to **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **berrycharismatic**, **RatedRCouture****,** **Wolfgirl77769,** **MissFanfiction**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **FearlessHardy**, **cherrycokerocks**, **MIA**, **DEADMAN**, **Shelly-Marie**, **John Cena-Lover 54**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **TithaHardyGirl**, **JeffxMaria**, **jenna** (It's probably the best show ever created :P), AND **rory21** for reviewing the last chapter! THANK YOU!!!

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 9: It's Complicated_

Laughter filled the house as Gilbert Hardy, Maria on one side, and Eve on the other, sat on the couch of his house as the looked through some old photo albums.

It was Sunday afternoon. They all had one more day off before they had to go back to work. So they had been spending the day with Gilbert Hardy, the father. And everything, honestly, was going smoothly.

"Aw...why is Matt crying in this photo?"

"This photo was from Christmas morning, Jeff was only a few months old and Matt was about three..." Gilbert explained. "Anyways Matt was upset with his presents...you see Matt was going through this phase where all he wanted to play with was Barbie dolls-"

"Dad!" Matt groaned from where he sat on the floor. "I don't think they want to hear about this."

"Yea, I think they've seen enough." Jeff added.

"Oh, boys!" Gilbert Hardy's southern voice filled the room. "Stop being so immature." He let out an amused chuckle. "Do you guys know how long it's been since you two have brought girls here? I was getting to the point where I thought you two might be gay."

"Dad!"

"What? There would be nothing wrong with that. I was just starting to assume." He shrugged and then looked back to the photos. "Oh, girls look at this one of the boys in the bathtub together..."

"Aw, look at their little butts!" Maria giggled.

"Matt is that a birthmark?" Eve asked in between giggles.

"Oh dear lord." Matt mumbled as he put his head into his hands.

"Dad, seriously are you done yet?" Jeff muttered.

"Uh...alright fine!" He rolled his eyes. "Sorry ladies, my boys are a little sensitive."

"So true!" Maria and Eve said together.

"We are not." Jeff scoffed as Maria replied with sticking her tongue out at him. "Really mature Maria." Jeff rolled his eyes.

About another twenty minutes had passed before they finally started to leave.

"Thank you so much for having us, Mr. Hardy. I had fun and brunch was excellent." Eve smiled.

"I agree. I hope we can do this again sometime." Maria said as she hugged Gilbert.

"I would love that. Maybe the three of us should get together without the boys."

"That's a great idea....all they do is whine." Maria said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Now Maria you take good care of my grandchild..." He trailed off before turning back to Eve. "Eve what did you name the baby?"

"Caneve!" Eve giggled as she excitedly nodded her head.

"Oh, right Caneve." Gilbert lightly chuckled before he whispered to Maria and Jeff, "Please don't name the poor child that."

"Don't worry, were way ahead of you on that." Maria whispered back.

"Ah, smart girl. I like her." Gilbert smiled and turned towards his son. "Jeff why don't you date a girl like Maria?"

"Yea, Jeffy!" Maria giggled as Jeff quietly sighed, not that anyone noticed.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Gilbert smiled as the foursome soon left the house.

"That was fun!" Eve said as they walked towards the cars.

"Yea, it was. You guys have the best dad!" Maria replied. "Alright, so are you guys going to the gym?"

"Yes, one last training session before we have to leave tomorrow." Matt nodded as he placed his arm around Eve's shoulder.

"Cool, then we'll see you at the house." Jeff responded as he opened the passenger seat for Maria, while Eve and Matt went to the other car.

"Thanks Jeff, your such a gentleman." Maria giggled.

"Anytime Maria." He winked.

**X-O-X-O**

"Alright...now what?"

"You jump..." Matt pointed out the obvious, as Eve sat on the top rope.

"No way! What if I kill myself?" Eve moaned. "You know Candice injured herself this way, what if that happens to me?"

"Well your not Candice and plus I won't let anything happen to you...now just jump!"

Eve balanced herself as they sat in silence, "No..." she finally spoke.

"I have never seen anyone more stubborn then you! You have been practicing this move for the whole week! I know you can do it...now just jump!" Matt yelled.

"You promise me, you'll catch me?" Eve pouted.

"Yes."

"Alright." Eve stood up and soon jumped off the rope to perform a crossbody...while she screamed.

While she landed in Matt's arms she accidentally bit her lip, making her bleed.

"Ouch!" Eve yelled as she sat in the middle of the ring. "I hate you."

"Why? I caught you didn't I?"

"Yea...but my lip is bleeding...and it hurts....so yeah." Eve nodded her head.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Here let me look." Matt said as he crawled towards her. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks to look at her _injury_. "Eve it's not that bad, it's just a little cut."

"But it hurts like hell!" Eve whined.

"Well welcome to professional wrestling!" Matt smirked.

"Not funny....it hurts." Eve pouted, as Matt still held her face.

"Here, let me see if I can make it feel better..." Matt soon moved his face towards Eve, where his lips touched hers as he softly kissed her.

A few seconds later he pulled away and smiled. "All better?"

Eve slowly nodded as she started to blush.

"Good, now shall we train some more?" Matt asked as he helped her up from the ground.

Eve again nodded. She was silent on the outside but inside she was screaming. All she wanted to do now was call Maria.

This weekend was definitely a success for Eve.

**X-O-X-O**

"Yes! I did it!" Maria exclaimed I'm the champion! I did it, I won!"

_"...And the new WWE Woman's champion....MARIA!"_

"Yes!" Maria screamed as she jumped up and down on the couch. Jeff - whom was sitting next to her - looked at the Diva strangely.

"Maria....it's a game..."

Maria scoffed. "Yes I know that Jeff..._but_ I won!"

"Yea and you cheated." Jeff said in a matter of fact tone.

"I did not!" Maria gasped as she put her hands on her hips. "How did I cheat?"

"Uh...I told you I had something in my eye but you started the game anyway and got a head start."

"Oh, right Jeff, tell yourself whatever you want." Maria chuckled. "It's not my fault you suck at the Wii game."

"Jeff Hardy does not suck...besides I let you win." Jeff sheepishly smiled.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. You know since I've been here we've been playing this game and I think you only won twice." Maria chuckled before she brought her attention back to the TV screen, that was currently showing Maria holding up the Women's championship on the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 game. "Ah, look at me! I look so happy. Too bad that will never actually happen."

Jeff chuckled. "First, It's a video game...you can't show emotion and secondly...I already told you that it will happen eventually."

"I hope so." Maria pouted. "If it does then it will definitely be my number one."

"...Number one?" Jeff asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Uh-huh, my number one. On my list." Maria nodded her head while Jeff still had no idea what she was talking about. "On the list? Uh, obviously you don't have a friend like Mickie who makes you make lists." She added with a chuckle. "Your greatest hits, your top five greatest moments in your life. When I was on Raw Mickie always talked about her top five moments in life...and then she always made me say mine. It's my greatest hits list. So if I ever win a championship it will definitely be my greatest moment in life."

"Oh, I see...so what are yours?" Jeff asked as put the Wii remotes away and turned the game off.

"Alright lets see...um well, five would probably be any of my dance competitions when I was younger. Did I ever tell you I used to dance for seventeen years?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I loved it." Maria smiled. "But anyway, another thing I'm very proud of is when my little niece was born. My brother Bill is like the best father, it's just very sweet to see."

"Are you close with your brother?"

"Definitely! And my sister Janny. They understand me more then my parents do." Maria said with a small smile. "Another great moment in my life was when I had my first official match...of course it was a pillow fight...and I lost to Christy but still it was my first match and I was proud of myself." Maria stopped to smile. "Well another great moment in my life was when I got to pose for the cover of Playboy. I have a lot of haters since that but the fact that I was picked out of all the other divas was a huge honor for me and plus it led me to a match at Wrestlemania.....you know, I should probably stop talking, I don't think you really care about this."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind Maria." Jeff gave her a sincere smile. "Go on."

Maria blushed, "Okay, well one more would be....the Diva Search Contest. Even though it was some contest and I only placed fifth, I am just so grateful for it because it got me this job. I wouldn't have gotten a contract if it wasn't for the contest. Even though I am judged for being just another Diva Search reject." Maria sighed.

"Maria?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what you need to do?" Jeff leaned towards her. "Stop listening to what everyone else says. There's a lot of people in this world and they all have opinions but you can't listen to what they say, the majority of them all have something bad to say. After awhile you just have to tune them out."

"It's not easy for me. I'm not like you. Your fearless...I'm not."

"Yea, you are. You just don't know it yet." Jeff replied.

Maria smiled and was about to speak but soon shut her mouth as her phone beeped.

"That's my phone." Maria said as she picked up the small device, where a text message was on the screen.

**From Eve:**

_I kissed a HARDY and I liked it! I hope my boyfriend don't mind....wait I don't have a boyfriend...but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that Matt kissed ME!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Eve_

_P.S. Did you remember to stop and buy me my tampons?_

Maria giggled, only Eve would brag about a romantic moment...only to make it unromantic a few seconds later.

"Everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yes." Maria giggled and put her phone back on the table. "Just Eve being...._Eve_."

"Oh, that needs no explanation." Jeff chuckled as he playfully rolled his eyes. "So...how about a rematch?"

"Do you really want me to beat you again?"

"You know, I have beaten other people in this game, you know."

"Who? Shannon?"

"Um...yea." Jeff sheepishly replied.

"Wow...I'm impressed." Maria giggled.

"Fine whatever, let's just change the subject." Jeff mumbled. "So are you glad you came to...I think you called it _hell_?"

"Um...sorry about that." Maria sheepishly smiled. "But, yea I am glad that Eve dragged me here. I've had so much fun. Your friends are great and your dad is amazing. He was very sweet, I had fun."

"Good, I'm glad you got to meet him."

"Me too."

"Well, I don't know when Matt and Eve will be back so how about I take you and Caneve....we really need to think of names so we can stop calling it that." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Anyway how about we go out and get something to eat. Sound good?"

"Oh, that will be-" Maria was cut off though as her phone rang. "Ugh, that's probably Eve again." Maria giggled and picked up her phone...only to frown a second later. "Oh, um...I should probably take this. I'll be right back."

Jeff nodded as Maria left the room and headed for the outside patio.

She had been trying to put off this call for the whole week. It was about time she would answer.

"Hey Phil." Maria quietly said as she sat down on the deck.

_"Maria! I have been trying to call you for the past few days! I've been worried sick!"_

"I'm so sorry. I've been really busy." Maria lied. "But you'll never guess where I'm at-"

_"Hardy's."_ C.M. Punk bitterly replied.

"Oh....how do you know?"

_"Your parents told me."_

"Wait, you talked to my parents?"

_"Yep...cause guess where I was?"_ Not even letting her speak, he replied, _"I was at your parents house."_

"What?"

_"Yes. I was going to be the good fiance and come surprise you, so we could tell your parents together about our engagement...oh and the the baby. But Imagine my surprise when I find out your spending the week with...Jeff."_

"I'm so sorry but I'm not just with Jeff...I'm with Eve, and Matt and Shan-"

_"Yea yea, Maria but you're still with him. Do you know how difficult this is?"_

"Sorry but Eve need me. She practically dragged me here. And besides we can tell my parents another time."

_"Oh no. They already know..."_

"WHAT?!"

_"Yea, I told them....they knew I was there for a reason so they..."practically dragged"....it out of me."_

Maria didn't care about the sarcasm he was giving her. She was just panicking now. Her parents now know about the engagement _and_the baby? And they are ok with it?

"What! Why?" Maria was now stuttering. "You told them about us and the-"

_"Yes, they know were engaged and they know about the baby. They were upset that you weren't the one to tell them but they were thrilled that we were engaged....your parents have always loved me."_

"I'm shocked. My parents are fine that I got pregnant after a one night stand?"

There was a long silence on the phone before Punk started laughing. _"They don't know it's a one night stand, Maria. They don't even know Jeff's the father."_

"Huh?"

_"I told them it was my baby, I'm the father. It's a perfect plan cause now Jeff doesn't have to be apart of this mess you've created. He can go back to his life and you and I can raise our baby."_

Maria didn't speak. She was shocked with what he had just told her. She sighed as she rubbed her temples with her hand.

She felt like she needed to throw up. She didn't know if it was because of the baby or what Punk had just told her.

Maria didn't think her life could get more complicated...but it did.

* * *

So there's chapter 9. Not the best chapter though. I had writers block :(

Please review :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Maria struggles with new situation she's put in as she wonders if she should tell Jeff. Then later she has her meeting with Vince. Does she get to keep her job or is she fired?

One more thing, last week my brother and his wife gave birth to twins!! I've been at the hospital a lot, they are so tiny and so cute, it's a boy, Jonathon and a girl, Alivia. They are coming home from the hospital tomorrow. Anyway it just got me thinking....what is baby Caneve going to be? What do you guys think? **Boy or Girl?** Either tell me in a review or vote on the poll, for what you think :D


	10. I'd Do Anything For You

**A/N: **Huge thanks to **FearlessHardy**, **berrycharismatic**, **FreedomWriter**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **-Straightedge-4-Lyfe-**, **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **Shelly-Marie**, **thekidd02**, **cherrycokerocks**, **Deeelyndz**, **Jeff Hardy Fan**, **RatedRCouture**, **JeffxMaria**, **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx**, **TithaHardyGirl**, **awprncss4386**, **John Cena-Lover 54**, **MIA**, **rory21** **Dark Phoenix Warrior, **and **Susan8876** for reviewing the last chapter.

WOW! You guys rock!

Sorry for the wait, but I once again I had writer's block. It just won't leave me alone lately! :P

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 10: I'd Do Anything For You _

Eve Torres let out a quiet sigh from where she sat on top of a sink in the arena bathroom.

"Maria you only have ten minutes left!"

"Eve don't tell me that!" Maria yelled back from the stall she was currently using.

"Yea, I know but don't you think you should hurry up the pace so your not late?"

"Eve, I'm pregnant and I'm puking. It's called morning sickness...I really don't think I can hurry up the pace!"

"I don't think it's morning sickness, I think it's nerves for your meeting...which by the way is now in nine minutes." Eve said as she looked at the clock on her cell phone.

Maria let out a groan before going back to what she was previously doing. Two minutes later the redhead came out of the stall and walked towards the sink. She rolled her eyes once she noticed Eve giving her a weird stare.

"What now?" Maria asked as she washed her face with the cold water coming from the faucet.

"You have seven minutes." Eve quietly replied.

"Get out!" Maria yelled and pointed towards the door.

"Alright, I'm going! I'm going!" Eve mumbled as she jumped off the sink. "I don't like you pregnant. You're more mean to me then before!"

With the brunette now gone Maria looked at herself in the mirror. She was suddenly having a sense of Déjà Vu. This was a familiar scene just a few months before when she thought she was pregnant. Now here she was two months later, pregnant and maybe out of a job.

"Well Maria this is the last time you can call yourself a WWE Diva." She mumbled to herself as she fixed the suit she was wearing. She had only worn a suit once in her life and that was when she had the meeting to sign her contract with the WWE. Maria soon turned sideways to look at the small bump she now had. It wasn't huge but she was now showing.

"Great I'm the slut who got pregnant after a drunken one night stand. They are definitely not going to fire me now." She rolled her eyes.

The morning had only just begun but already it was going to be a bad day. She just knew it.

Her thoughts were put to the side though when the bathroom door started to open.

"Yes Eve I know five more..._Jeff_?"

"Oh, there's five more Jeff's? I'm your favorite though, right?" Jeff chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked as Jeff soon dug his hands into his pocket jeans.

"Sorry, Eve said it was alright if I came in here. Is that okay?" Jeff nervously asked.

"No it's fine but um, it still doesn't explain why you're here." Maria giggled. "It's eight in the morning, I was pretty sure Eve and I would be the only ones here. Well besides Vince and everyone of course."

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I may not of known you for long but by now I know that you get nervous and need some reassurance."

"Not even the guy I'm marrying knows that." Maria mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I said you know me well! But don't worry I'm fine." Maria lied with a smile.

"And by now I know when you are lying." Jeff chuckled.

"Jeff I am fine. Don't worry." She nodded as Jeff stared at her. Finally she gave in, "Alright I'm not fine! I'm freaking out. I'm going to loose my job in...four minutes now? I don't know but I'm sure Eve will tell me."

"I knew it." Jeff smirked as he walked towards her. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear that was in her face before he spoke again, "Look, I don't know what they are going to tell you in there but I'll tell you this in an hour from now I think you'll still have your job. They would be crazy to fire you over something like this. You are one of their top divas. The fans love you and you're still learning. You have what it takes to be the best. I mean your the sweetest girl I know, you have the dedication and passion for this business, and to top it all off you're beautiful." Jeff smiled as Maria blushed. "Don't be nervous. And just in case they do fire you, which would be a huge mistake, I promise I'll go in there and swanton bomb all their asses to hell."

Maria giggled, "Promise?"

"I promise." Jeff laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. Once they pulled apart their were faces were inches away from each other. Jeff leaned forward...

"Maria, you have two minutes!" Eve yelled making Maria and Jeff jump away from one another. "Let's go! You don't want to be late!"

"Alright mother." Maria mumbled as the three of them left the bathroom. Eve didn't even notice she just killed a perfect moment.

"Thank you Jeff." Maria whispered once they were walking down the hallway.

"No problem." Jeff whispered back. "I'd do anything for you."

"Alright enough with the chit-chat, we're here. Good luck Maria!" Eve said as she gave Maria a bear hug. Maria then hugged Jeff, not wanting to let go, but was pulled away from Eve. She gave the two one last smile before she went into the room for her meeting.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

"She's been in there for over an hour now." Jeff groaned as he paced back and forth in the hallway.

"Jeff just sit down with us. Your freaking me out with the pacing." Matt, who had just recently arrived, said from where he was sitting on a crate.

"No kidding, I think he might murder someone." Eve whispered to the Hardy she was sitting next to.

"I heard that." Jeff mumbled still pacing. "Do you think she's getting fired?"

"Aren't you the one who told her she won't?" Eve asked.

"Yes but how the hell do I know? Of course I'm not going to say to her face that I think she might be getting fired. Think before you speak Eve!"

"Geesh, did everyone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today!" Eve scoffed.

"Don't feel bad. He's just worried about Maria." Matt whispered.

"Aw, someone cares about Maria!" Eve gushed. "It's about time a man cares about her, it's not like Phi-"

"I don't care about Maria!" Jeff cut her off. "I mean I do...cause she's carrying my child. That's all."

Eve snickered, "I think someone likes her..."

"That's what Matt keeps saying. I don't like her...like that."

"Someones a little afraid to admit their feelings." Eve said as if she was talking to a baby.

"Matt be a good brother and shut your _girlfriend_ up." Jeff scolded as he began to pace back and forth again.

Eve had a huge smile on her face....until Matt spoke, "She's not my girlfriend Jeff."

Matt was lucky not to be looking at Eve, otherwise he would of seen the disgusted look on her face. Obviously they weren't a "couple" or whatever, all they've done was flirt and kiss. But it was the way he said it, like it would be the worse thing in the world.

"Do you think I should go in there? After all this is kind of my fault."

"I think that would only make things worse, Jeff." Matt sighed. "It has been over an hour. I think she should be coming out soon."

What was said was true, within two more minutes of waiting soon Maria came out of the room she had went in an hour ago.

"Maria!"

"Hey..." Maria said with a weary smile as Eve ran up to hug her.

"What happen?" Jeff was the one to ask the question.

"Um...well I got a long talk with Vince about how unprofessional it was for me not to tell them about the baby. It was basically a forty-five minute scolding-"

"Did they fire you?"

"No." Maria shook her head. "They basically gave me a warning. I'm obviously taken out of the role of wrestling. Instead they are going to put me back in my old job as interviewer for a few months, until they get a storyline for me."

"Oh well, that's good-"

"Shut up Matt!" Eve yelled and smacked the back of Matt's head. "That means I got fired!"

"Eve..."

"Oh god now I have to go back home and I'll probably have to work at some McDonald's!"

"Eve..."

"Then the bratty kids will throw their french fries at me and then-"

"Eve, shut up!" Maria yelled to finally get the frantic diva to be quiet. "You're not getting fired."

"...I'm not?" Eve asked as Maria responded by mouthing the word no. "Oh, but if you are now going to be the backstage interview, where does that leave me?"

"Well they said they were going to tell you but I'll do it now so you don't go all _Mickie-James-Psycho _on us." Maria rolled her eyes. "Basically we're switching roles. I'll be a backstage interviewer and you'll be a full time wrestler."

"Oh...cool! I can do that."

The two Hardy's and the redhead looked at each other all thinking the same thing.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Oh my god! I can't do that!"

"Ah, just on time!" Matt said as he looked at his invisible watch.

"Sure I've been training a lot lately but I don't think I'm ready!"

"I think she's gonna start hyperventilating." Jeff whispered to Matt.

"What do we do?" Matt asked.

"Hey it's my job to take care of this one," He pointed towards Maria whom was trying to calm the brunette down. "Eve is all yours."

"Can we switch?"

"No way!"

Matt groaned, "Eve it's going to be okay. You're becoming a great wrestler, with my help of course...not the point but the point is everyone sucks when wrestling their first real match. And you'll be no different."

"I suck?" Eve cried in disbelief.

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Wow, you're better in the reassurance department then he is." Maria whispered to Jeff.

"Yea, how about we leave them to it and maybe go see if the catering is open? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Wow, you do know a lot about me."

"Actually I was reading about pregnancy's on the Internet. It said that expectant mothers are always hungry since they're eating for two." Jeff sheepishly smiled.

"Aw, you reading about pregnancy's?" Maria cooed.

"Yea, well I just, um...wanted to know things so I can, um, help you out...and stuff."

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Maria smiled as they stared at each other for a few moments. "Um, but yea let's get out of here. I've had to deal with way too many Eve meltdowns, it's Matt's turn to deal with it."

"Agreed. You want a piggyback ride?" Jeff offered.

"No way Jeff! I'm starting to get fat, I'll crush you!"

"Maria you are not fat your pregnant. And plus I've had way more heaver people crush me...like Umaga."

"Hey, high-five! Me too, that's something we have in common!" Maria giggled.

"Not funny." Jeff chuckled. "But seriously get on my back."

After a few seconds of arguing Maria finally agreed and got on his back, and wrapped her hands around his neck. It was a friendly gesture, but to anyone else it would look like they were a couple. Both of them were surprisingly comfortable with each other, which they had been like recently.

"So before Eve had her meltdown, you said you're going to work as a interviewer until a new storyline happens, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh they are actually thinking about using this _thing_," Maria took an arm off of Jeff's neck and gently tapped at her stomach. "their words not mine, for a possible storyline in the future."

"So basically they are going to use our baby to make them money?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"That's horrible."

"I know but I really didn't feel like fighting them on it at the moment cause I'm just lucky they didn't fire me." Maria shrugged her shoulders. "They said my actions are frowned upon."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault." Jeff whispered.

"No, it's mainly my fault. I might of been drunk but I do remember some of the details that night." She whispered back. "Anyway, I just got a lot going on right now, so I'm just trying not to add more stress."

"What's going on? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Wow, you got the concern father act down good." Maria giggled. "The baby is fine, I'm fine..."

"So what's the problem? Anything you need to tell me?"

"You know what I'm just tired and stuff...but nothing bad is going on. And no, there's nothing I need to tell you."

She silently cursed at herself for not telling them what Punk did but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him now. She would have to do it another time. She just needed something to eat which is good that they had just entered the catering area.

"Alright here we are." Jeff said as he put Maria down.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile and decided she would tell him later.

* * *

There's chapter ten, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Again sorry for the wait, I hate writer's block :( Which is why this chapter sucked so badly.

Anyway, I have a new poll on my profile for a new story. If you could take a second to vote, I would really appreciate it :D

**Next Time: **_While Maria is out with the girls to go dress shopping for Mickie's wedding, Punk thinks it's a good time to tell Jeff of the "plan"._

_Of course Jeff doesn't take the news too well hence the black eye Punk receives._

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	11. Black Eyed Punk

**A/N: **Well, I felt like being nice and updating sooner then usual, haha. ENJOY!

Huge thanks to **Dark Phoenix Warrior**, **RatedRCouture**, **InkyDoodle**, **awprncss4386**, **thekidd02**, **FearlessHardy**, **TithaHardyGirl**, **berrycharismatic**, **cherrycokerocks**, **Deeelyndz**, **ThePunkPrincess619**, **JeffxMaria**, **ThereAre666Ways2Love**, **friendfan11**, **Shelly-Marie**, **Susan8876**, **Audrina, **and **John Cena-Lover 54** for reviewing the last chapter! You guys rock my lime green socks :P

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 11: Black Eyed Punk_

This was a huge problem.

How was she going to decide?

It effected everything.

If she chose wrong...well then it would ruin everything she's worked for.

It would effect her for the rest of her life.

"How about..._black_?"

Mickie James let out a loud gasp, "No! Not black! Everyone would think they would be at a funeral, not a wedding! Black is depressing. You know, now I know what Maria means when she says you come up with stupid ideas!"

"Ugh, that is so not true!" Eve scoffed. "That is just typical Mickie James, always the bitch."

"Really? Well I still have time to pull you out of the wedding. You won't get to be a bridesmaid. There am I still a bitch now?"

"That's unfair!" Eve whined like a child who's parent refused to buy them candy. "I'm just trying to help you pick the color for the dresses! Please don't kick me out of the wedding!"

Yes, this was the _huge_ problem and now the reason of what Mickie and Eve's fight was all about. The color of the bridesmaid dresses for Mickie's wedding.

Sure, it might sound silly to be stressed out about something like that to any normal person but to a bide-to-be it was a huge deal.

Which is why so far on this whole outing Mickie was nothing like her happy, playful, bouncy self. She was more like _bridezilla_.

"How much longer do you think we should have Eve suffer until we help her?" Kelly asked Maria, whom were sitting on a bench with Candice watching Mickie scold Eve.

"I don't know...how about a few more minutes?" Maria shrugged. "I'm kind of enjoying this." Maria sheepishly grinned.

The redhead was rather excited today. She still has her job. She had no morning sickness that day. And she was reunited with her friends who were in town for the latest pay-per-view. Life was good right now.

"How about..._gold_?" Eve asked.

Mickie gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. "I would rather have black!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eve cried as she flapped her hands around. "But we went through every single color. None of them sound appealing to you. I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry, doesn't make it all better!" Mickie replied as she glared at the Smackdown diva.

Maria, Kelly, and Candice all looked at each other.

"I guess now we could help her...but who wants to calm Mickie down?" Maria asked.

"Maria!" Kelly and Candice said in unison.

"No, that is so unfair!" Maria whined.

"You sound like Eve." Candice giggled.

"Yea, anyway we voted and you lost...so haha, now go." Kelly smirked as Maria playfully rolled her eyes as she approached her two friends.

"Does the color even matter?" Eve offered Mickie a smile, only to have Mickie frown.

"You did not just ask that! Eve, do you-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Maria soothingly said and placed her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Listen Mickie, first it's not all there in Eve's head, so you can't take what she says to heart. Just humor her." Maria said as she ignored the scoffs Eve gave her. "And secondly how about we just start looking at dresses. Then we'll decided the color when it's absolutely necessary, kay?"

Mickie nodded as she smiled. "Alright, that sounds good. I knew you were my made of honor for a reason!" Mickie smiled and then walked towards a scared Eve Torres.

"She's going to hurt me!" Eve squealed only to stop once Mickie hugged her and apologized. Eve looked at her three friends with a _WTF?_ expression. "Wow, you must be bipolar. I guess you really are psycho."

Maria, Kelly, and Candice groaned after Eve's comment.

Mickie looked shocked and slapped Eve's shoulder. "Consider that your first strike! Any more then that and your out of the wedding!" Mickie yelled and pointed at her before she marched off and started to look at dresses.

"Rookie mistake." Maria whispered to her friend who was rubbing her shoulder. Maria giggled as she joined Mickie by the rack of dresses. "So Micks' did you guys decide on the date yet? 'Cause I don't know how huge I'll be. We'll have to get a dress that will be big enough for me."

"Oh did I forget to tell you? It's in three months." Mickie replied as she looked through the rack of dresses.

"Wow that's soon...It's almost like a shotgun wedding." Eve giggled as she joined them. "Hey Mickie, are you pregnant too? I thought you had gained a few pounds. Alright let's name this one.....Keria!"

Mickie blinked twice before she replied, _more like growled_, "I'm not pregnant. But thanks for the compliment! Oh and that's strike two."

"Damn it!" Eve groaned. "And I liked the name Keria! _Caneve and Keria_, geesh they would of been such great friends."

"Eve, have you ever heard of normal names?" Candice asked.

"Oh, Candice don't waste your time. I've had this talk with her numerous times but she just won't get it through her head." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mickie are we gonna have to wear sparkles?" Kelly asked.

"I don't like sparkles...why would I make you wear sparkles?"

"Chris likes sparkles." Kelly replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Ah, true." Mickie nodded her head. "Well I'll just have to hide his bedazzler for the next few months."

"He has a bedazzler?!" Eve laughed uncontrollably. "Are you sure he isn't gay?"

"No he's not gay!" Mickie yelled back. "And that is now your third strike...you are out of the wedding!"

"No, no, no!" Eve jumped out of the chair she was just sitting in. "I'm sorry! Maria help me!"

Maria giggled and shook her head. "I'm sorry Eve I can't help you on this one. You dug your own grave. But I gotta go, I'm running late. I'm meeting Phil at the arena." Maria said as she gathered her belongings. "Mickie, we'll talk more later on the dresses. You girls have fun and Mickie try not to kill Eve."

"I can't make any promises." Mickie mumbled as she hugged Maria goodbye.

Maria playfully rolled her eyes and left the store. The sun was shining on Maria as she got a taxi.

Maria smiled, this was definitely a good day.

Well, at least it was for now...

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Jeff Hardy walked through the corridors of the arena with a smile on his face. Just like Maria he was also in a pleasant mood. He had just gotten back from an autograph signing and now he was on his way to the ring to train for his upcoming match where he would be defending the WWE Championship.

But that wasn't why he had the smile on his face. That smile actually had to do with someone...more like a _certain_ redhead.

As of late all he could think about and talk about was Maria. He had been spending so much time with her lately. He loved when they were together, just hanging out. But if he wasn't with her then all he could do was think about her.

Of course he was only just thinking about her because she's pregnant with his baby...well that's at least what he kept telling himself and everyone else who would question it.

Besides its not like there is anything to question about, Maria and Jeff were just friends.

Although Matt and Eve would tease _The Extreme Enigma_ lately about their relationship. But nothing was going on.

"Well, well...look who it is."

A voice cut off Jeff's thoughts making him turn around...only to wish he hadn't a second later.

The voice belonged to a slightly smirking CM Punk. The Raw superstar was leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey...Punk." Jeff acknowledged his ex-friend. Their friendship had strained since Maria had told Punk about Jeff being the father of her baby. Even though they don't see each other that often there was still awkwardness and death glares _-mostly coming from Punk-_ shared between them. Now was one of those moments. "So...how have you been?"

"Hardy cut the small talk." Punk rolled his eyes. "So how have I been? Well lets see a good friend of mine, well at least I thought he was, knocked up my fiancé how do you think I've been?"

"Look, you guys weren't together when-"

"When you got drunk and slept with Maria? Sure we weren't together," Punk added a slight shrug. "But I would think you would have the commonsense not to sleep with my girl."

"I know, I'm sorry but I was-"

"Drunk? Yea, we already established that." Punk cut him off with clear sarcasm his voice. "You know what I could be pissed off about this and make your life a living hell...but I'm not going to. Cause you see you are a decent guy Jeff even though you keep making one mistake after the other. But I'm just going to ignore that and I'm even going to forgive you for getting Maria pregnant." Punk smiled as Jeff had a confused look on his face. This definitely was not how he thought this conversation was going to go. "Instead I'm just going to thank you."

"...Thank me?" Jeff asked. This conversation was getting weirder and weirder.

"Yes." Punk nodded his head. "Thank you for helping Maria out the past month or so. You've been a good guy, thank you for that but now you can leave and go back to your life and get drunk all you want."

"Excuse me?"

Punk looked confused. "Didn't Maria tell you about the plan? Oh that's just like her to forget to tell you." Punk rolled his eyes as Jeff stiffened. "You see, Maria and I have decided that we'll raise the baby together. Me as the father. I already told her parents that I'm the father and they are quite thrilled. Her parents adore me. But back on topic, thank you for helping her but now you're free to go. Go back to your pathetic excuse for a life."

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Firstly, why would Maria actually agree to something like that? How many times did she say she wanted him apart of the baby's life? And secondly how did Punk have the right to speak to him like that?

"I don't know what you have told Maria but I don't care what you say...this baby is mine and I'm going to be apart of he or she's life. It's my responsibility, it's my child. Not yours."

Punk chuckled as he walked closer towards Jeff. "To be honest Jeff, I don't think your stable enough to take care of a baby."

"Excuse me?" Jeff practically yelled.

"Jeff who knows if your going to slip again and you know..."

"Take drugs? Is that what you meant?" Jeff finished for him in a not so pleasant tone.

"Exactly!" Punk smiled as he nodded his head. "The child will be better with a father like me, that's straight edge. So the child doesn't have to suffer for your bad choices."

Jeff chuckled loudly as he turned around for a brief second...only to turn back and deliver a hard punch to Punk's left eye making him fall to the ground.

Punk was in shock for a few seconds as he breathed heavily and touched his eye. "Son of a bitch!" Punk groaned.

"Oops." Jeff sheepishly smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. Punk scoffed though as he got up from the ground. It didn't take him very long though to tackle Jeff making them both smack the brick wall. Punches wore thrown around, but Jeff and Punk kept switching off who got the upper hand.

Nobody seemed to be breaking them apart though until a innocent voice was heard.

"Hey! Stop it!" Maria ran towards the two men. "Jeff get off of him!"

Jeff delivered a few more punches before controlling himself and stepping away.

"Jeff, what was that about?!" Maria yelled.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Jeff muttered as he shook his head at Maria.

"What are you talking about?" Maria cried.

"Maria!" Punk yelled while he was getting up from the ground. Maria gasped at Punk's swollen eye. "This guy is a jerk! I refuse to have him in _our_ baby's life."

"Stop saying that!" Jeff yelled. "It's _my_ baby you jackass!"

"Jeff wait!" Maria called out as Jeff started to walk away.

"I'm outta here." Punk mumbled as he walked the other direction.

"You guys wait!" Maria called out to the two men who were now gone.

So much for her good day.

"You're pregnant?!"

_"Fuck!" _Maria said under her breath. She knew that voice It was the voice that reminded her of nails scratching on a chalkboard. Now this day had officially turned the worst one ever in just about five minutes.

Maria turned around to face Michelle McCool who had a smirk on her face while she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Well, well, well...I guess that explains your appearance. To be honest I thought you just let yourself go..." Michelle chuckled.

"Did you hear-"

"Did I hear the whole conversation? Yes I did." Michelle walked closer to the redhead. "I heard everything including the beginning of Hardy and Punk's conversation." Michelle smirked. "And you call _me_ the slut? You're the one sleeping with _two_ men."

Maria's hands turned into fists, "Michelle I-"

"Don't get angry with me! This is all _your _fault. Maybe you should of told Jeff first before Punk got the chance. Gosh Maria, you just screw up your life more and more by the days go by. What are we going to do with you?" Michelle chuckled. "Well as much as I love talking to you I'm afraid I have to go. I have a meeting to get to about my Championship rematch...not that you would have any idea of how that feels." The blonde smirked as she patted Maria on the head. "Chow...oh and try not to get too fat with that thing growing in your stomach. You were already fat to begin with."

Michelle laughed as she walked away from the redhead.

Now all by herself Maria sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she was about to say it but for once she actually agreed with Michelle...she should of told Jeff.

* * *

And there you have chapter 11! I hope I didn't disappoint.

**Please review :D**

**Next Chapter: **Maria and Jeff find out the sex of the baby.

Later Eve gets one of her _"brilliant"_ ideas that involves Jeff and Maria going on a date.


	12. My Reality

**A/N: **Oh gosh, this story is now taking over my life. Just the other day I was holding my month old niece Alivia. I accidentally called her Caneve! I was like, "Hey Caneve.", the only other person in the room with me though was my other niece Alee. She is two and she looked at me and started screaming, "No Jojo! Liva! Liva!" She can't say Alivia yet but it was just so funny. I could not believe I said Caneve! Lol.

Alright anyway, THANK YOU to **Dark Phoenix Warrior****,** **awprncss4386**, **MagZ86 **(Really? Then I've been saying it wrong after all this time. Haha, thank you!), **MissFanFiction**, **berrycharismatic**, **InkyDoodle**, **FearlessHardy**, **Susan8876**,**MrsRKOCena**, **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **TithaHardyGirl**, **John Cena-Lover 54**, **JeffxMaria**, **ThePunkPrincess619**, **Deeelyndz, ****BAEFJNH09**, and** rory21** for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock!!!

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 12: My Reality _

Maria sat in silence as babies stared at her. Well of course they weren't actually staring at _her_ but they were everywhere she looked. Pictures of babies were all over the tiny room she was waiting in for her appointment. To be honest it was kind of freaking her out.

But thankfully there was a knock on the door a few minutes later and in walked Jeff Hardy.

"Thank god you are here! This place is scaring the crap out of me!" Maria loudly whispered as Jeff looked around.

"Why?" Jeff asked as he looked at Maria strangely. "How is this scary?"

"Because Jeff there is too many pictures of babies! Some of them look like they can be future serial killers!"

"Maria that is an awful thing to say...which one are you looking at? Is it this one?" Jeff asked as he pointed at a picture. "Cause I'll agree with you on that one."

Maria giggled as she nodded her head. "Yeah, so thanks for coming."

"I'm actually surprised you allowed me to come here, considering you've been dodging me the last week." Jeff said as he sat down on a chair.

"I have not been dodg-"

"Yes you have." Jeff cut her off with an innocent smirk.

"Okay, yes maybe I have but you and Phil have just put me in a really horrible situation."

"Sorry," Jeff quickly replied in a robotic tone.

"You're not sorry." Maria shook her head as he raised an eyebrow. "I saw your face, I think you enjoyed giving him that black eye. Right?"

Jeff sheepishly grinned, "He looked pretty bad on this weeks Raw."

"See I am right!" Maria yelled as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah sure, I enjoyed that. But hey your not innocent in this either. When were you going to tell me about _"The Plan"_? There is no way I will allow you to just kick me out of my child's life. I have-"

"Jeff," Maria cut him off while she sighed. "I would never allow that to happen. And _"The Plan"_ isn't really the plan I'm using. Phil just told my parents that it's his baby. That he's the father."

"What?!" Jeff exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Relax, I called them last week and told them the truth. They know Phil's not the father."

"Oh," Jeff smiled with relief written on his face. "So how did they take it?"

"Um...worse then I expected." Maria let out a forced giggle. "I had to tell them about five times that I didn't cheat on Phil. That we weren't together at the time. Then they got mad once they found out that I was drunk and that I barely knew you." Maria bit her lip as she shrugged her shoulders. "So basically I think they pretty much disowned me."

"Lovely." Jeff sarcastically replied.

"I know, right?" Maria laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "But don't worry, you will be apart of this baby's life. He just might have two fathers."

"But I'm his number one."

"Yes Jeff you are his number one. He will-"

Maria was cut off though as someone knocked on the door. Soon a head, Dr. Anderson's, appeared. "Excuse me, I'm sorry but am I interrupting?"

"No, it's fine." Maria smiled as she sat up properly and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Sorry I may have overheard you, you called your baby a he? Would you like to find out if it really is a boy or if it's a girl?"

"Oh, you can find out already?" Maria asked.

"We sure can." Dr. Anderson replied as she sat down by a desk and started to type something into the computer. "Would you like to?"

Maria and Jeff looked at each other. "Do you?" Jeff asked sounding a little unsure.

Maria twisted her lip in thought before she replied, "Well it would be nice to find out if it's a boy or a girl, that way we could start thinking of real names. So then Eve can finally stop calling it Caneve."

Jeff's eyes soon lit up as he eagerly exclaimed, "Let's do that!"

"Alright," Dr. Anderson chuckled as set up a machine. "Then let's find out..."

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

"Aw that's awesome!" Maria giggled as she dug through her purse to find her room key.

"How is that awesome?" Jeff asked. "Did you even hear what I said? My dad likes you and Eve more then Matt and me."

"I know, that's the awesome part." Maria giggled after finally finding the item she had been search for. "Well thank you so much for taking me out to lunch. It was really nice. And thanks for coming today to the appointment."

"I would never miss it." Jeff smiled making Maria blush, something that seemed to always happened once he smiled at her.

"Um...anyway thank you and I'll see you later." Maria replied and they awkwardly tried to figure out how they were going to say goodbye. Maria put out her hand for him to shake, which he did awkwardly shook before a few seconds later he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll see you later." Jeff chuckled as he started to leave.

Maria had a huge smile on her face as she watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight she opened the door to her hotel room. She quickly found Eve laying on her bed. Tears were dripping down her face while she stuffed her face with ice cream.

"Tears and ice cream?" Maria asked putting her stuff on her bed. "That is not a good combination."

"I'm depressed...leave me alone." Eve mumbled making Maria playfully roll her eyes.

"I would ask what is wrong but then I would have to go along with it and pretend I care." Maria giggled as she watched Eve dig even more into the ice cream container. "Besides I am in a way to happy mood right now. I just back from my appointment and I found out if I'm having a son or daug-"

"Is Caneve a boy or a girl?!" Eve shot up from the bed, now clearly in a much better mood. "Cause I've been thinking about what if it's a boy, that Caneve doesn't sound like a boy's name it sounds more like a girl's name. So I thought we could boyish it up a bit like...._Caneveo_! It sounds cool cause it's like Evil Knievel...except it's Evil Caneveo! What do you think?"

Maria stared at her friend for a few seconds. She suddenly realized that Eve was serious. "Um...I can't believe I'm about to say this...but I like Caneve a lot better. Good thing I'm not having a _boy_."

"Aw man, I would of had so much fun calling him Evil Caneveo if it was a boy!" Eve pouted but then suddenly realized what Maria said. "Wait, so if it's not a boy...does that mean it's a girl?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that's the only option...unless I'm having some Alien baby..."

"That would so cool!" Eve exclaimed as she stood up on her bed.

"Eve, I was joking."

"Right, I knew that." Eve blushed as she sat back down while Maria rolled her eyes. "But _OMG_, you're having a girl!"

Hugs and giggles soon filled the room as the two girls were excited about the new information.

"Well now you seem to be in a much better mood then you were just a few minutes ago. Do you want to tell me why you were so depressed?" Maria asked.

"Oh...I um, I really don't want to talk about it." Eve mumbled as she looked towards the ground.

"Okay." Maria shrugged. "Well I am going to-"

"I moved to nine!" Eve yelled as tears started to reform in her eyes.

Maria was a little taken aback by Eve's sudden outburst. Her eyes wondered around the room trying to understand what Eve was talking about. "Um...nine what?"

"On Myspace!" Eve yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I used to be Matt's fourth top friend but now I moved up five spots! Look!" Eve pointed to her laptop where Matt Hardy's Myspace was on the screen and sure enough Eve's picture showed up as nine on the top friend spot.

"Oh dear lord! You are his ninth!" Maria exclaimed as she put her hands on her face and made an expression as if she was in a horror movie. "What has this world come to?!"

"How come whenever I have a crisis you make jokes?" Eve sobbed as she shut her laptop.

"Because your said crisis aren't that important...no offense." Maria sheepishly smiled. "But if you want a crisis then let's talk about me, I'm pregnant and my fiance and the other guy that got me pregnant suddenly hate each other. And I am stuck in the middle. Oh and not to mention but my enemy overheard that I was pregnant so she went and told all my co-workers! I swear my life is suddenly becoming an episode of _One Tree Hill_."

Eve, from where she sat on her bed, slowly nodded her head. "Interesting story...I'M HIS NINTH!"

Maria scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Eve, that doesn't mean a thing. It's not like he suddenly dislikes you."

"Yes it does." Eve replied in a matter of fact tone. "Maria, things with Matt and me have suddenly become different. It's like he doesn't like me anymore. He's been distant ever since we kissed! I don't think he likes me anymore....and not to mention I am now his ninth! Just a few days ago I was his fourth and then I'm now his ninth! He hates me!"

"What do you like cyberstalk him?" Maria said in a jokingly way.

"Yes." Eve replied in the most serious tone Maria had ever hear her speak. "Now help me."

Maria groaned as she collapsed on her bed. "Eve what do you want me to do about this?"

"Go on a double date with me!" Eve cheerfully replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Maria asked. "Eve your ideas get stupider and stupider each day!"

"Thank you!" Eve smiled before she got a phone book out of the nightstand. "Now I'll set up the reservations for dinner. You just make sure you show up and look somewhat decent."

"Wow, thanks." Maria rolled her eyes. "Eve, Phil isn't even in town. You know he went back with Raw. So I don't have a date, this won't work."

"I never once said you are going to bring Punk." Eve scoffed as she flipped through the phone book, not even bothering to look at the redhead. "You're bringing Jeff."

"Gee, that's going to help all my problems." Maria rolled her eyes. "Eve it will only make things worse!"

"Yea, I love you but I don't care right now." Eve replied as she started punching in a number on her cell phone.

"Eve, I don't think this is a-"

"SHH!!! I'm on the phone!" Eve yelled loudly enough where probably everyone in the hotel could hear. "Hi, I need to make reservations for four....yes I'll hold."

Maria could only shake her head in annoyance. Eve went from yelling at Maria to talking sweetly on the phone in just two seconds.

"I think I'd rather be friend's with Michelle." Maria mumbled as she buried her head into her pillow.

* * *

I enjoy writing Eve...

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The double date takes place...well at least it does for a little bit before Eve makes Maria and Jeff leave.


	13. Starry Night

**A/N: **Hmm...It's been awhile. I hope you guys don't hate me! I'm super **sorry** about the wait but I've been busy this summer and plus I've gotten writers block -- which you can tell by this, really_ really _suckish chapter.

But here it is, the next chapter. I hope you all like it and don't hate me too much.

**ENJOY!**

Huge thanks to **awprncss4386**, **ThePunkPrincess619**, **MagZ86**, , **berrycharismatic**, **Susan8876**, **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **JeffxMaria**, **BAEFJNH09**, **Deeelyndz**, **InkyDoodle**, **xoxLiveLifexox**, **Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy**, **Dark Phoenix Warrior**, **cherrycokerocks,** **rory21,** **RatedRCouture,** **MrsEmmettMcCartyox****, john cena good gurl, LilSassySally,** _and _**meg080991 **_(Not at all because unfortunately I'm kind of like her too :P) _for reviewing the last chapter!

You have no idea how much I appreciate it! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

**_Two Worlds Collide_**

_Chapter 13: Starry Night_

Jeff Hardy walked through the corridors of the latest arena where _Smackdown!_ was currently taking place. He had a match but that wasn't until the end of the show. So far now he just peacefully walked through the arena going nowhere in particular.

He said the friendly hello's to everyone he passed. To say Jeff Hardy was in a good mood would be an understatement this evening.

After the two hour taping Jeff would be going to a nearby restaurant with Eve Torres, Matt...and of course Maria. The redhead was the only reason he agreed to go. Cause all this "double date" was meant for was to help Eve to get Matt to like her again, --since Eve is so convinced that he doesn't like her anymore-- well at least that's what Maria said it was for.

Maria's intentions were to help her friend by going on the double date but Jeff's intentions were just to be with Maria. Was it horrible that Jeff secretly wished this was a real date?

As the _WWE Champion_ was about to enter the catering area he stopped in his tracks once he noticed to heads, one with red hair and the other dark brown, both stood side by side watching a monitor. Curious as to why they would be standing together he walked toward the pair.

"Maria, Matt...what are you doing?" Jeff asked once they were in ear reach.

"Shh!" The two glared at Jeff before turning back to the monitor. Jeff realized what they were doing once he finally looked at the monitor that all eyes were on.

"Oh, I forgot Eve's first match was happening tonight." Jeff said as he watched the Divas match of the night. How could he forget though? The past week all Eve Torres talked about was her upcoming debut match against the former _Divas Champion _Michelle McCool. But from what he was seeing it wasn't looking so good.

Within a minute later, in the ring the blonde had made the brunette tap out using her submission move _MAD'T'. _Michelle smirked as she celebrated her win. But the three superstars backstage were silently exchanging looks, with their jaws dropped.

"Oh no...this is going to be bad."

"She is going to have a meltdown..."

"Ya think?"

"Okay...um, we just have to keep her calm and tell her how great she did. That will work." Maria said with a proud nod while the Hardy brothers exchanged looks.

"It won't work." They said in unison.

"It's Eve for crying out loud!" Jeff scoffed. "I might not have known her for too long but I know how she is. She is going to be in the worst mood. It's going to be horrible!"

Maria let out a loud sigh as she knew Jeff was right. Eve Torres was _not_ going to be in a good mood.

"She should be coming any second now." Matt whispered as they walked towards the curtain area. "Everyone brace yourselves for this."

The three superstars took a deep breath and a moment later Eve came through the curtains....with a _huge_ smile on her face.

"Listen Eve," Maria used her best sympathy voice. "We just want to-"

"Hey guys!" Eve giggled and hugged each one of them, while her smile was still on her face. "So what have y'all been up to?"

As the former _Smackdown!_ Interviewer placed her hand on her hips and waited for their answer, they took the moment to stare at each other. They each had their mouths wide open and didn't even dare to blink.

"You do realize you lost...right?" Jeff slowly asked...only to be hit in the shoulder by Maria a second later.

Everyone expected Eve's frown to drop but it still stayed in place as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well you win some, you lose some." Eve stopped to giggle. "Okay everyone enough with the standing around! We have a double date to get ready for. I'm gonna go take a shower. Ohh, I'm so excited!" Again she stopped but this time to bounce up and down while clapping her hands. "I'll see you guys in a little bit!" With that said the brunette skipped off as her friends just silently watched.

Once she was out of sight Maria blinked for the first time as she turned to Matt. "Who...was that?"

"I have no idea..." Matt replied while his mouth was shaped like an O.

"Well this is going to be one weird night."

"No kidding."

"Hey," Jeff joined their conversation for the first time since Eve left. "Does she do..._drugs_?"

Maria and Matt raised an eyebrow as they stared at the younger Hardy.

"That's ridiculous..." Maria scoffed but then shrugged her shoulders. "Actually that would make a lot of sense."

The three stood in silence for a few more minutes, still weirded out by the event that just took place...

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Eve Torres giggled at the man that was sitting across from her. They had been eating dinner at the restaurant for almost a couple of hours. Everything was going smoothly; this was a relief.

This night was _perfect_. Things were the same as they used to be with Matt. She actually thought she was foolish to think something was wrong between them. She just had to remind herself not to be so paranoid.

In Eve's opinion, the food was excellent. The scenery was beautiful from where they sat with a view of the mountains outside the window. Maybe she was being a little biased, but she looked gorgeous. Her curly brunette locks were sitting gently on her shoulders. The new black mini dress she had bought last week with Maria at the mall was very flattering on her. And Matt didn't look so bad himself in some casual blue jeans and a button down shirt, with a few buttons undid.

Eve let out a happy sigh. Yes, this was as perfect as she had imagined.

With a smile on her face the _Smackdown!_ diva leaned forward towards the oldest Hardy. "So Matt I-"

"Oh and then there was this one time where we-"

Okay, so maybe this night wasn't all that perfect. There were a couple of distractions -- a redheaded and rainbow-haired distraction to be exact. What gives? Whenever Eve wanted one on one time with Matt, Jeff or Maria would speak up and interrupt her. Maria kept talking about her pregnancy. Come on though, how many more times did they have to hear about that damn baby? It was interesting at first but now it's just annoying.

And then there was Jeff -- _oh what an evil man_. He's the one that can't shut up the most. Why did he have to keep bringing up old childhood stories? If Eve had to hear one more story about the brothers wrestling on their trampoline and doing something dangerous with their friends, she was going to scream. Why is he even speaking at all? Don't they realize this night is just about her and Matt?

Why did Jeff and Maria have to come at all? Whose idea was that?

Well, technically it was Eve's but she wouldn't admit it.

This had to end.

"Oh funny story Jeff," Eve cut the Hardy brother off, even though he wasn't near finished with his story. Eve added in a fake laugh before she turned to Maria, whom was sitting next to her. "Maria will you come to the restroom with me?"

The redhead popped her head up from her plate of spaghetti and turned to Eve. "Oh, no thanks. I don't have to go." Maria offered a smile before she turned back to her delicious food. If she wasn't so busy taking a bite she would have noticed Eve put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"But you're pregnant...you always have to pee!" Eve raised her voice, oblivious to the people at nearby tables who stared at the brunette. "You always have to go! Every...ten...minutes." Eve made sure to stretch out each word to show how serious she was.

Maria raised an eyebrow before she quickly shrugged her shoulders. "Well I don't have to go right now. Besides I'm hungry." With the conversation over for Maria she once again picked up her fork and took another satisfying bite.

But the conversation clearly wasn't over for Eve when she let out a frustrated sigh. Since her first strategy didn't work out she went to the next best thing -- kicking Maria's leg under the table.

As Maria yelped in pain, the two Hardy's had their eyebrows raised as they stared at Eve in confusion.

"Bitch!" Maria shrieked as she began to rub her leg. Jeff and Matt just leaned back in their chairs as they were confused with the situation going on.

"So now do you have to pee?" Eve asked with gritted teeth.

"Nooo." Maria said the word slowly. "What is with you right now?"

Eve was frustrated with the turn of events. Why couldn't Maria just go with her? Didn't she get her hint; she needed her to come with her. Eve quietly growled as she grabbed the nearest object in attempt to make Maria change her mind.

"How about now?" Sticking the object by her side so only Maria could see it, Eve used all of the little patience's that she had to wait for her answer. The redhead just sat there speechless for a moment as she looked on dumbfounded.

Was Eve really threatening her with _that_?

"Eve...that's a butter knife." she pointed out as Eve gave her a look that read, _'SO?'_ Maria just rolled her eyes, something that felt like a daily thing when she was with Eve. "You can't threaten me with a butter knife. It won't hurt me."

"Maria!"

Hearing Eve's whine, which to Maria sounded like nails just digging in a chalkboard, she resentfully gave in. "Fine! I'll go to the bathroom."

As Maria loudly through her fork down on the table and scooted out of her chair, Eve put a smile on her face as she looked at the confused Hardy's.

"I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior." Eve said in a sweet voice, different than the one she used with Maria just moments ago -- which made Maria roll her eyes. "Excuse us." One last smile towards the Hardy's and then Eve quickly grabbed Maria's hand as they walked to the bathroom -- or maybe it was more like Eve ran and dragged poor Maria.

With the two girls out of sight Jeff and Matt slowly turned to each other, their eyebrows each still raised. After a moment of silence they both shrugged their shoulders. "Chicks." With that said they went back to eating their dinner.

With Eve making Maria run they were in the restroom within seconds. "Okay we're here go to the bathroom." Maria mumbled as she grabbed her ever-growing stomach and sat on the counter where a few sinks were spaced out. Eve on the other hand was walking in and out of each stall making sure no one was in any of them.

"Oh no thanks I don't have to go." Eve said with a slight chuckle as she walked back towards the redhead.

Maria tilted her head slightly as she became confused even more than before. "I think Jeff might be right," she said more to herself than Eve. "Honey, do you do drugs?"

"No!" Eve responded quickly and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure Eve? You know 'cause that will explain a lot. It's okay you can tell me. I can help you." The concern in Maria's voice was very noticeable.

Eve had a horrified look as she yelled, "I don't do drugs!" Just as Eve had said that, two middle aged women had walked into the bathroom. Hearing Eve's tiny outburst the ladies looked on at Eve with a disgusted look on their faces. One of the ladies had her hand on her chest with her mouth making an O shape. While the other lady was slowly backing up. "I don't do drugs!" Eve yelled again but this time it was towards the new arrivals in the room.

The one who was backing away from Eve to begin with through her arms up in the air and mumbled something that sounded like, "This isn't the right bathroom" before she quickly grabbed her friend and ran out of the room.

Maria chuckled once it was just Eve and her alone again. "Well I never thought you could scare someone away but you're one unique person so I guess I should have seen it coming." Maria playfully rolled her eyes as she began to kick her legs back and forth. "So then why did you drag me here? Oh wait I get it! You want me to do that girl talk thing, right?" She didn't even bother to let Eve answer instead she cleared her throat and started to speak in a rather girly, fake, voice. "Like oh my god! He is like so totally into you! Like OMG this is all working out!"

Eve, surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, didn't notice the fake tone Maria was using instead she responded, "I know! Thank you so much for coming!" Eve clapped her hands and then ran towards Maria to give her bear hug. "Now leave."

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Do you not speak English?" Eve rolled her eyes, which her eye roll was less playful than the one Maria previously had done. "I. Do. Not. Want. You. Here. Anymore." The Latina made sure to stop after each word to prove her point.

"Firstly you don't have to say it slowly, I understood you the first time. The meanness in your voice is quite clear and lastly what the hell are you talking about?"

"I thought you understood me the first time." Eve mocked the redhead.

"Eve, just tell me why you want me to leave." Maria said with an eye-roll.

"Because you are a distraction! This night has been great but it would be even greater if it was just Matt and me alone."

"But you were the one who asked me to come with..." Maria said slowly as she was confused with Eve's confession.

"No I wasn't."

"You you did."

"No...I did not."

"Yes you did Eve!"

"I think Caneve is getting to your head." Eve slowly said as she nodded her head.

The pregnant diva let out a small growl. Maria knew for a fact that Eve had invited her – wait that's a lie…she _made_ her come — tonight. The one thing that Maria had learned these past months of being friends with Eve was that she will always think she is right. There is no way you can make Eve think differently.

"Alright, fine! I'll leave so you and Matt can finish the night alone." Maria sighed as she got off the counter. "But I just have to say that I do not understand why you begged me to come only to make me leave. You are one psycho girl."

"Thank you," Eve giggled as she started to work on touch-ups with her make-up in the mirror. The brunette clearly wasn't harmed with Maria's comment. Maria was halfway out the door before Eve called her back in, the urgency clear in Eve's tone.

"What now?" Maria asked as she had her head peeped through the door.

"You have to take Jeff with you!"

"What am I supposed to do with Jeff?"

"Take him to a movie, go to an arcade, take him to the mall, or even sleep with him again!" Eve raised her voice after each suggestion. The last one seemed to affect Maria though as her jaw dropped. "I don't care. Whatever you do with Jeff isn't my business. Just leave!"

"Okay, fine fine, I'll leave and take Jeff with me but just so you know the next time you need my help because Matt is giving you mixed signals, don't come crying to me!" With that said Maria slammed the door and stormed off back to the table where Jeff and Matt were waiting.

Maria made it back to the table rather quickly, with Eve trailing behind her, so she could get out of the restaurant. The redhead angrily grabbed her coat and purse, while Eve started to tap her foot on the ground. Maria was moving at a fast pace but to Eve it wasn't fast enough.

If Jeff and Matt were confused earlier, that was nothing compared to now.

"Maria, are you leaving?" Jeff asked trying to hide the disappointment.

"Yes," Maria responded in a bitter tone as she gave Eve a dirty look.

"Unfortunately Maria has morning sickness." Eve responded and then pretend to be upset.

"But it's nighttime." Matt responded. He was oblivious to what Eve was trying to do. Maria snickered at his comment and then waited for Eve's response to that.

"Uh... Maria has Night-Sickness."

"I don't think it's called-"

"Matt just shut up!" Eve snapped which once again made people around them stare at the Diva. "Okay um Jeff because of you she has night sickness, so be a good guy and take care of her."

"Alright," Jeff said with a shrug. The _WWE Champion_ received a smile from Eve…but not for long though as it soon turned into a frown as Jeff went back to eating his meal.

"I said you have to take care of Maria which means you have to go." Eve quietly said. Jeff just nodded in response. "Now! Leave now!"

Eve swat the fork out of Jeff's hand and helped him up – another lie, she pushed him – out of his seat. Jeff scoffed as he watched Eve sit down in the seat he had previously been sitting in for the evening.

"Hmm…you look shocked that she would actually do something like that." Maria whispered over Jeff's shoulder. "I love how naïve you are, it humors me." Jeff could feel her breath against his neck as she giggled; it sent chills up and down his spine. "Shall we?" The redhead held her arm out for him to grab which he did a few moments later after he regained his composure.

The duo locked arms as they began to walk away. Neither one of them cared enough to say goodbye to the so-called-friend who was throwing them out nor the innocent Matt, whom still had no idea what was going on.

But before they were completely out of the restaurant for good Eve made sure to sweetly say, "Bye Maria, I love you!"

Maria stopped in her tracks and turned around in disbelief. "You are bipolar!"

Not even bothering to see her reaction, Maria and Jeff walked away and went through the five-star restaurant doors. Once outside they shared a laugh as they unlinked arms.

"So what's the real reason we are leaving?" Jeff asked once the laughing was over with.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I know you're not sick. You always are sick in the morning. There hasn't been a night where you've been sick."

"Tuh! Nooo…I'm sick see," in an effort to prove her point the redhead pretended to cough, which was so fake that it sounded like a child pretending to be sick for their parents.

"You're voice is all squeaky. I've noticed you do that when you're lying." Jeff responded making Maria frown. "Also you don't have a cough from morning sickness, Maria."

"Night sickness." She tried to clarify but only got a glare from him, which she then gave in. "Damn you Jeff! You have to stop reading those damn pregnancy books!"

"You're so cute when you're angry." Jeff chuckled and revealed an irresistible smirk, sure to make anyone melt. After realizing that he had just called Maria 'cute' the two of them slowly started to feel awkward. "I um, mean…"

"So anyways, yeah, I'm not sick. Just Eve wanting the rest of the evening with only Matt."

Jeff was relieved that Maria changed the subject and he happily went along with the newest subject. "Isn't she the one who invited the two of us?"

"Yeah, but tell her that and she'll deny it." She responded with an eye-roll.

"There is never a dull moment when Eve is around."

"That's for sure."

With a nod the short conversation had ended and Jeff quickly went to the end of the road as he tried to get a taxi for the two of them to take them back to the hotel.

"Hey Jeff," Maria piped her voice up so Jeff could hear her from where she waited by the restaurant. The _WWE Champion_ stopped his mission to find a taxi and turned towards the redhead. "It's actually a beautiful night; would it be okay if we could just walk instead? The hotel is only a few blocks away. It might even be quicker to walk then waiting for a taxi to stop."

Jeff slowly nodded and walked back to Maria. "Are you sure you will be able to walk back though?"

Maria couldn't help but to smile at his concern. "Hey, I might be almost five months pregnant and am waddling like a penguin but that won't stop me from taking a little walk."

"Well…okay. I guess we could but if you start to get tired just tell me and we could sit down…or I could give you a piggyback ride."

Maria giggled, "thank you Jeff but I think I'll be okay."

They shared a smile before they began to walk on the sidewalk. A comfortable silence filled the air. The sidewalks weren't filled with many people so it was sort of peaceful. There were over a thousand stars in the dark sky, with a full moon to join. With just slight wind, Maria was right; it was a beautiful night.

"So we have the week off next week…are you excited to go home?" Jeff asked minutes later, the first time either of them spoke since they began the walk.

"Oh um…not exactly." Maria shrugged with a sly smile. "I'm not really going home, well I guess it is my home but it's my parents' home." Maria stopped to take a breather after her miniature ramble. "Since they've found out I was pregnant they've wanted Phil and me to visit. I'm just not looking forward to it."

"Why not?"

"Well because every time I visit they insist I bring Phil with and when I do they just ignore me but they worship the ground that he walks on." She finished with a sigh.

"Sounds fun." Jeff chuckled.

"Oh yeah it is." Maria sarcastically replied. A few moments later though she got excited as she had gotten an idea. "Hey, would you like to come with? I'm sure they would love to meet the man that got me pregnant," her excited tone stopped after realizing what she'd said. "Well no not really…but at least I'll have a buddy to keep me company while my parents ignore me and treat Phil like a King. So do you wanna come? Please? I won't blame you if you don't want t-"

"Of course I'll go with. I'd do anything for you Maria." Jeff sweetly responded as they both stopped. Maria's green eyes locked with Jeff's green ones.

Maria soon looked away and started walking again. "You gotta stop saying that." She said once Jeff caught up with her again. "Anyway, you are brave to come with me."

"It can't be that bad, Maria. I think you might just be over exaggerating it."

"Ha, you just wait and see." Maria snorted. "For once I think I actually would rather go to Phil's."

Although Maria's statement didn't seem like a big deal to her Jeff on the other hand was curious.

"Why don't you like going to Phil's…I thought you guys have been living together for a year now. Are you not comfortable there or something?"

"Oh," Maria seemed to be a little taken back by his questioning.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry but it just se-"

"No it's fine." Maria cut him off with a smile. "It's just that you would think after living at Phil's place for over a year now I would feel at home there but I just don't. Its Phil's place not mine and he reminds me that all the time. Like he'll tell me I can't put a decoration on the wall without his consent. Whenever I'm there I feel uncomfortable. A place you live in is supposed to feel like you're home but it just isn't something I look forward to." Maria sighed and looked at Jeff for his reaction. "I know this doesn't make sense."

"No I understand. You feel more like a visitor then a resident."

"Yeah, exactly. But I don't know…maybe I'm just being biased because it's not my dream home." Maria added the last sentence a little sheepishly.

"Dream home?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah…um. I have this…you know what it's stupid I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"I really don't mind, Maria. You can tell me."

"Okay," she nodded her head slowly. Jeff always made her feel comfortable whenever she told him something. It was a nice feeling, one she never got from a certain boyfriend of hers. "But just remember that I've warned you beforehand that it's stupid." Maria lightly chuckled as Jeff waited for her to continue. "Ever since I was a little girl I've always dreamed about what kind of house I wanted when I was older. It can't be in the city, I've lived in the city my whole life and I hate it."

"So you're a country girl."

"Yes, I'm a country girl," Maria giggled as she ran her hands through her hair. "I just have always had this dream of having this big two story house in the middle of nowhere, with a lot of land. I've just always imagined that if I had children they would be running around in this huge backyard, something I've always wished I had growing up."

Jeff couldn't help but to smile at Maria as she went on with describing her dream home. She was so in thought with explaining the details, he thought it was a cute to see Maria so happily talk about it.

"Oh and then the front door has to be bright yellow!" She exclaimed with huge bug like eyes.

"Yellow?" Jeff asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, yellow! It just says…welcome!" Maria bubbly replied as she nodded her head repeatedly as if she was a bobble head. "Also I would need a porch swing in the front of the house, something I have always wanted. Then when you walk into the house right away you just have to see the staircase for the second floor, one of those spiral ones where they go around in a circle," she demonstrated with making her finger spin in a circle.

"What about a nursery for the baby?"

Maria's face lit up, more so then before when she was talking about the dream house. She placed a hand on her stomach as she began to talk again, "Actually, I've been thinking about that a lot lately. Well since it's a girl definitely pink everywhere. You have to have pink. But I'd also like some green in there too. Like two walls green and the other two pink. No wait, pink walls with green polka dots…or does green walls with pink polka dots sound better?"

"Um, the green with pink polka dots." Jeff chuckled.

"Or the pink walls with green polka dots." Maria said under her breathe but loud enough so Jeff could hear.

Jeff playfully rolled his eyes, "fine the pink walls with green polka dots. That's one funky room though."

"Hush, it's my dream house and I get to design it." Maria stubbornly fought back. "But the last thing I want is a big dog that would run up to greet me whenever I came home." Maria smiled with clasped hands. "Then that's it, that's everything I would need to make my dream house complete." The redhead quickly dropped her smile and replaced it with a frown. "But it's just a dream right? It's nothing close to my reality. I moved into Phil's apartment in the city a year ago that makes me uncomfortable. That is my reality."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it after Maria let out a tiny shriek. "Oh my gosh. I don't know why I keep telling you these things. I've never told anybody about this. I guess there is just something about you that makes me comfortable to just tell you anything. It's weird, right?"

With a slight shrug Jeff just replied, "Not really."

The two happily walked in silence, each of them with a happy content smile on their face.

A minute or so before the walk was almost over Maria stopped in her tracks as an oblivious Jeff kept on walking. A tiny yelp a few seconds later and Jeff quickly turned around to see Maria holding her stomach with wide eyes.

"Maria!" Jeff yelled as he quickly went to her side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Do we need to go to the hospital? Do you-"

Maria took one hand off her stomach to grab Jeff's arm and placed his hand on her stomach. The movement quickly made Jeff shut up.

"She's kicking." Maria quietly said. And so was true as Jeff felt what Maria had been feeling. A soft little movement was being made by their child for the first time. The two stood there in silence for a few moments not caring about the people who were giving them dirty looks as they passed them by on the busy sidewalk. A short time later and they both looked at one another with a smile on their faces.

"Wow," was the only thing Jeff could choke out.

"I know." Maria agreed. "She is kicking so much…it's like popcorn popping." The redhead quietly giggled. "That's our daughter…"

Jeff bit down on his lip and looked up towards Maria again. "Wow. I mean I've known for awhile now that this is happening but…it's just so more real now." He admitted. "That's our daughter," he repeated Maria's previous words. The two shared a smile. They stayed like that, smiling at each other, for a few moments before Jeff finally made a move…a move that made his face only inches away from Maria's. Maria took a deep breath as she realized what was going on. Her instincts told her to pull away but somehow she just couldn't. So she closed her eyes and waited for what was to come next…Jeff's lips.

But a second before the moment was about to happen someone's face popped into her head: _Punk's_.

So Maria quickly pulled away, leaving a shocked Jeff hanging. "Oh hey there's the hotel!" In a high-pitched voice Maria yelled and started to walk towards the building. "That was a fast walk. Come on Jeff!"

Jeff clicked his tongue as he watched Maria frantically walk towards the hotel doors. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little hurt. He let out a sigh and with no other choice he followed her.

* * *

So there's chapter thirteen, I know it wasn't the greatest but hopefully I can get back into the swing of writing and improve.

Please review :D

**Next chapter:** _Jeff goes with Maria and Punk to meet her parents. But the night isn't exactly perfect since the whole night is about Punk, while Maria and Jeff are ignored. _


	14. Better This Way

**A/N:** Special thanks goes to **Xtreme Enigma**, **xXxBooxXx**, **LilSally**, **hardyrhodescenafan1**, **xXRiaHardyOrtonXx**, **awprncss4386**, **,** **TithaHardyGirl**, **XxBritni-LinnxX**, **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx**, **Jeria4Life,** **Sunny's Priceless Dream**, **Susan8876**, **Ali Amnesia**, **jeffhardymegafan****, ****JeffxMaria**, **Wolfgirl77769**, **rory21, ashley-n-john-4-ever**, **vampiregirl2009** and **sophie** for reviewing the last chapter. I really do appreciate it, thank you again!

Have I really not updated this since August???

Wow. I suck.

Okay so I changed what would happen in this chapter. Originally it was supposed to be Maria, Jeff and Punk visiting Maria's parents but as I was writing the chapter I realized it was just **horrible**. I was stuck and just couldn't finish the chapter. So I've just scrapped that idea. Now its Maria _returning_ after the three of them visited her parents. Sorry about that!

Also, this is definitely the _shortest_ chapter I've ever written but this is all I could get out of my tiny _tiny_ brain. I promise the next chapter should be longer (and Jeff will be in it unlike this one!).

One last thing that I want to clear up, there's a few of you that I think are confused or just forgot (which that's probably my fault since it takes me forever to update so you might forget some things) but Maria _**did**_ call her parents and told them that it isn't Punk's baby, it's Jeff's. That happened back in chapter 12 during the doctor's visit. I just wanted to clear that up.

Enjoy!

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

_Chapter 14: The Better Guy_

"_MARIA!" _

The redhead could've sworn she was now deaf after her friend screamed her name into her ear before she hugged her tightly.

"Gosh Eve, are you trying to make me lose all of the hearing in my ears?" Maria mumbled as she dragged her suitcase into the hotel room Eve had already been in.

"I'm sorry Maria but I just missed you so much!" Eve replied as she shut the door.

"I was only gone three days."

"Yes and those were three very long days without seeing my best friend. I was miserable!" Eve moaned as she flopped down onto her bed. "Well," she let out a giggle, "actually I wasn't _that_ miserable…Matt and I had this autograph signing together and afterwards we went out to dinner! Can you believe it? _He_ asked _me_! Maria it was absolutely amazing!"

"Well glad you had a good weekend…now do you want to ask me how my weekend in hell was?"

"Nope." Eve shook her head. "So then afterwards we-"

"My parents are in love with Phil," Maria interrupted her friend. She didn't care what Eve did with the oldest Hardy this past weekend. She was more concerned with what she did herself this week. "They hated Jeff and ignored me the whole time. Not to mention Jeff and Phil fought over every little thing! They fought over who was going to open the door for me at the airport. Who was going to carry my bags for me. Who was going to sit next to me on the airplane. Ugh it was driving me insane! They would fight and Phil would end up saying "She's _my_ fiancée." While Jeff would then say, "And she's having _my_ baby." I was stuck in the middle and I definitely regret my decision of inviting both of them to come with me to my parent's house for the weekend."

"I felt bad for Jeff though. My parents did not like him and they made no effort to even try to get to know him. Jeff and I basically just sat there watching them coddle over Phil. Oh also they kept denying the fact that Jeff's the father of my baby. They've just gotten it through their thick skulls that it's going to be Phil's baby. I had to tell them repeatedly that Jeff's the father." Maria rolled her eyes as she sat down on the bed beside Eve's.

"You guys should be on Murray or something." Eve giggled then changed her voice into a manly one. "Jeff, when it comes to baby Caneve… you are the father!' Then you're parents would start running in circles screaming! Wow, that's just excellent television!"

"Eve, can you please be serious for one second or is that impossible with that brain of yours?"

"Fine Maria I'll be all serious and boring like you." She whined as she rolled her eyes. "So it sounds like you had no fun whatsoever."

"Yeah…" Maria began but then stopped to form a tiny smile. "Well, not entirely… the trip back, ya know when it was just Jeff and me, and we drove here while Phil took a plane ride for Smackdown." She stopped so she could allow Eve to nod her head. "Well…I don't know it was just... _fun_. We talked about baby names and just joked around. I was able to be myself. I wasn't trying to please anyone or put up some kind of act. It was nice… just Jeff and me."

The redhead smiled as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"Hmm…" Eve might not be all there sometimes but she was capable of noticing things, like what Maria was telling her right now. "It sounds to me that someone would rather be with her baby's daddy than her actual fiancée."

Maria looked at her grinning friend and sighed. There was no point in denying it, she had also realized that. "You make it sound so screwed up."

"Well it kind of is screwed up."

"Yeah," Maria sighed, "is it selfish of me to say that I'm glad Jeff and I are on Smackdown together, while Phil is on Raw?"

"It's not horrible…"

"It's just when I'm with Phil I have to put up some kind of act. I try to be perfect and I'm so worried with what he's thinking of me that it's sort of a job and there's just no fun whatsoever. But yet when I'm with Jeff… it's different. A good different though. It's like he understands me. I can say anything to him without him judging me. It's just better when I'm with Jeff."

"But you have to ask yourself why is it that you'd rather be with Jeff more than the guy you're supposedly in love with?"

"Well, Jeff is a good friend… and he's going to make an even better dad—"

"Friend…right."

"Eve, come on! I'm just saying I'm glad Jeff is in my life… as a friend."

"Friend…right."

"Look, I love Phil. I'm going to marry him no matter what. It might be easier to hang out with Jeff but when it comes down to it, it's not all about who is more fun. Jeff is my friend. Phil is my future husband. Phil is the better guy to have a marriage with. That's all."

Eve chuckled as Maria sighed while waiting for what she had to say next. "It's funny you're able to keep a straight face while saying that."

"Ugh, do we have to go into this right now? I just got back and all I wanted to do was relax, not go into a debate with you about Jeff and Phil."

"Okay, okay. Fine. So you're in love with Punk. But you're glad he's miles away from you with Raw while you are on Smackdown with your baby daddy. Got it. I'll shut up now."

Maria only sighed as she went to lie down on her bed. Yes, she was in love with Phil but she's glad they are on different brands so she doesn't have to see him every day. Was that so wrong?

Well, yes when think about how she does love that Jeff and her are on the same brand… allowing her to see him every day. Despite what Eve thinks Jeff is just her friend... Who is sweet... thoughtful... and caring. Everything she's ever wanted in a man. Everything that Punk was _not_.

And although that was the truth, Maria just couldn't make herself realize it...

That Jeff Hardy would be the better guy for her.

* * *

**Yep you're right! This chapter was way too short and HORRIBLE! Sorry. Better chapter next time!**

**Review anyway? Please XD**

**I'm actually just curious… Who are you rooting for Jeff or Punk???**


	15. No Way Out, Literally

**A/N: **Wow, I'm surprised there's actually a few of you who are on Team Punkers. Well we shall see…

Um, well this chapter sucks like usual but please like it anyways. I'm gonna *try* to update this story weekly from now on.

Anyway thank you **to ****Xtreme Enigma****, ****Ali Amnesia****, ****iluvmycena****, ****FearlessHardy****, ****AJ Winchester****, Binks89, ****Magz86****, vampiregirl2009, ****UnbelievinglyRandom****, ****Scarlett Boots****, ****STARFOXLOVER61900****, , Phoenix4975, ****Susan8876****, sophie, MnM, ****Jeria4Life****, ****, ****LilSassySally****, ****HardyOrtonLuvr714****, ****ilyARH****,** and **awprncss4386**for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome.

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

_Chapter 15: No Way Out… Literally_

Maria's cheeks were starting to hurt. They were literally hurting her from all of the laughter.

…Laughter caused by Jeff Hardy, by the way.

It was Sunday night and everyone was gathered in an arena for the latest PPV, _No Way Out_. Usually Maria would be running around to talk to each of her co-workers. Especially the Raw superstars, since she rarely sees them since being a part _of Smackdown_.

But tonight that wasn't the case for the redhead. Instead of catching up with old friends, Maria had been spending the PPV with Jeff. Like she usually spent her days now.

The two of them really had grown closer in the past few weeks. They had been spending a lot of time together. Just as friends of course.

Anyone passing by though would have glanced at the giggling duo and instantly thought they were a couple.

I mean, the two WWE superstars were smiling from ear to ear as they took turns telling some random story. Laughing often followed. The two seemed awfully happy in their presence. It definitely seemed like there was something between them romantically.

Only there wasn't.

Well, nothing either of them were going to admit.

"Well, I have come to conclusions that this baby is definitely a Hardy," Maria giggled as she placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"Why do you say that?" Jeff chuckled back with a big grin placed on his face.

"Because I swear she keeps doing front flips!" Maria explained but it only made Jeff laugh harder. "I swear! She's doing like little Swanton Bomb's all over my stomach."

"Ha-ha, wow I'm liking this kid more and more." Jeff put his hand over hers, "that's my girl!" He beamed proudly.

The two of them shared a laugh together again. Once the joke had ended and the duo settled back into reality, Maria realized how close their faces were. Just inches apart. Inches from his lips…

"Well, I better get going!" Maria jumped out of her seat so she was far away from Jeff. Much to his dismay, might I add. "I don't want to keep you from getting ready for you big championship match tonight."

"Nah, if anything you're just helping me stay relaxed for it." Jeff replied.

Maria couldn't help but to smile once again. "Oh, Jeffy how is it that you _always_ know how to make me smile?"

"I guess I'm just gifted." Was his reply, making Maria playfully roll her eyes in the meantime. "And can you please stop calling me Jeffy? It makes me sound like some 7 year old red haired boy who likes to secretly play with his sister's Barbie's."

Maria playfully rolled her eyes. "Hey for the record I have red hair. Our daughter might too, ya' know."

"Yes but for the record you dye it."

"Ugh," Maria gasped as Jeff gave her an _'I'm right, you're wrong' _look. "Touché."

Maria leaned in and they shared a hug. Each one of them smiling from ear to ear as they let go. "Well, I'll see you later… _Jeffy_!" Maria added in the last part quickly then laughed.

"Ha-ha, get out of here before someone hears you and then decides to call me that too."

Jeff winked at her as they began to part ways. Each of them both did the cliché thing (stopped to look over their shoulder at one another). Maria could just feel her cheeks blushing.

She was extremely happy lately. Mainly due to Jeff. He just knew how to make her smile. This was something she hadn't done in awhile. She was happy. It was all just... _perfect_.

Yep, everything was perfect. Maria didn't want anything to change.

But change has a way of just coming up from behind... so to speak.

Too bad Maria wasn't looking behind her. Otherwise she would have seen her envious looking fiancé watching her…

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Maria, still with a huge smile on her face, made her way to the Divas locker room. Right before she opened the door she could hear a very familiar voice speaking loudly. _"Mickie?"_ She asked herself.

"_Oh my gosh, six more days, five more hours, 23 minutes and 7 seconds!" _

Maria looked around the Divas locker room she had just entered. There were barely any Divas in there. Odd since Michelle McCool (or as Eve likes to calls her _Michelle McBitch_) had often hung around in their parading her Diva's Championship.

It was only Kelly and Candice Michelle whom were sitting on the benches. Both Divas were reading a magazine, oblivious to everything else happening in the room.

Like Mickie. Who for some reason was mumbling things as she paced back and forth.

"Hey Micks!" Maria cheerfully greeted the Diva with a wave in her face. But that didn't stop Mickie.

"Oh my gosh, six more days, five hours, 22 minutes and 54 seconds…"

The redhead gave up on trying to gain her friend's attention. She walked, more like _waddled_, over to Kelly and Candice.

"Um… what's wrong with _Count Dracula_ over there?" Maria whispered as she watched Mickie continue to ramble on as she paced back and forth in the spacious locker room.

"Oh, it just hit her that she's getting married in-"

"Six days, five hours, 22 minutes and 17 seconds!" Mickie finished the sentence for Kelly. That still didn't make the former Women's Champion stop though.

"Yeah, what she said." The blonde of the group nodded. Mickie finally stopped to give them a horrified look before she went back to pacing around the room.

"Basically she's just freaking out with how soon the day is approaching." Candice playfully rolled her eyes as she flipped the page in her magazine.

"Okay," Maria slowly nodded her head as she began to understand the situation. "Wow, my friends are a bit on the crazy side."

"Hey, you would be going crazy too if you were me!" Kelly and Candice stopped what they were doing as they looked at Mickie in shock. After forty minutes she finally snapped out of her phase of counting down the time until her wedding to actually say something. "My wedding is in less than a week! It's too soon! Not everything is ready. My wedding dress still hasn't arrived. Not everyone has RSVPed. Oh and don't even get me started on that damn catering company! If I say I want a strawberry cake then you should make me a strawberry cake! Not chocolate! _Duh!_"

"Mickie, I'm sure everything will be fine." Maria placed her hands on Mickie's shoulders trying to console her. "You will look stunning in your dress. Chris will be a handsome groom. You will get married. You love each other. That's all that matters; you and Chris. Don't worry about all of that stuff."

Mickie gave her a long cold stare, which Maria was sure meant that none of that advice went through to Mickie's head. "That's only the beginning of my worries! What if you give birth on the day of the wedding? Then we will have an odd number of bridesmaids and groomsmen!"

Maria scoffed at Mickie's silliness. "Micks, I am five months pregnant. I have to be nine months to give birth. I think we'll be good."

"Okay good. But that wasn't my biggest fear. I have to worry about whether Eve will do something stupid which will probably result in the cake falling or… or her spilling whine on my dress!" Mickie whined as tears spilled down her face.

"I'll tell you what; I will be in charge of making sure Eve doesn't do anything stupid on your big day."

"Promise?" Mickie sniffled.

"I promise."

"Thank you Maria," Mickie hugged the redhead. She quickly wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now see everything is okay. You don't have to make yourself go crazy." Maria giggled.

"_Hi people!"_ A loud voice was heard from someone entering the room. That only had to be from one person…

"Ahh, speaking of _crazy_…" Candice whispered as Eve Torres made her presence known.

"Hi _Evil Spawn_." Mickie mumbled towards Eve as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's _Strawberry Shortcake_'s problem?" Eve asked the other Divas.

"She's worried you're going to do something stupid_, as usual_, on her wedding day that will ruin everything." Candice honestly replied without looking up from her magazine.

"Ugh, I will not! Maria tell her, I haven't done anything stupid in awhile!"

"Um… actually Eve," Maria began to speak. "Don't you remember what happened yesterday in the gas station? You forgot I was pregnant and bought me a can of beer instead of the bottle of water that I had asked for."

"Rookie mistake. It could have happened to anyone."

"Sure. Whatever you say babe." Maria patted her friend on the head making Eve playfully stick her tongue out at her.

"Hey, back to the subject of Mickie's wedding; guess who asked me to be their date?" Eve squealed as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Who?"

"MATT!"

"Hallelujah! Finally! Now I can _FINALLY_ be put out of my misery since you and Matt are together now!" Maria clapped her hands as she sat down on the bench. "Wow, it's amazing. It's like I can hear birds chirping!"

It was pretty obvious that Maria was excited. But could you blame her? Eve has had a crush on Matt for _MONTHS_ and Eve refused to make the first move. She was following him around like a lost puppy dog, while she dragged Maria along with her. Making her come with to dinner on a double date or having her come with to North Carolina.

Things she didn't want to do (although they were fun, often because Jeff was there. But Maria wouldn't mention that) but Eve had forced her to. But now since Eve was with Matt she would finally be left alone! Thank god.

Maria was started to plan an _'Eve-will-leave-me-alone-now'_ party in her head when she noticed Eve staring back at her blankly. "What?" Maria asked.

"I told him no." Eve replied all so matter of factly.

Maria jumped out of her chair in shock. "Why the hell would you do that?" She yelled at her best friend.

"Why the hell would I _not_ do that?" Eve yelled back in the same tone as Maria.

"EVE!"

"Okay fine," Eve whined as she began to explain herself. "Well _of course_ I wanted to say yes. I want to go with Matt to the wedding but I had to tell him no because that's just all part of my genius plan." Eve was greeted with silence and blank stares. She rolled her eyes again as she had to explain it further. "Rejecting him just makes him want me more. Believe me he's going to be begging me to go with him. He'll probably follow me around until I say yes." She stopped to giggle. "I'm so smart!" She bragged as she tapped her brain.

"Really?" Candice Michelle grinned as she placed her magazine on the floor and leaned towards Eve more. "Then how come I saw Matt talking to Maryse just minutes ago?"

"_WHAT?"_ Eve yelled, maybe even loud enough for the fans to hear as the latest match was taken place.

"Yeah and they were laughing… they're faces just inches apar—"

"That French Canadian WHORE!" Eve interrupted Candice to scream. "Excuse me guys but I have to go find Matt and told him what I meant to say was yes!"

They watched in silence as Eve frantically ran out of the room. It remained silent for a few minutes before Kelly spoke up.

"Candice I'm confused. I've been with you just about the whole day today and we never ran into Matt…"

"Oh I know." Candice nodded before a huge smile overtook her face. "I made that whole thing up to make Eve go crazy." She giggled. "Besides I kind of just helped her. Let's be honest her plan was stupid. Now she can just go be with Matt without all these little games."

Maria squealed with delight. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you Candi!"

Maria and Candice shared a high-five as Mickie cleared her throat to speak. "Um, speaking of love… how are things with you and Punk?"

"Fine," She quickly said. Then after a second she silently cursed at herself remembering she was supposed to meet up with him a little bit ago. She had forgotten all about it because she was with Jeff. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, Phil is going to kill me." Maria moaned as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why now?" Mickie rolled her eyes.

Maria ignored the irritation in Mickie's voice and explained. "Well we haven't spent much time in awhile together lately. You know since we're on different brands. Well anyway I was supposed to meet up with him a little bit ago but I forgot all about it… because I was with Jeff."

"Oh," Candice sat up with interest. "So you stood up your fiancé to be with another man. That is really interesting."

"I didn't stand him up… I just forgot." Maria quickly defended herself. "And it's not just some random person, it was Jeff."

"Honey, it would have been better if it was some random man. Not the guy you're having a baby with."

"But it's not like Jeff and I were doing anything. We were just hanging out… like we usually do."

"Hmm." Mickie exchanged looks with Kelly and Candice.

"What?" Maria asked.

"It's just, well Eve's been saying that you two have been spending a lot of time together lately…"

"What, so I'm not allowed to spend time with a friend?"

"But he's not just a friend, Maria. Isn't he a bit more than that?" Kelly asked.

"Well obviously since we're having a baby together an—"

"That's not what we mean. Isn't Jeff becoming more than a friend to you?" Mickie cautiously asked as Maria looked on confused. "Like aren't you starting to feel something for him? Without bringing the baby into this, there seems to be something more between you two…"

"Ugh." Maria groaned as she finally understood where her friends were going with this conversation. "Not you guys too! Why does everyone think that there's more to Jeff and I than just being friends?"

"Because you're together just about 24/7…"

"Because whenever you talk about one another both of your faces just light up…"

"Because every time you're near one another it looks like you're about to make out!"

"Kelly…" Maria moaned as Kelly innocently shrugged.

"What? I'm shocked you guys haven't kissed already. Well… not including that whole one night stand thing that created Caneve."

"Oh god Kelly! Not you too. I am now forbidding you to spend time with Eve!"

"I'm sorry," the young diva whined. "Eve says it so much that it seems natural. But anyways if I were you I _so_ would have kissed Jeff by now. "

"Well… it's not like it hasn't happened yet…"

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked once she saw how Maria looked guilty. "Have you guys kissed?"

"Nooo, we haven't kissed," Maria stopped herself before she went on. The three Divas were anxiously waiting for to continue. She sighed and went on, "We almost did though."

"WHAT?"

"No way!"

"Oh em gee!"

"Kelly did you just like use a phonetic spelling of 'OMG'?"

"Yes she did. Go on," Mickie nodded towards Maria. Clearly that was a normal thing for Kelly.

"Um, well remember when Eve had dragged Jeff and me to go on a double date with her and Matt?" She waited for them all to nod before she went on. "Well the two of us just walked back to the hotel together alone and… he was about to kiss me but then I pulled away because I thought of Phil."

"WHAT?"

"No way!"

"Oh em gee!"

"That wasn't the first time…"

"WHAT?"

"No way!"

"Oh em gee!"

"Yeah we almost kissed before I had that meeting with Vince a few months ago. But Eve walked in and interrupted it from happening."

"WHAT?"

"No way!"

"Oh em gee!"

Maria sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I do!" Candice yelled as she gave Maria _a 'are you CRAZY?_' look. "Kiss him! Kiss the crap out of him!"

"No, she can't do that!" Mickie, the wisest of the group said. "Does a name like _Punk_ ring a bell?"

"See whenever Jeff's about to kiss me I see his face, making me stop from doing so."

"Wow, well I'll tell you something," Kelly stopped as she began to giggle. "That would be one _hot_ threesome!"

Once again the group was forced into silence. Kelly looked at each of them with a dumbfounded look.

"What?" Kelly asked. "It would!"

"And there you have Kelly's perverted moment of the day." Candice shouted out.

"Okay let's get serious," Mickie said before Kelly could say something unintelligible again. "Maria, do you _want_ to kiss Jeff?"

"I have a fiancé." Maria whispered as a sad look overtook her face. "I can't kiss Jeff. I can't even think about Jeff that way. I'm with Phil. I'm going to marry Phil. I'm friends with Jeff. I'm going to have a baby with Jeff. But that doesn't mean that I can be anything more with him. Because I am with someone else. That's the way it has to be."

"Why? Do you want to be something more with Jeff?" Mickie asked.

Maria let out a frustrated sigh. The questioning just wasn't going to end. "I'm with Phil." Was all she could whisper.

"That doesn't really answer the question. Do you have feelings for Jeff?"

"Jeff is a really good guy. He has been unbelievably supportive since he found out we were having a baby. But as far as having feelings for him... there's just no way that could happen because I'm with—"

"Phil, we get it we get it." Candice mumbled. She, along with the others was getting annoyed with Maria's reasoning. "Let's just say that you were single, and you weren't pregnant. Who would you want to be with at the end of the day? Punk… or Jeff?"

"That's a stupid question because I am not single and I am pregnant."

"MARIA!"

"Okay fine fine," Maria took a second out of her bickering fit to think about it. Although Punk had been rude and inconsiderate to her lately, Maria was positive it was because she was pregnant with Jeff's baby. This was understandable. She couldn't imagine being with someone who had gotten another girl pregnant. She respected him for standing by her side but still it seemed like he had lost all respect for her…

She missed what the two of them used to be. Believe it or not they were once this really strong couple. Way before all the times where they broke up then got back together again. Broke up again and then back and so forth, they were once madly in love with each other.

Maria was positive that that love was still there… at least she hoped it was.

Then there was Jeff. Jeff Hardy who would never hurt her no matter what. Definitely not the way Punk did, with the entire belittling and tough love act he had been giving her lately. Jeff wasn't like any other guy she had ever met. He was kind to her and put her needs first before his own.

He also made her smile. This in her life always seemed hard to do. Growing up her parents always seemed to never care that much about her. Sure she knew they loved her but it never felt like they wanted her to be there. Her whole life she always felt like she was worthless.

But for once she never had that feeling and that was all cause of Jeff.

Sure Jeff treated her better than her own fiancé. Sure she felt like she meant something in this world whenever she was around him but…

Could she really base a future on just those qualities?

Punk just seemed like the better way to go because he actually seemed like he had a game plan for life. Whereas Jeff just took it one day at a time.

She couldn't help but to remember the time where she went to her first Doctor's appointment about her pregnancy. Where she meant another pregnant lady, Natasha. She was a complete stranger but yet she acted like she knew Maria and knew what kind of situation she was in. She told her about how the father of her baby just left one day after he promised he'd help her.

She couldn't see Jeff just walking away from her and their baby but still the thought had crossed her mind many times after meeting Natasha. She had also told Maria that it's better to be married, to be in a committed relationship. That was the night that Punk had proposed to her… and she said yes because it seemed like that was the right thing to do. Well the right thing Natasha said.

Punk had a plan. He was going to marry her. He was going to help her raise the baby. Or so he said…

He hadn't brought any of that up lately. But still at least it was a plan.

While Jeff, like she said, just took everything one day at a time. Which wasn't a bad thing, but it also wasn't a good thing.

Punk could give her a future. Give her baby girl a future. That is what Maria had wanted. For her baby girl to have the best life that she could. While Jeff, who said he'd be there, was like a mystery. He never really did talk about the future. And that sort of scared Maria because what if one day he just got up and walked away, if things got tough.

Maria couldn't help but sigh. Punk was a stable future. While Jeff was just a good time; a nice person to have her in her life.

A guaranteed future or someone to make her feel special?

"Honestly," Maria finally spoke up, the cracks in her voice very noticeable. "I don't know." She made eye contact with her three friends. Each of them giving her a tiny smile. "And that's what scares me the most." She whispered.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

It had all been just one big blur.

After Maria made her little revolution, the girls were forced to silence as some of the Divas had entered the locker room. That was fine because Maria no longer wanted to further the conversation. But also because Jeff's Championship match had started.

Now the match was over and everything was so…

_Chaotic. _

That is definitely the word Maria would use to describe what was happening in front of her eyes.

The minute Jeff's match was over she ran out of the locker room to find Jeff.

…_And _Punk.

They were both the reason why everything was now chaotic. Because her damn fiancé just had to get involved in Jeff's damn match. He had no reason to be out there since it was a _Smackdown_ match and he was a part of _Raw_.

But that didn't stop him. He ran out to the ring and interfered in the match. Costing Jeff his WWE Championship, allowing Edge to become the champion for another time.

After the match Jeff looked so angry. She had never seen him like that. While Jeff was angry, Punk looked thrilled. He had enjoyed every single second of that. He had left the ring before Jeff could do anything. The pay-per-view had ended and the last thing she saw on the screen was Jeff running to the backstage area.

Maria had left the locker room then too as she wanted to find both of them. She was worried what the other one might do to the other. Both of them hated each other so there was no way to know for sure what they'd do which was why Maria needed to find them right away to stop anything from happening.

As she turned down the hallway she could hear yelling. The voices were familiar, Jeff and CM Punk's. A mixture of relief and concern had overtaken her body. She was relieved that neither one of them had killed each other, yet. She was also concerned since they found each other before she could. Hopefully there was no damage…

Ugh. Hope sucks. Once they came into eye view, Maria had noticed that Punk had a nice little shiner on his left eye. That was new. Jeff and Punk were both held back by various wrestlers and crew members. Both of them were trying to wiggle free.

"You bastard," Jeff screamed out as Punk chuckled. That only wanted to make Jeff punch him again but that was no use as he was held back. "You are taking _**EVERYTHING **_away from me!"

Punk had seemed to like this comment. His face was now glowing as he spoke. "Oh really Hardy? What else have I taken from you? Huh?" He grinned knowing where the conversation was going. He was even more thrilled as Maria had now placed herself between them.

"Guys, please stop." Maria said trying to sound as stern as possible. Each of her hands was placed on their chests as she tried to keep them apart. This really didn't help much since they were already pulled apart by their peers.

"Oh, this is just awesome. Here's Maria now," Punk beamed. Jeff's face went from angry to a softer bittersweet expression as he eyed Maria. "Come on Hardy! What else have I taken from you? Say it! Say it Hardy."

Jeff ignored Punk's psycho like demands. Instead he looked into Maria's innocent green eyes. She was confused with the current situation. She just waited for Jeff to say what her fiancé wanted him to say. Whatever that may be.

Jeff finally looked away from Maria bitterly and shook his head towards the wall.

Punk laughed in victory. "Oh wait, yeah that's right." It went dead silent as he took another second to laugh obnoxiously. "That was never yours to begin with. Was it?" Jeff finally looked back at him and tried to lunge forward. He got a little closer than he did before but still was pulled back to his original place.

"Stop it!" Maria tried to yell out. Her demands weren't taken. Instead the two WWE Superstars just eyed each other. Both of them wanted to pounce on one another any second. "What are you guys talking about?" Maria cried. She knew why Jeff was angry since Punk had just taken his championship away from him but she was unsure what the latest argument was about.

What were they talking about? What was never Jeff's to begin with? That comment from Punk had made Jeff really angry and she was still confused as ever.

"_Nothing_." Jeff spat out. Maria got a shiver up and down her spine at Jeff's tone. It was so bitter and so angry.

Maria took turns on looking at each of them. Her confused looks she gave them were ignored.

"Yeah that's right." The smirk on Punk's face grew even bigger. "Nothing. That's what you are, Jeff. Nothing."

"Phil, stop that right now!" Maria yelled as if she was a mother disciplining her child. "Why did you cost Jeff his match?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jeff yelled making Maria spun around from her fiancé to look at Jeff.

"I'm not taking to you right now." She simply said. Jeff was taken aback a bit at the way she just treated him. She went back to the smirking Punk. "Why did you do that?"

It took him a good long second before he opened his mouth. "See baby, if you didn't spend all day with this joke of a human being," Maria jumped back as Jeff tried to grab him. No such luck. "Then you would have known that I was no longer apart of the _Raw_ brand."

"WHAT?" Maria and Jeff both yelled out.

"Yep, you're now looking at the newest _Smackdown_ superstar. I was just making my presence known. Basically giving Jeff the message that I'm going to be here. So this little happy family that you two have been creating here can now end."

Maria and Jeff both looked at the ground. Maria swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Let me go," Punk said to the men holding him back. They weren't budging though. "Relax I'm not going to do anything to Hardy. He isn't worth my time." After a little hesitation the men finally let him go. He smiled at Jeff and then looked at Maria. "Isn't this great? Now we get to spend time together 24 hours a day, 7 days a week baby." He looked behind Maria to wink at Jeff.

Maria ran a hand through her hair. She was lost for words. Everything had now changed. It was just an hour ago where she was hanging out with Jeff. Gloating to herself how everything was perfect. Not wanting anything to change…

"Um… yeah." Maria mumbled; her back to Jeff. "Just great…"

Punk smiled wide when he grabbed Maria and smothered her with a big hug. Good thing for him that Maria was guided towards the other direction, so he couldn't see the exchange between him and Jeff. As he held tightly onto her, running a hand through her hair he gave Jeff a smirk. Then he mouthed the words to Jeff…

"_She's still mine."_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Like I said I'll try to update weekly now. If you all review right now I'll definitely make it my priority. :)


	16. I Miss You Too

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone. If you follow me on Twitter then you know I had two relatives that have unexpectedly landed in the hospital. So I've been going back and forth between different hospitals to visit them.

But anyway here is the latest chapter. It's sort of a filler, sorry. But don't worry cause in a couple chapters some big things will happen changing everything…

As always thank you to **Xtreme Enigma, vampiregirl2009, hardyrhodescenafan1, jeffnhardy-lover, AJ Winchester, Hanna, Susan8876, marie, DamonandBonnie4ever, JNHMMH4eva, BAEFJNHO9, xShaelene, XxSimplyXFlawlessxX, WWEGurl7031, ramsseychicken** and **awprncss4386** for reviewing the last chapter!

_**Two Worlds Collide**_

_Chapter 16: I Miss You Too..._

"…_Hey sleepyhead! Wakey wakey…"_

"…_Maria Kanellis I'm talking to you…"_

"…_Oh my god! Fire! Fire! Run for your lives!"_

Maria unwillingly opened her eyes. The once sleeping redhead let out a loud yawn before she sat up in the bed to see where the yelling, _that woke her up_, was coming from. After rubbing her eyes, her vision soon started to become clearer. The nagging voice could only belong to one person. That one person was standing before her, literally standing over her once sleeping body.

_Eve Torres._

"I should have known," Maria mumbled.

"Oh, Maria! You're awake!" Eve happily noted. With her goal over with Eve jumped off the bed Maria was laying on to go sit on the couch that was in the hotel room. "I was starting to think that you might have been dead. I was trying to wake you up for about ten minutes now!"

Maria rolled her eyes at her best friend. Now a little more awake Maria looked around the dark hotel room to find the clock. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the alarm clock, with red writing saying '_**3:27 A.M.**_'. "Oh my god, look at the time! Do you _not_ remember what we have to do today?"

Eve simply nodded her head. "Of course I remember… Mickie and Chris are going to get married!" Eve giggled thinking the situation was funny for some reason. "Thank god for that, Mickie is the most annoying bride-to-be _EVER_! All she's been doing lately is bitching and complaining about how her wedding has to be perfect. It's really starting to get old. Doesn't she know how annoying she is?"

"Speaking of annoying…" Maria interrupted the brunette. "Why did you wake me up? Shouldn't you be sleeping… like _I _was moments ago?"

The bitchiness in Maria's voice was quite clear but Eve chose not to hear it. "Hey…" The _2007 Diva Search Winner stopped_ to point in the direction of the empty space next to Maria. "Where's Punk?"

Maria looked at the unused spot next to her in the bed. "Probably in the gym like he usually is." A tiny sigh escaped her lips. He always seemed to find a 24 hour gym in every city they were in. He could care less about sleep. He always said sleep was for the lazy. "Wait… how did _you_ get in here?" Maria asked after remembering that she no longer shared rooms with Eve anymore. Since CM Punk had been moved to _Smackdown_, Maria had been rooming with him. Although it was nice that Maria had some peace and quiet, since Punk hadn't been speaking all that much to her…

Maria had to admit… she _missed_ Eve.

Although times like now, weren't helping that revelation.

"Sweetie, it's not that hard to break into a hotel room." Eve giggled while Maria gave a _"WTF?"_ expression.

"Um, first of all that's scary as hell that you know how to do that," Maria said cautiously, pointing one finger in Eve's direction. "…And secondly how come when we roomed together you always lost the key but never did this little magical trick that you have?"

Eve tilted her head a little as she thought about her answer. After a few quiet moments the brunette just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it was always more fun for you to get angry and have to go down to the front desk. I mean if you think about it though I kind of helped you out. I know you're pregnant Maria but you're sort of on the chubby side." Eve nodded her head as Maria gasped. "So… basically I just helped you get some exercise."

"Okay whatever," Maria rolled her eyes. "There is no way I'll ever be able to understand how your mind works so this conversation isn't even worth my time." Maria took the duvet off her body and got up to get a bottle of water from the miniature fridge. "So… mind telling me why you committed a criminal defense; _breaking into my hotel room_, and woke me up? I hope it's really important since you did all that."

"Oh, it is." Eve nodded her head and grinned. "It is."

"Now is this like a normal person's definition of important or is it you, Eve_-gives-me-a-headache-_Torres', definition of important?"

"Um… I think it's really important so…"

"So it's your definition of important… _Great_." Maria said sarcastically with a good eye roll.

"Maria, can I just puh-_leasseee_ tell my story?" Eve whined like a toddler. Maria only sighed, which Eve had known by now that it meant that Maria doesn't care but she'll pretend to care anyway. "Okay well I was about to go to sleep when Matt knocked on my door and asked me to go for a walk with him." Eve stopped her story to smile happily like a love struck teenager.

Maria could only groan. Ever since Candice made up the lie that Matt was flirting with Maryse, Eve had gone on a rampage and claimed Matt all to herself. Finally Eve and Matt were sort of seeing each other. Nothing was official yet but at least it was leading to that.

Eve was beyond thrilled at the latest progressions. That was quite obvious from all the glowing and happy sighs she would randomly drop. Which had been annoying Maria as of late.

"Eve," Maria couldn't help but to interrupt after a few minutes of Eve creepily smiling at the wall. "Can you please stop staring off to _la la land_ so you can get to the purpose to this story please?" Eve snapped out of her happy place to look back at Maria. "I would like to go back to sleep at some point before I have to wake up to tend to _Bridezilla_."

"Fine, fine." Eve threw her hands into the air defensively." Okay where was I… um… oh yeah! Matt had come to my hotel room and asked me to take a walk with him. Of course I said yes. 'Cause duh, why would I say no? That would just be foolish. Anyway, we walked outside by the park across the street and something _huge _happened between us…"

"Did he finally ask you to be his girlfriend?" Maria yawned, putting her hand up to her open mouth.

"No but it's just as huge as that!" Eve squealed. Even Eve's excitement couldn't help Maria from yawning again. It took every ounce out of her not to lie back down on the bed.

"What was just as huge as that?"

"As we were walking we were holding hands and all of a sudden his fingers moved…" Eve stopped as if she was trying to stop at a suspenseful part. Eve had failed miserably as Maria just stared back with no care. "Matt and I have upgraded our hand holding situation, from the cup version," the antsy brunette stopped to demonstrate by putting her hands together to show the cup hand holding. "…To the finger lace."

Maria watched as Eve, still putting her hands together to formed cup hand holding, and moved her fingers so they intertwined. Eve's face lit up after she was finish with her demonstration. Maria was now frozen. She didn't even bother blinking.

After a minute of that Maria rapidly blinked her eyes. Finding the urge to speak, she cleared her throat. "You… woke me… up… for THAT?" Eve jumped back when Maria yelled out the last part. "It is three thirty-six in the MORNING! It's bad enough that I'm a pregnant maid of honor, but I did not, repeat not—"

"Not."

"…Need to lose any sleep which would make me look like a zombie at the wedding!"

"A pregnant zombie…" Eve giggled furiously. "That has to be some plotline to a horrible movie."

"_Eve_," Maria raised her voice making Eve stop giggling like a schoolgirl. "Do you seriously not see how stupid and not to mention pointless this conversation was?"

"Pointless? Maria, Matt and I now intertwine our fingers! That's some major physical contact." Eve nodded her head in a serious manner. "Wow, this relationship is really starting to get serious…"

"Serious? Relationship? No honey, just no. You're not even in a relationship with him yet! You're just casually seeing him…"

"And we're holding hands!" Eve felt the need to add.

Which Maria felt the need to roll her eyes. "Oh yes how could I forget that? After all it was a huge step."

"It was! I'm so glad you understand now."

"Eve, just stop speaking. Please?" Maria asked getting up from the bed again.

"Aww, but this is an important milestone in my life!"

"I'm having a baby, that's a milestone but hey sure you holding hands—"

"Intertwining our fingers!" Eve interrupted her friend.

"Sorry, intertwining your fingers with Matt is just as important. Can we please have this conversation another time?" Maria asked as she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her hotel room key from the nightstand. "I'm having a craving for something chocolate."

"Then you should eat chocolate Maria." Eve blurted out, along with a 'DUH!' expression.

"Yeah no kidding! That was my way of kicking you out so hit the highway." Maria motioned her hands out the open door she was holding.

Eve jumped off her spot on the couch, "Oh I have a better idea! How about I come with you?"

"Let's not and say you did."

"Nah, that's just plain stupid."

"So is waking up someone at _3 A.M._ because they went to 1st base." Maria mumbled as Eve obliviously followed her out of the room.

**~X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O~**

Finally ditching Eve by the elevators, whom insisted on pushing every single floor number, (there were 14 of them!) Maria had darted out of it once they reached a floor and headed for the stairs. Now happily on her own, Maria made her way to the pool area.

She knew the hotel diner was closed cause of the time but she remembered seeing a vending machine earlier. Surely she would find something in there to satisfy her chocolate craving. So then she could go back to sleeping, well the few hours she had left of it.

Once the current backstage interviewer had reached her destination, and finding the remembered machine, Maria had a light smile tug her lips.

With a choice made, Maria stuck her dollar into the machine and pressed the correct button for the item. The only problem was that instead of the candy bar coming down, the wrapper of it got caught on its slot, still in the machine.

"Nooo!" Maria whined, repressing the button repeatedly. Of course that didn't help it fall down.

Just her luck...

_All I wanted was my damn chocolate so I could go back to sleep! _

"Come on!" Maria groaned. Hitting the button clearly wasn't working so she went to the next best option... hitting the glass on the machine.

"I could be wrong," Maria jumped back after being startled by a new familiar voice behind her began speaking. "...But I'm pretty sure you have to put money in for something to come out."

Maria playfully rolled her eyes as she turned to Jeff, "Really? I never knew that."

"Yep," he chuckled as he dug through his Jean pockets to find some change. "It's amazing, all you have to do is put the money in this little slot," Maria silently giggled as he put a few quarters into the coin slot before pressing the button she had done moments before. Her item of choice soon fell down, along with another one that was from Jeff's money. "And ta-da! There you have your candy bar!"

The Hardy boy had a huge grin on his face as he handed the Hersey Bar to Maria.

"Thanks." Maria sheepishly grinned.

"No problem, stranger." Jeff licked his lips, removing his smile before he went on, "So guess what? I know this girl, who after a drunken night, I sorta kinda got her pregnant-"

"Sorta?" Maria interrupted with a laugh. "Have you seen my stomach? It looks like I'm stealing a watermelon under my shirt!"

Jeff let out a soothing chuckle. "As I was saying, ever since this girl's boyfriend came over to the _Smackdown_ brand, she has been a stranger. I barely see her anymore."

"Ugh, how rude." Maria mocked herself. "So what are you trying to say, Jeffy?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged as he nervously stuffed his hands into his pockets. A beat later he confidently smiled. "I just miss her."

Maria melted right then and there. She knew she was blushing since her cheeks were getting hotter by the second. She also knew she was smiling like a fool. She quickly shook it off.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I really am." Maria sighed and ran a hand through her tangled locks of hair. "It's not like I mean to ignore you- because I would _never _do that..."

Maria twitched her lips and sadly looked to the ground. Jeff was right; they've barely seen each other over the week, where before they would spend just about the whole day with each other.

"I guess Phil has just kept me busy."

That was also true. Punk had made plans for Maria every day. From taking her out to restaurants for meals or making her come with to the arena to watch him train, Punk had made her come everywhere with him. It was pretty boring since Punk didn't talk too much to her. But it didn't seem like she had the choice not to come with him.

"Of course he has." Jeff said with a roll of the eyes.

Sensing the bitterness in his tone, Maria sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened at the pay-per-view. I feel really bad."

"It's okay Maria, it's not your fault."

"I just wish everyone could get along, you know? You both are very important to me."

Jeff smiled and pulled Maria in for a half hug. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Releasing his grip on Maria, she went on. "I know you two are in a tough situation but you don't have to punch his face every time you see him."

A smirk overtook Jeff's face then as he proudly asked, "Right, I almost forgot about that nice little shiner around his eye. Is it still there? Please tell me it's still there?"

"Jeff!" Maria whined at Jeff, whom was so proud of the mark he left on Punk. "It's not funny! You know Mickie's wedding is tomorrow and he's gonna have to show up like that. You're lucky he isn't in the wedding party because else I think Mickie would have a stroke."

"Fine, fine!" Jeff through his arms in the air defensively. "I'm sorry. From now on I'll keep my hands to my sides whenever I'm blessed to be in his highness' presence-"

"Jeeeeffff!"

"I'm done, I swear!" Jeff chuckled but soon stopped after seeing Maria giving him an unpleasant look. "You win Maria. I'll tell you what, at the wedding tomorrow I'll be friendly to him."

"And will you apologize?" She asked hopeful.

"Apologize? Are you kidding? If anyone should apologize it should be Punk! The guy-" He stopped himself once again because of the look Maria was giving him. He just couldn't dare to see her in pain. He let out a small groan as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll consider it..."

"Thank you." Maria smiled in victory, giving Jeff a small hug. "Now I feel a little better about tomorrow."

"Speaking of which, if I remember correctly you have to get up really early to tend to Mickie for some maid of honor duties, am I right?"

"Yes! I gotta get back to bed; I have to get up in three hours. If I don't get more sleep I'm going to have bags under my eyes for the wedding. Mickie will kill me if I look like a mess!"

"Well come on I'll walk you back to your room." Jeff held out his arm, which Maria happily took, hooking their arms together as he escorted her towards the elevator. Luckily for them Eve was no longer on her little ride to each floor.

"Hey by the way," Maria asked as they together stepped out of the elevator onto her floor. "What are you doing up at this time? Does no one sleep anymore?"

Jeff chuckled, "I couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind lately..." The now former champion cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "How about you though? I know I don't know a lot about parenting but I really don't think you're being the best Mother with having our kid up at this time."

"Hey!" Maria responded to his joke with a playful punch to his shoulder. "For your information I got woken up by Eve because of something your brother did."

"Oh, did he finally ask her to be his girlfriend?"

"I wish! But nope... They are now holding hands… intertwined." She made sure to add the last _"important"_ detail.

"...what?" Jeff laughed.

"Yep! Isn't that awesome news? Like really we should hold a press conference for that." Maria laughed along with Jeff. "But in all seriousness those two really need to get together already. Can you talk to Matt and tell him to do something about it. Cause obviously Eve can't make the first move."

The duo reached her room as Jeff nodded his head.

"Alright I'll try. As long as you promise me something."

"What's that?" Maria curiously asked.

"That tomorrow at the wedding you'll hang out with me so I'm not a total loner."

"Deal!" Maria smiled at Jeff while she opened the door. "Thank you for helping me downstairs. You're always there when I need you."

"Anytime, Maria." With a wink towards Maria, they said their goodbyes. Maria walking into her room, and Jeff going down the hall to his.

"Oh and Jeff?"

Not too far from Maria, Jeff quickly turned back to Maria whom had her head peaked out the open door. "I miss you _too._"

The redhead diva then gave him a wink of her own before shutting the door.

Jeff bit the bottom of his lip, proceeding to walk back to his room. Now alone Jeff could only do one thing...

And that was having a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'll try to update weekly like I said last time.

Please review!

**Next Chapter:** _Mickie and Chris get married!_

_Eve and Matt finally make a decision about their relationship._

_And keeping her promise, Maria hangs out with Jeff at the wedding… until Punk comes and breaks it up._


End file.
